The Spotlight is On!
by paralighter4ever
Summary: Edward is a teen pop sensation who needs a new singing partner. Is Bella the girl he's been looking for?READ,RATE and REPLY! ALL HUMAN. Songfic! Warning: There is an attempted rape scene later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1 reupload

The Spotlight is On!

_I heard the roar of the audience as I walked center stage._

_I smiled in the darkness, and I looked down blindly to find the right keys on the keyboard._

_Then, the lights came on, and the audience's cheers increased._

_The music to Paramore's __Stop this Song__ started, and I began to sing._

_At the first chorus, I heard his voice join mine in perfect harmony._

_While still singing, I looked to my right, and saw him coming in._

_The audience cheered even louder, and I smiled._

_He started walking toward me, smiling his amazing crooked smile, and I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest._

_I didn't know how I got through the rest of the song without completely falling apart, but I did._

_He took my hand, pulling me away from the keyboard, and we took our final bow._

_Then we walked offstage, the crowd still cheering, and both of us feeling nothing but ecstasy..._

My eyes popped open, and I found myself in my bed. I looked around, not getting up, and sighed deeply.

"Just a dream," I told myself, "It was just a dream…not real…"

But it seemed so real though…I sat up and ran a hand through my brown curls. The roaring cheers, the hot, bright lights, the cell phones, video cameras, and glow sticks flashing in the sea of people, and _him._ I looked to my alarm clock and saw the time. 3:00 AM. I laid back on my down on my pillow and looked at the ceiling.

Me? Edward Cullen's new singing partner? No way could that happen. I would expect Rosalie or Alice, my older sisters, for something as glamorous as that. My eyes started to droop as all the possible people who would be Edward's new partner floated in my head.


	2. Chapter 2 reupload

**A/N: thanks so much for all of the reviews and comments! I wish I could give you all a great big hug!**

**And now on with chapter 2…**

**And I re-edited this chapter because I felt like something needed to be added.**

It was Saturday afternoon when it happened.

I was in my room, studying for my English final. Alice was out with her boyfriend Jasper at the mall. Rosalie was in the garage, fixing her convertible, with her boyfriend Emmett as her handyman.

My window was open, and I could hear Rose and Emmett laughing, along with the clanking of tools.

_It must be nice to have someone love you like that…_I thought. _To have someone protect you, and tell you everything is ok…_

My mind flashed upon Edward Cullen's face again. Ever since I'd had that dream 2 nights ago, all I could think about was him. I tried to put my mind on other things like school and work, but I couldn't. It didn't help that there were "2 of his biggest fans" in this house.

Rose told me she wasn't much of a fan until his second single, Come Back to Me, off his 1st album. Now she thought he was a good singer, but not very cute. Alice, on the other hand, was a die-hard fan. She had posters of him all over her room, listened to all of his songs, even songs from his demo CD. I was still surprised Jasper could tolerate seeing his brother's face on his girlfriend's walls, but I guessed he loved her so much he could put up with-

I heard a door slam and then a loud, piercing scream. I turned around quickly in my chair, ran out of my room, and stopped at the top of the staircase. Emmett and Rose were there, shocked looks plastered on their faces as they stood next to Alice.

Alice was looking at a white paper in her hand and had the widest grin on her face.

"Alice! What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

Alice didn't answer. Rosalie walked over and opened Alice's hand with the paper and read aloud.

"'Want to get the chance to meet Edward Cullen? He needs a new singing partner, and_ you could be the one!_" She turned to me, then to Alice, then back at the flier. "' Just make a 2-3 minute video showing off your skills; any song of any genre. Send to HollywoodWorldRecords .com. Deadline is Saturday, May 21st.'" She turned to Emmett accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked.

"I didn't think it mattered," Emmett said, "And I thought you hated my brother."

"I don't _hate_ him, I'm just not much of a fan. But he does have a pretty decent voice." Rose answered.

"Decent?" Alice cried, speaking for the first time. "His voice and piano skills are _amazing!" _she then turned to Jasper, who looked a little hurt. "Aside from you, Jasper, I mean, your guitar skills and voice are _incredible!_" she smiled.

Jasper smiled at her. "Thanks." He said.

Alice gasped, then turned to me. "Oh my god, Bella! You have such a pretty voice! You should-"

"No. No way. I-I can't." I stammered.

"Why? You and Edward would make the perfect couple! On and off-screen of your music videos!" she said with a sly grin.

I gaped at her, and looked at everyone else. Jasper was trying to keep his smile down; Emmett started laughing hysterically; Rosalie looked a little disgusted.

"It's not that easy, you know. Singing with a partner, that takes a lot of work." I said, walking down the stairs.

"So? You sing all the time." Alice replied.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't.

"Yes _you do. _In your truck,"

"In the mall," Jasper jumped in.

"When you're walking to your truck," Emmett laughed.

"When you're listening to your IPod," Rose added.

"Ok, but that's not singing, that's just-" I started to say.

"– spontaneous singing." Alice interrupted. "Face it, Bella, we've all heard you. You've got the chops."

I groaned. I've also been playing the guitar since I was 4, so that proved Alice's point even more.

I groaned again. "Ok, ok. I'll do it, but only if you and Rose do one too." I said.

Alice gasped. "Really? Yay!" she cried, and then she hugged me.

I hugged her back and kissed her spiky black hair. Why did I always give in to this little girl?

I looked to Rosalie. She smiled a smile that didn't quite touch her eyes…


	3. Chapter 3 reupload

**A/N: Heyy guys! For those who are sticking with this story, great! 'Cause there's a lot more drama going down later! **

**On to Chapter 3…**

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I went into my room and started Googling different songs for us to sing on my laptop. Finally after an hour, we decided on our songs. Alice was going first with "That's What You Get" by Paramore; I was going to pick that song, but Alice thought ahead of me.

Emmett set up the webcam and the music, and I grabbed a chair and set it in front of the laptop.

Alice bounced over to the chair excitedly and clicked record on the laptop.

"Hi Edward! It's Alice Swan again. Remember me, I'm the one who accidentally pulled off your brown shirt sleeve at your Seattle concert last year. Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm singing "That's What You Get" by Paramore for your partner contest, and I hope you like it!" she smiled.

She clicked the space button on the laptop, and the intro music played.

"_No sir, no I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat, we're settling the final score…"_

She was very good. She used funny facial expressions and hand motions that made us laugh. She sounded a little like Hayley Williams, but she added her own natural, girly style that made her even cuter. I looked to Jasper; he kept his eyes on Alice lovingly. I didn't get how one guy could look at a girl like that for so long and not get tired. Well, I did, but I still didn't know. I heard the music ending note, and turned back to Alice. She waved and pressed the space key, which stopped the video, and turned to us.

"So, what do you think?" she asked. "How did I do?"

"You rocked!" Emmett shouted, and Alice smiled hugely.

"That was really good," I said. "I liked how you added hand motions."

"Yeah, those were funny." Rosalie agreed.

"And so adorable." Jasper added.

"Aww thank you!" Alice replied, and she hugged Jasper, who hugged her back and kissed her.

Not letting him go of him, she asked, "Who's next?"

"Oh, um…" I trailed off and looked at Rose. "You can go if you want."

"Really? You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I haven't chosen a song yet so…"

"Ok!" Rose said excitedly, and she let go of Emmett's hand hesitantly. She sat on the chair, clicked on a new video file, and clicked record.

"Hey Edward. I'm Rosalie Swan, and I'll be singing "I Hate This Part" by the Pussycat Dolls, so enjoy." She said, and she pressed the space button to play the music.

"_We're driving slow through the snow on 5__th__ Avenue,_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear…"_

Emmett kept staring at her like she was the only girl in the room.

Alice and Jasper were clapping quietly, and Alice was mouthing the words.

I thought she was great, and thought she would win this whole contest. I suddenly became a little worried.

Ever since our parents passed away 3 years ago from a drunk driver, Rose and I have found music to be our therapy. Alice, too, but she found fashion to be her bigger source of comfort. And Rose was an amazing singer. She had improved so much since the first time I heard her. She was better than Nicole, the Pussycat Dolls' lead singer. And more beautiful. She would be an amazing partner for Edward.

The song ended, and Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I cheered loudly. Rose smiled and flipped her waist-length blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh wait!" Emmett lifted his hands up like a camera and started "snapping photos" of Rose. "Picture time! That's beautiful!" he laughed as my outgoing sister made different poses. They continued this for a while, and the rest of us stood to the side holding in our laughter.

"Ok, ok you guys, Bella has to go sometime," Alice laughed.

I stopped cold. _Oh, God…_

"Did you pick your song out yet?" Jasper asked me.

I stood my head and turned to him slowly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned, and he started rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little nervous…" I trailed off.

"Aw, there's no need to be nervous, Bells. Just sing from the heart," Emmett replied.

"Wow, Emmett, that's the sweetest, most thoughtful thing you've ever said to me," I said, "Where'd you get that from?"

"Either a Hallmark card, or I'd heard Paula say it on American Idol," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I still don't know what song to do, though."

Alice suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh, I have the perfect song!" she cried. She pulled me to the chair and laptop and kneeled down next to me. She scrolled down the list of songs on the screen until she found the right one. She pointed it out to me.

"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.

"Wow," I breathed, "Really?"

"I know you'll be incredible with this song, and it'll set you apart from the rest of us," Alice whispered.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Alice."

"No prob." She hugged back quickly and got up.

I took a deep breath and clicked record.

"Um…hi. I'm Bella Swan, and I 'm going to be singing "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne, " I said nervously, "so…yeah, my sisters put me up to this, and I said yes only if they would do it, and they did, so I guess it's my turn. Ok, I'm kinda rambling so…" I trailed off, and pressed the space bar. I heard Emmett snickering, then a slap, then Emmett groan "Ow!" I'd have to thank Rosalie for that.

"_Uh huh, 'cause life's like this,_

_Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the way it is,_

'_Cause life's like this,_

_That's the way it is._

_Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before,_

_And if you could only let it be, you will see._

_I like you the way you are…"_

I looked at the corner of my eye to the others. They didn't seem horrified. They seemed surprised. Like they loved what they were hearing. But I didn't really pay attention to them, because I was totally entranced in the lyrics, music, the song…I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. When I was finished, I opened my eyes again, back in the real world. I smiled and sighed. I waved briefly and pressed the space bar again.

"Was I that bad?" I asked, not looking at the others.

I heard an applause, and I turned to see Alice clapping vigourously. Then Jasper, then Emmett, and finally Rosalie.

"Damn, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "You owned that, girl!"

I smiled.

"When I told you to sing from the heart, you really did!" Emmett said.

I laughed. "Thanks, Em." I replied.

"Yeah, Bella. I had no idea you could sing like that." Jasper added.

"Sing like what?" I asked.

"Like, soulful!" Alice replied excitedly.

"Deep!" Jasper included.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" everyone except Rosalie answered.

I wondered why Rosalie wasn't saying anything. I looked to her, and my smile faded. She looked at me with a cold, hard stare, and her lips were smashed together in a thin line.

"Rose?" I asked her timidly.

Without a word, she stormed out of the room, stomped up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

What the…? What did I do?


	4. Chapter 4 reupload

**A/N: sorry I haven't been updating lately. The HSPA's are coming up soon so I've been studying my butt off. But I'm back and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

A month had passed since our videos were sent, and Rosalie still wouldn't talk to me let alone look at me. I still didn't know what I did wrong, but I tried to not to let it get to me.

At school, everyone wouldn't stop talking about the contest. The girls, especially. My best friend Angela sent one, and wanted to change the subject at lunch, but the contest kept getting brought up.

"I hope I win. I hope you win. Actually, I hope you win because-"

"Angela." I groaned.

"Sorry. It's all everyone's been talking about," she said apologetically.

"I just wish everyone else would just shut up about this!" I yelled at her, and her face fell sadly. Regret took over me immediately. "Oh, Ang, I'm so sorry. It's just, ever since Alice, Rose and I made those videos for this, Rose still won't talk to me."

"It's ok." Angela replied. "Do you know why this time? She's been mad at you before."

"Yeah, but usually, by now she would have said something. " I said, laying my head on the table. I felt a hand rubbing my head and smiled. I could always count on Angela to make me feel better.

"So, how'd you do on your English final yesterday?" she asked, still rubbing my head.

I turned my head towards her. "Alright. I'm just glad all of my finals are done for Senior year," I mumbled. "How'd you do?"

"Pretty good, I think. But I know that question number 29 was a mislead." Angela replied.

"I know right! 'What was the intention of Brian's murderous act of stabbing his little brother?' And the answer wasn't even there." I laughed.

Angela laughed. "Yeah. I just picked the answer I thought was best, and that was C, 'Because Brian was jealous of him.'"

"I picked that one too, but I only picked that because I was stuck between that and B,'Because he was bored.' So I just played the eennie-miney-moe game and landed on C."

Angela said, smiling "Did you really?"

Laughing, I nodded.

"You're so crazy, Bella." Angela remarked, ruffling my hair.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Yeah you are. You do things that I wouldn't really expect you to do."

"Like what?"

"Like…make a video of you singing-"

"_Don't _say Complicated ," I said sternly, "If you do, I'll just…I'll have to cry."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say When You're Gone at last year's talent show on your keyboard. Ok, I only have one question: How do you sing like that?"

"Sing like _what?_ You, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett say I sing in a special way. I don't." I cried.

"Yeah, you do. Do you actually hear yourself sing?"

"No, not really. I'm so busy paying attention to the words and the notes that I don't really notice."

"Watch your talent show video tonight and tell me you don't sound like an angel."

"Yeah. I'm an angel of a sister who hates me for making a video she persuaded me to do."

"I thought Alice persuaded you."

"Yeah, but Rosalie went along with it."

"I just don't understand why she's so mad at you. Jealousy, maybe?"

I lifted my head and laid it on my hand. "I don't know. Maybe. But, why me? What does she have to be jealous of me for? I'm I don't…don't know what I am." I said.

"Bella. Again _watch your __When You're Gone__ video!_" Angela said slowly, like she was explaining a complicated problem to a 4-year-old. "It will explain everything."

The end-of-lunch bell rang, and we stood up to go to our next class. Ang had Calculus, and I had Environmental Science…with Rosalie and Edward. Oh boy…this would be fun.

I walked in the classroom and sat in my seat. Rosalie was in seat 2 rows behind me, and Edward came in and sat on my left.

"Hi." I heard his voice and looked up at him. He smiled and I forgot to breathe. I blinked and exhaled.

"Hi." I whispered.

"I finished watching all of the videos last night. Yours was the last one." He said.

"Oh. Um…ok." I didn't know what else to say to that. Did he hate it? Did he really see all of it, or did he pause to see someone better? Did he-

"Yours was my favorite." He replied.

"Really?" I turned away, and Mr. Amorin came in. I turned back to Edward. "Wait, really?"

He nodded. "What made you choose Complicated?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really choose it. Alice did. But I guess I sang it because I really the song."

He nodded again in thought and stayed quiet, and just as I was about to say something, the late bell rang and the rest of the class came in. The majority of the class was girls, so all they did was pretty much crowd Edward about their videos until Mr. Amorin yelled at them to sit.

I thought Edward's security guard, Rob, would come in, but he didn't. And at the near-end, when I stood in line to hand in textbook, I couldn't help but look in Edward's direction. He glanced at me from the notebook he was writing in, smiled, and turned back to his notebook. I wondered what he was writing about…

"Bella." Mr. Amorin said, and I turned back to him.

"What? Oh, sorry." I said, and put my book on the desk.

When I turned back I tripped and almost fell on my face, but I felt a hand on my forearm lift me up before I hit the floor. I looked up and stared into Edward's concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed. We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes…

Then the bell rang.

Everyone got up and left, and as they were leaving, they stared at Edward and me.

Rosalie pushed Edward's shoulder as she walked past us. He blinked, looked behind me, then back at me. "I'll …I'll see you later." He said distractedly.

"Oh, ok, bye." I said, and he quickly left the classroom. I turned and saw him put his arm around Tanya.

His girlfriend…

_Of course._ I thought as I picked up my notebook from my desk and walked out, feeling my heart break a little.


	5. Chapter 5 reupload

**Hi. Sorry I haven't updated lately. Writer's block and life in general got in the way, but I'm back, so I'll be sure to update a lot this summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I wish I were her.**

When Alice, Rosalie and I got home that day,we went to do our own separate thing. Alice went to her room, Rosalie went to the kitchen to make dinner, and I went off to my room.

I threw my backpack on the floor and sat on my desk, facing my laptop. To get the image of Edward and Tanya walking out the classroom out of my head, I browsed the internet, going on different websites like Youtube, Fanfiction, and MTV. On Fanfiction, I checked all of the stories I favorite and read new chapters of them. Then when I finished those, I went on . The first thing I saw on the home page was an article snippet: _"New Partner for Edward Cullen_?"

I hesitated before I clicked on the more button.

'_The 17-year-old "Come Back To Me" singer has been searching and searching for someone to sing with for a new album for a month now. _

"_The head of my label, Marissa Rosenberg, and I have been watching all of these different and creative videos on ," he said at our interview last Tuesday, "and we think we've finally reached a breakthrough. Let's just hope she says yes." He smiled that brilliant crooked smile we all love._

_So it's a girl! But who is it?'_

He's already picked someone. A girl. But who? Was it someone we knew, or a newcomer? I glanced at my cell phone and considered calling him and asking. But I wasn't sure if I could handle him talking about her. I could kind of handle seeing him with Tanya, but this was different. I've never told anyone this, but ever since we met 5 years ago, I've always had a secret crush on Edward. And when he got signed to Hollywood Records and heard him sing, I fell even harder for him. But since he started dating Tanya, I've started to believe that my chances with him were slim to none.

I logged out of that and checked my e-mail. I skimmed through the junk mail, deleted old news, and replied to Angela and other people I knew. No sooner than did I sign out did a new letter appear at the top.

Hollywood - Edward Cullen partner contest.

I gulped. _Oh, boy…_I ran out of my room and into Alice's.

"Alice! Come quick!" I cried, and she jumped out of her yoga trance on the floor.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just come on, I have to show you something!" I pulled her out and into my room and sat her on my chair. She looked at me with a confused look, glanced at the computer screen, then looked at it again. Her eyes bugged out when she read the title.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Did you open it yet?"

"Does it look like a opened it yet?" I asked, a little on edge, but calmed down immediatetely. "Read it for me? I'm too nervous." I put my hands behind my back so she wouldn't see them shaking.

"Sure," she smiled, clicked on it, and read aloud:

' "Dear Bella Swan,

We saw your video and were highly impressed. We are also pleased to inform you that you are the one for Edward Cullen's quest for a new partner.'"

She screamed loudly, but I didn't cover my ears. I just stood there, staring at the e-mail…

I won?

_I _won?

_I WON?_

"Bella?"

I heard Alice's voice faintly, but I couldn't respond.

"Bella?"

I felt her arms shake my frozen state.

"BELLA!"

I shook my head. "What?" I asked, turning to her. She had a gigantic smile on her face that spread from ear to ear.

"You won, Bells!" Alice exclaimed loudly.

"I know," I whispered faintly, "Alice can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Oh, just to think about stuff?"

I nodded, and laid on my bed.

"And tell him yes?" she said, like she already knew what would happen next.

I looked up at her and glared.

"Hey, like I said before, you two would be the perfect couple!" she replied, and she turned to walk out. But she turned around with a smile. "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you." And the door closed quietly.

I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, allowing thousands of millions of thoughts into my head.

_Maybe the e-mail was a fluke and they sent this to the wrong person,_ I thought.

"_Don't be stupid, Bella!" the other me, the cooler, more confident me, said, "You can sing your butt off and you deserve this!"_

_But what if I can't stand next to him with my own two feet? What if I fail?_

"_You won't fail. Rosalie's taught you everything you know about singing, and she believes in you….at least I think."_

Rosalie. As soon as her name appeared in my head, I started to feel nauseous. She was still not talking to me. She, Alice, and our mom were the only reasons I kept my singing going. And when our mom died, Rosalie had become my teacher and advisor. Now that she hated me, I didn't know what to do.

Take the job, don't take the job. Talk to Rosalie, don't talk to her.

Decisions, decisions.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed, letting all of my worries drift me off to sleep…

I dreamed of the same dream of Edward and I singing at a concert together. The faces of the cheering crowd and the burn of the hot, bright lights were all familiar. However, the song was different.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home,_

_We've still got time._

_Raise your hopeful voice,_

_You have a choice,_

_You've made it now._

_Falling slowly,_

_Sing your melody,_

_I'll sing along._

We were sitting next to each other at his grand piano. I was playing the left hand, he was playing the right. He was so much better than I was. I could feel his gaze on my face as I gazed at his fingers running over the keys. When the song did end-

"Bella." I heard a faint voice call me. Mom?

"Bella!" This time it was a little louder, and I opened my eyes slowly to meet Rosalie's expressionless brown ones.

"Oh. Hey Rose. What's up?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

"Okay. What's for dinner?" I asked, getting up and walking out of my room with her.

"Chicken and rice," she replied. I noticed that she barely looked at me. Maybe it was time to confront her and ask what her problem was.

"Rosalie…" I started, but when she looked at me, I stopped. She didn't look like she hated my guts, but just…tired. I knew she didn't want to talk right now. "Never mind," I murmured, and I sat down at the table.

Dinner was quiet for once. Alice tried to keep it entertaining by talking about things both Rosalie and I liked such as books, music, and TV shows, but it didn't work so well. I put on a brave face and smiled when necessary. Rosalie did as well, but still refused to look me in the eye.

When we finished eating, we cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. Rosalie stepped forward to the sink, but I stopped her.

"No, Rose, I can do the dishes tonight," I offered.

She looked at me surprisingly and blinked. "Um…you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want you to relax. I can tell you need it." I replied.

She smiled a little and stepped back from the sink. I stepped forward and turned on the faucet.

"Thank you." I heard her say quietly, not in hatred or in an icy tone, but in a very thankful, almost sad way. I turned around and saw her eyes filled with tears.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" I asked her gently, immediately forgetting about the dishes, the contest I just won, and the fact that my oldest sister hadn't spoken to me for weeks.

She sniffed. "Nothing I just…can we talk? After you're done?"

"Sure." I whispered. She left quickly, wiping her eyes.

I suddenly became very sad for my sister, and also very nervous. More nervous than the day I decided to make that stupid video.

**A/N: The song in Bella's dream is ****Falling Slowly**** by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova(from the movie "Once"). Once again, sorry for not updating lately. I'm already working on the next chapter! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6 reupload

**Hey! I know what you're probably thinking, "Where have you been?" "It's been too long!" Well, I'm back! And I know I said I wanted a beta to help me out, and I still do, but I've decided to put this next chapter out because it just came to me, really.**

**Anyway, before I start babbling, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I finished the last dish in the sink and put the dish in the dishwasher. I closed the dishwasher and braced myself for the talk with Rosalie. Every step toward her room felt like my last. My hands felt shaky; I could feel my heart beating, pounding in my chest. It was a good thing I kept my breathing in check, or else I really would be a major wreck.

When I finally made it to Rose's door, I heard light piano playing. I remembered this song. It was the first one we wrote together after our parents died. We'd decided that we'd become a duo band of some sort…

_Flashback (1 year ago)_

_Rosalie=underlined; Bella=no underlined; both= __**bold **_

_***No one but me.***_

_*We are moving through the crowd.*_

_Rosalie played the last chord on her keyboard I followed through a few seconds later with a strum of my guitar with a smile._

_Rosalie turned to me, a huge smile all over her face. "Yes! We finally finished!" she exclaimed, and we high-fived._

"_Once I'm 18, we're going to get signed to some famous record company, and then we're so going to rock!" I said excitedly. _

"_Yeah, we are!" Rosalie exclaimed, and we hi-fived again. "Just promise me something?"_

"_Sure. What?" I asked, curious._

"_Promise me that you'll let no one come between us. No boys, personal stuff. And when I say us, I mean you, Alice, and me," she replied in a serious tone._

"_I promise." I agreed. She smiled, and we wrapped our arms around each other for a hug._

_End Flashback_

So that's why she was so upset at me. I forgot that after high school, we'd plan to become an official duo band, and we'd look for record companies to sign us. But since I won Edward's contest, that changed everything.

I slid down to the floor and sat against the wall next to her door. I put my head between my legs and sighed.

I heard her door open, but I didn't look up.

"Bella? You ok?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up and saw that her brown eyes were rimmed red. I got up and gave her a big hug. She tensed up for about three seconds, and then I felt her relax and put her eyes around my waist.

She sniffed. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried tearfully, "I've been acting like an immature brat. If you want to sing with Edward, you can. I have no right to stand in your way."

We let each other go and I looked into her eyes. "No, Rose, I completely forgot our agreement and promise last year. If I take this job and sign with him, then where does that leave you?" I replied.

"I'll be supporting you every step of the way," she smiled, "You're going to need a vocal coach!"

I smiled and hugged her again.

"If you don't mind my asking," I replied, letting go again, "why the sudden change of mind?"

Rosalie pulled me into her room and shut the door. Then she sat on the edge of her bed while I remained standing.

"I finally realized how…wrong and selfish it was to make you see that you weren't supposed to sing with Edward, but you were supposed to sing with me," she began, "When I saw you both talking in Environmental Science today, I thought you'd already made your decision before talking to me and Alice about it."

"But I didn't. I still don't." I replied.

"I know, and I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions." She finally looked up at me, her dark brown eyes glassy with tears.

I sat down next to her and took her hand. "I know why you were mad at me. You were upset I'd leave you for a guy. At first I didn't get it and I thought I did something wrong, but I remembered what you told me last year, and now I don't know what to do." I sniffed.

Rosalie thought for a while, then spoke, "I think you should go for it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if you don't now, you'll regret it later."

"But what about you? And Alice?" I asked.

"Alice's probably already planning out your tour dates for next year now," she laughed, "And I'll be okay. Maybe I'll go looking around for labels too."

"I don't want you to be struggling while I'm having the time of my life with some guy." I rebutted.

"But Edward's not just 'some guy' is he?" Rosalie smiled inquisitively.

I blushed deeply. "That's not the point…"

"It totally is the point," my sister replied, "I see the way you look at him. You like him, don't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Bella?"

"Okay, yeah, I do. But it doesn't matter because he's with…_her,_ and he'll never fall for me."

"Bella, that's not true," Rosalie said, hugging me, "You know what I've heard?"

"What?"

"Tanya cheats on him."

I turned to her. "_What?" _I exclaimed.

"Yep," she nodded matter-of-factly, "I heard that when she was in the bathroom with her friends last Thursday. She was giggling about how she had a "good night with Jake", if you catch my drift…"

"Ew…" I shuddered. "Does Edward know at all?"

She shrugged, "If he did, he would've broken up with her by now," she said. "Do you know a Jake?"

"No….wow." I trailed off.

"I know."

"Do you think someone should tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Rosalie," I groaned, and she laughed.

"No, I think he should find out on his own, on his own time, or that little slut should tell him herself," she muttered.

I gasped, "Rose!"

"Well it's true!" she laughed, and I started laughing.

When we calmed down, Rosalie asked, "So, are you going to do it?"

"Do what….ohh." I said quietly, realizing.

"You'd be so great, and it'd get you closer to Edward." She smiled.

"Maybe…" I trailed off again.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Alice yelled, making us both jump, "Just do it already. It would make everyone happy!"

"Alice were you listening the entire time?" I yelled back.

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed. "The point is, do you want this?"

I thought for a while. I did really want to do it, but I was worried that either I'd choke or Edward would

upstage me. I told my sisters this.

"Please."Alice replied, entering the room. "The only reason he'd try to upstage you would be to bolster on about how much in love with you he is."

"Alice, he has a girlfriend-" I started.

"Who's a hypocritical whore." Alice broke in.

"I know right!" Rosalie laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"And even if you don't like singing with him, you can always quit and come back here. Wishing and wanting to be famous, getting signed by another big record company…" Rosalie implied.

"Quit? So you think I can't do it?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"No, I think you can do it, but…" she shrugged, "maybe it'll be too much to handle."

I looked to Alice, who glanced at Rosalie. She glared at her for a minute until she realized. Then she put on the same face her older sister had.

"Yeah, Bells," she said in the same doubtful tone, "With all of that publicity, the talk shows, the interviews, the tabloids, and haters—"

"Well that won't happen!" I declared, standing. "Edward and I might make an album and it flops, but that won't matter because it doesn't mean we'll end and that's it. I'm doing this no matter what any tabloid or talk show host or even you two say about me!"

Alice and Rosalie exchanged knowing looks to each other and smiling, and that's when I knew.

"You guys were doing that reverse psychology thing were you?" I asked quietly.

"Yep! And it worked wonders!" Alice replied happily. "Well done, Rose!" she nodded to her older sister.

"Thanks, Al!" Rose appreciated, "Works every time!" They slapped hands, and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you guys always do that?" I asked, "To me, especially?"

"Because it's fun!" Alice giggled.

"And because you know we're right." Rosalie added, smiling knowingly.

I groaned loudly. "Just be glad I'm doing this for me and not for you two, because you guys are evil!" I shouted, trying to hide my smile.

"Whatever! You love us!" Alice exclaimed, and hugged my waist.

I hugged her back, and reached for Rosalie. She stood up and wrapped her arms around us both. We stood there for a moment longer until it was time for bed.

Right before I crawled in bed, I got on my laptop and replied to Edward's e-mail, telling him I'd love to be his partner.

**A/N: the song used in the flashback is Aly and AJ's "No One." Read, review, favorite if you want too! You know you want too!**


	7. Chapter 7 reupload

**Hey y'all! Just so you know, I am alive! I haven't gone away; I've just been busy with college stuff. I leave next Saturday for move-in day! Yay I'm excited for that, but I'm also excited to meet my roommate and to get to know the school inside and out!**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine, just used for admiring! And the song used for this chap belongs to its respectful owners.**

Edward saw my frozen state and answered, "I don't think there's any need for that, I mean, you've heard me sing, you've heard her sing—"

"But we want to hear you both together, right everyone?" Emmett pointed out.

"I actually want to," Jake added.

"Me too. I've never actually heard Bella sing, so it should be interesting," regarded Billy.

"And this would show if they really good enough for each other," Jasper included, "Not that I think you'd be bad…but…"

"The point is," Carlisle interrupted, "we, all seven of us, want to hear the both of you to sing so we can decide whether or not this would be good for you, Bella."

"But," Esme called in, "most of us have heard what she can bring to the table," she smiled at me, and I smiled weakly back, "so it's up to her whether she wants to sing or not." She then turned to me. "Do you want to do this, sweetheart?"

I looked at her, then back at Edward. I could tell he really wanted me to say yes, but wasn't going to push me. I was so glad he didn't say anything; I would've swooned over anything he said anyway…

I shook my head, just to clear it, then finally said, "Um…it's ok—I'll do it. I mean, it won't be recorded, will it?"

"Not if you don't want to," Edward told me.

"Whoo! Yes! I'll get my bongo set!" Emmett exclaimed, and he ran out of the dining room.

"And I'll call Alice and Rose too, so they can come see," Jasper replied, and he walked out, dialing on his cell phone.

An hour later, Rosalie and Alice and the rest of the crew came and were sitting on the couch in the living room. Emmett was sitting behind his drum; I was ready with my guitar; Edward stood beside me on my left. Tanya, unfortunately, was also here, standing beside Jake. There was something going on between those two, because they kept whispering to each other, but I decided to push that thought back when Edward tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Emmett wants to know what song we're doing," he whispered.

"Oh," I blinked. "Um…how about Jimmy Eat World?"

""Hear You Me" ?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Yeah! How'd you know?

"I love that song!" He smiled, then I smiled, then he turned back to the crowd. "We'll be singing "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World."

**(Bold: Edward**

_Italic: Bella_

_**Bold and Italic: Both)**_

I started the guitar intro, and then Emmett came in after. Then Edward started to sing.

**There's no one in town I know**

**You gave us someplace to go**

**I never said thank you for that**

**I thought I might get one more chance.**

My voice started out shaky because I was so nervous. I was surprised I could still play.

_What would you think of me now_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

_**May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**_

**What would you think of me now?  
**_**So lucky  
So strong**_

_**So proud**_

**I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance**

_**May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**_

Having Edward here next to me helped calm the nervous butterflies in my stomach and throat. I found my voice sounding a little stronger.

_May angels lead you in_

**May angels lead you in**

_May angels lead you in_

_**May angels lead you in**_

I noticed that Edward had these small mannerisms at me, and they made me smile. He was so sweet, he knew how nervous I was, so he was trying to make me feel more comfortable. He even put his hand on my shoulder during the guitar solo. That made my day right there! I knew I couldn't think of it as more than a friendly gesture, but I couldn't help it. Then he looked straight into my eyes.

**If you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big god wouldn't let it live **

_**May angels lead you in**_

_**Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**_

_**May angels lead you in**_

_**Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in**_

Everyone cheered and applauded for us when it ended, but I noticed that Tanya clapped slowly, like she didn't care, with a scowl on her face when she looked at me. ..I didn't know what her problem was with me. I mean, if she was jealous, she didn't have anything to worry about. Edward and I were just good friends…even though I wanted us to be so much more.

But anyway, Edward gestured to Emmett so he could get his spotlight, and Em cheered too. I thought that was a very nice thing he did for his brother.

After that, I signed my name on the recording contract, took some pictures with the management team, and took some with Edward.

It was turning out to be an amazing day.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading! And for those who are still with me on this story, I love you soo much! And also, if you go to my profile page, you'll notice a poll. If you want to figure out what it is, go check it out, and I'll see you guys next week!**

***Dani3***


	8. Chapter 8 reupload

"Hey don't you two need a new band name?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you guys are a hot, new duo now. You need a new group name for recognition," she explained.

"Oh," I said, "I—well we," I gestured to Edward, who smiled, "haven't really talked about a new name." I turned back to Edward, "Unless you wanted to come up with one."

He nodded. "Yeah, if it's ok with you."

I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be cool!" I replied.

So we spent the rest of the evening coming up with different pop-punk-rock group names. Emmett and Alice kept coming up with kooky names that made us laugh, Rosalie came up with clever names, but they didn't really fit. Finally, Jazz came up with a great name. We all thought it was perfect for us!

"And you should totally perform for prom!" Emmett added.

My eyes bugged out. "Prom? You really think we're ready for that kind of crowd?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! You guys are the bomb!" Em exclaimed.

"Well, how'd we get the word out?" Edward asked.

"We could get the Senior Class at school to vote Yes or No to see if they'd be up for it," Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah, and if the majority of the Class says yes, then you guys can do it," Esme replied, "And after you all graduate from high school, you both can start working on your debut album in Seattle!"

My smile faded as I realized something. "I'd have to move to Seattle, don't I?" I asked sadly. I looked to my sisters, who were looking at me with sad smiles.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm packing and arranging for my move-in day at college tomorrow. But if I have time, I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Thanks for voting on the polls! Thanks for reading! **

**Review please! **

**Do it**

**Do it**

**Do it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, I know I said I'd update sooner, but I've been around balancing college homework, new friends, and keeping myself together. But I'm happy I've found time for this chapter! Yay! And, I have two-count'em, two-betas now! Demelza Llivell and ur-vampire-girl! Thanks for all your help, girls!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine, just used for admiring!**

**And now with the show…**

"Yes, you'd have to move closer to the Hollywood Records branch in Seattle so we can start writing and recording your album," Esme explained.

"But," I rebutted, "Aren't the rest of you moving?"

"Yes," Esme answered.

"No," Carlisle interjected rudely, "I can't move because of my job. You know that."

Edward sighed deeply. I looked to him, and knew he was trying to keep his temper in control.

"Carlisle." Esme started, "We've been through this. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Edward and Bella. Think about that—"

"It's all we have been thinking about since we let the boy do this pointless hobby!" he yelled. Then he angrily pushed himself out of his chair and stormed out.

An uncomfortable silence loomed in the room then. I looked at Edward again and saw more anger, but also disappointment. Why didn't his father realize how much his youngest son was hurting without his support? Every boy needed his father, and right now, Carlisle wasn't being one. I felt angry at him, and also very sad for Edward, even Emmett and Jasper too. This meeting was a bad idea.

"I'll just go," I said quietly, standing up.

"No, Bella, it's fine. You guys don't have to leave." Jasper replied.

"No, we should. This seems like a family concern." Rosalie rebutted.

"Rose, you, Alice, and Bella _are _family. You always have been so nice to us ever since we moved here from Chicago 5 years ago," Esme smiled, which made us smile.

"Um, I have a question?" I said. I meant it to be a statement, but it sounded like a question.

"Sure, honey," Esme said warmly.

"Can my sisters move with us if they want, or do they have to stay here?"

"Well, I'd love for them to come along and support you. But, we're not forcing them to if they don't want to."

"No; wherever Bella goes, we go," Rosalie stated firmly.

"That's right." Alice added.

"Really?" I asked, and turned to them. "Wait, really? You'd do all that for me?"

"Yes," they both said, smiling.

"We love you, and we'll support anything you'll want to do." Alice replied.

"As long as it's not illegal," Rosalie joked.

I laughed, stood up, and hugged them both. "Thanks, guys," I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Aw, Bella don't cry; you make me cry," Rosalie said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Too late," I sniffled.

We hugged again, and after about five minutes we let go, and Alice started to cry too, which was rare for her, because she almost never cried. Esme passed us a tissue box, small tears forming in her eyes as well. Edward hugged me as Rosalie and Alice kissed their boyfriends. Then after another five minutes, we pulled ourselves together and sat back down with Esme.

"So what will we do about…?" I gestured to where Carlisle left.

Esme sighed deeply before speaking wearily. "We'll just…leave him for now."

I felt so bad for her. She had to deal with a huge family that was falling apart, on top of managing her son's career with a husband who didn't even approve of it. I promised myself then that I would do nothing to cause her even more stress during our project.

I wondered why Carlisle was having such a difficult time accepting his son's choice of career. It wasn't like Edward was hurting anyone or himself; he just wanted to spend the rest of his life doing what he loves, and I was lucky enough to be a part of that. If anything, Carlisle should support his sons, even though he didn't approve. Maybe someone should talk to him, get some sense into that thick head of his.

Later that day, I found myself sitting next to Edward around his grand piano. Emmett and Jasper had taken Rosalie and Alice home; Tanya and Jake went home, and Esme left the house to find Carlisle and talk to him about Edward.

"So what song should we do for prom?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know," I said nervously, wringing my hands together. I did this every time I was nervous or scared, or when I felt my heart racing in my chest every time I was near him. "I haven't really thought of anything, I'm still shocked over the fact that I won it at all!"

He laughed, "Yeah, well you deserved—" he started, and suddenly, the front door opened and Carlisle stormed in. He looked tired, some of his hair sticking out, and his eyes were drained. He saw us, grunted slightly, and walked upstairs. He was muttering under his breath about how Edward could have been studying science instead of horsing around with this "hobby" of his. He quit muttering when he stopped at his bedroom door, opened it, and closed it.

I turned back to Edward, and he looked like he was going to explode. A vein was throbbing by his temple, and he ran a hand through his unruly reddish-brown hair furiously. I laid my hand on his shoulder, and he gasped in surprise, glanced at me, and then looked up at the ceiling. I could see angry tears pooling in his eyes, and he sniffled and sighed sadly. He shook his head and whispered, "Shit…"

It was obvious he needed a shoulder to cry on, so I rubbed on his shoulder warmly. He leaned over to me and put his head on my shoulder. I felt him shaking slightly, heard him sniffling and saw him throw his arm over his eyes. He snaked his other arm over my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt surprised that he trusted me so much to let me see himself so vulnerable like this, but I didn't know what else to do.

All I knew was that I would do anything to save him from the misery Edward was feeling.

When I got home that evening, Rose and Alice bombarded me with questions. I just told them that we tried to come up with original songs for prom, but we thought of none, and we would call each other when one of us had an idea. Then I went upstairs to my room.

I jumped on my bed, grabbed my song journal and started writing what I'd hoped was my and Edward's first single.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I just came up with this idea for a chapter from watching a Michelle Branch video! "All You Wanted", to be exact! So if you want, you can listen to the song while reading this!**

**Happy reading!**

~**OoOoOoOoO~**

After I finished writing, I drifted off to sleep with my song journal in my hand.

_I dreamed of seeing myself walking in darkness with my guitar in my hand. I didn't know where I was off to, only that I had to get somewhere. Then a spotlight appeared from above, along with a microphone standing on a mic(rophone) stand._

_I nervously stepped closer to the microphone, and suddenly I heard Edward's voice calling._

"_Bella… Help me…"_

_I turned around quickly. "Edward?" I called back._

"_Save me…" he whispered._

"_Where are you?" I asked, frightened. "What's happening?"_

_I turned around again, and he was standing there, dressed in white, but he looked so… sad. He had tears streaming down his face, and his eyes were red and puffy. His hair looked even more messy than it usually did, and his skin was pale, paler than I'd ever seen it, like he'd seen a ghost; and in a way, I felt like I was looking at one. _

_I reached out for his hand, and he took it gently and pulled me closer to him. _

"_Bella… I need you…" he whispered desperately._

"_It's okay. I'm here; I can save you, if you want," I told him, hugging him._

I awoke with a start, clutching my hand to my chest. My heart was pounding so fast that I could hear it in my ears. I looked to the red numbers on my clock. It read 4:50 AM, Sunday morning. I tried to keep my breathing under control as I slid back under the covers.

Why did I have my weirdest dreams in the middle of the night? What was it with the universe giving me these dreams when everyone else was sleeping? The universe just loved to provoke me, didn't it? Or maybe I made it too easy…

Maybe this was a sign that Edward needed me now more than ever. I wasn't sure whether to talk to him about what had happened yesterday after everyone left, and I was scared that he would deny everything and push me away. That would hurt more than he'd know because I really wanted to help him and be there for him, professionally and personally.

That reminded me: We had the votes for prom to worry about, and the seniors thought it would be a good idea for us to play. I was still nervous about that because, other than yesterday's performance and Rosalie and Alice watching me every time I wrote a new song, I'd never performed in front of a huge audience before. Would the senior class like my voice? Would they like my lyrics -or, Edward and my lyrics- and if they did, did that mean that the rest of the world would like our lyrics when we started our album in the summer?

I needed to calm down. All of this pressure and stress wasn't so good for me or everyone else. Feeling too restless to go back to sleep, I got up and stumbled my way to the kitchen. When I got there, I flicked on the light, rubbed my eyes against the harsh light, and grabbed a cup from the dishwasher. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of water. I poured the water into the cup and slid into a chair nearby, sighing.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" Alice croaked behind me, and I jumped.

"Alice! Hey, you scared me," I whispered, clutching my heart once again.

"Sorry," she said, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. "How come you're up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I muttered, tracing the rim of my cup with my finger.

"Aw, how come?" my sister asked, and I shrugged. "Aw, come on, there has to be something on your mind eating at you enough to be up at five in the morning," she smiled.

I smirked. "Well, if you must know, I had a…weird dream."

"Was it the same one where you and Edward were singing 'Stop This Song' again?"

I looked up, surprised. "How'd you-"

She smiled. "You sing it in your sleep, and kept calling out his name." She giggled.

I groaned and put my hands over my face, embarrassed. I could feel my face burning up again.

Alice laughed as she took my hands away from my face, "Hey, it's okay. You like him. He likes you. It's all good."

"He doesn't like me, Alice." I sighed. "How can he when he has a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend who's a hypocritical whore!" Alice replied matter-of-factly.

"Hypocritical whore or not, he still has her. How can I take him away from the one he loves? When he finds out about her infidelity, it'll break his heart, and he'll never want to date ever again."

Alice sighed, then said, "Bella, you'll be there for him, one way or another. Especially when you two make your album in the summer."

"I do want to be there for him. But I'm just afraid he'll shut me out. You know how guys get; they don't want to show their feelings."

"Has he ever shut you out before?"

I shrugged and replied, "No, but we haven't known each other well enough for him to do that."

Alice frowned. "But you've known each other for five years."

"Doesn't mean I know everything about him."

"Well, for the rest of the school year, and the rest of your lives together, you'll get to know each other," she said smiling.

"We're making music together, not getting married." I frowned, laughing.

"Ooh, but in 5 years…" Alice's eyes were starting to glow, and I could already see the wheels turning in her head.

"Alice…" I warned her.

"What?" she asked innocently, smiled then turned serious. "But really, why don't you just tell him how you feel? Odds are, he likes you too."

"How do you know that? _If _he does, why hasn't he done anything yet?"

"Because A. He has to deal with this hypocritical whore, and B. He just doesn't know it yet."

I rolled my eyes, getting up and taking my full glass to the sink. "Face it, Ali. He doesn't like me that way, and he probably never will." I tried and failed to hide the disappointment and sadness in my voice.

I heard Alice hug me from behind. "He will, just give him time and keep being there for him," she whispered.

I turned around and hugged her back. "Thanks, Ali," I whispered.

With a flick of the light, we both went back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy Y'all! I'm on Spring Break, and I promised myself that I would upload all week for you guys! This is too exciting because I have sooooooooooooooooo many songs chosen for Edward and Bella's careers as a duo! I can't wait for those two to start sangin'! but we gotta get some other things in the way, like the senior ballot!**

**Happy reading! ^_^**

**And this chapter is un-betaed, by the way.**

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Later that day, I got up, and got ready for the day. I took a nice, hot shower, thinking about my and Alice's late-night conversation last night.

Maybe with time, Edward could like me as more than a friend…

I shook my head, got out of the shower, and walked to my room, thinking about what it'd be like if Edward and I were together by next year…we'd be on top of the world…selling platinum-selling albums all over the world…getting married…having children of our own…helping them get in the music business, if they wanted…the whole image made me smile…

_There's a vulture on my shoulder,_

_And he's telling me to give in._

_Always hissing right in my ear,_

_Like it's coming from my own head. _

_It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up…_

VersaEmerge's "Fixed at Zero" blaring from my cell phone made me jump out of my thoughts, and I grabbed it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Hey, Bella. It's me," Edward's velvet voice came through, and my heart melted.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked shyly. I could feel my face burning up with just hearing his voice. Rose passed by my room, and saw my red face. She gave me a smirk and mouthed, "Edward?" I nodded, and she nodded, giving off a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes, embarrassed.

"Bella? Are you there?" Edward called out to me. I gasped, embarrassed even more that I totally forgot about him on the line.

"Sorry! Um…what were you saying?" I asked.

I heard him snicker. "Are you busy with something?" he asked.

"No, just my sister being annoying." I laughed, and he joined me.

"Well, tell Rosalie or Alice I say hello. Anyway, um, I said that I'd like for you to meet the band today," he replied.

I didn't know all of Edward's bandmates, but when I saw them live, they looked like they really enjoyed playing together. There was his drummer, Sam, who was really tall, tan, and seemed pretty tough but nice. Then, there was the rhythm guitarist, Seth, and from the online videos of them playing live, Edward and Seth seemed to have a brotherly relationship, and that was very nice to see. Then, there was the lead guitarist, Paul, and honestly, he scared me. He always seemed so angry and depressed whenever I saw him onstage. Edward hardly talked to him, and I've heard that he only got the job because he was such a good guitarist. And last, but not least, there was the bassist, Kate. She was a feisty little one who reminded me so much of Alice, with her high sense of fashion and loud mouth and positive attitude on life. I couldn't wait to meet her, all of them actually. But, as always, my insecurities got the best of me.

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered.

"They'll love you, Bella. Especially Kate. She's already jumping up and down in excitement," Edward chuckled.

I smiled, my crush on him growing even more in that moment. It was sweet of him to try to reassure me that everything was going to be ok.

"Yeah, ok, I'll meet them…" I trailed off.

"But?" he asked.

"But…what about Paul?"

"What about him?"

"He …kinda scares me…"

"Oh, listen, he may look all tough and mean, but he's really not all that bad."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Really. I mean, I know he gets a little, or a lot, rough around the edges, and cold, but there are days where he actually cracks a smile."

I giggled. "Oh wow, such a big deal!"

Edward laughed, " I know right? But really, don't worry about him, we'll protect you. You're pretty much a part of the family now."

I could feel my eyes tear up at that endearing statement and sniffled. "Thanks…" I whispered.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned.

I wiped my eyes, and sniffled, "Yeah, I'm good. You're really sweet, that's all," I smiled.

He chuckled, "Oh, well, I try. So, you'll come by later today?"

"Yeah, definitely," I smiled. "When will everyone be there?"

"In about 2 hours," he answered.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I replied.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

~OoOoOoOoOoOo~

**Yaaaay! Sorry to leave you with a cliffie! I guess I'm just evil that way! *insert evil laugh here* Next chapter up later today, so press the little review button down here! You know you want to!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Baa-aaack! Here's the next chappie! Like I said, these will be un-betaed this week!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~OoOoOoOoOo~**

I ran downstairs to get some breakfast, and saw Rose and Alice eating and talking.

I pointed to Rose, "You are awful!"

She gasped in mock innocence, "What did I do?" she asked.

"You embarrassed me in front of Edward," I said.

"Wait, Edward? What?" Alice replied, confused. "He was here?"

"He just called, said he wanted me to come over to meet the band," I answered.

"Oh, awesome!" Alice trilled, "We'll come with you!"

"No!" They both stopped cold and stared at me, and I sighed, "No, I mean, no, it's ok. I mean, it's probably just going to be me meeting the band and signing more papers and stuff."

Rose was the first to come out of her frozen state. "Bells," she walked slowly to me, "You sure you're ok?" she asked tentatively.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

She sighed and hugged me tightly. "What's wrong, baby sister?" she whispered in my ear.

I lay my head on her shoulder. "I don't know. I'm just really nervous about everything. Meeting them, getting ready for the senior ballot tomorrow, actually sitting down and writing with Edward. It's all so much to take in just a few days…"

I felt her warm, delicate hands rub circles on my back as she comforted, "You'll be fine, Bella. It'll just take adjusting, and before you know it, you'll be begging for graduation so you can get out of this one-horse town."

I giggled. "We don't have horses here."

"Well, you get my point," she laughed, and pulled away, "Do you want us to go with you for moral support?"

I thought about it for a minute. "No, that's ok. I'll need to get used to going to places without my big sisters walking me everywhere. But I appreciate it though."

I looked to Alice, and she stood up to give me a hug too.

I had the best sisters ever.

I kissed her hair, ate breakfast, then got up to leave for Edward's house.

**~OoOoOoOoOo~**

**Review please! Bella meets the band in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews so far!**

**And…it was my birthday yesterday! YaaaaaY!**

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

When I arrived at Edward's house in my big, red, truck, I saw Edward come out the front door and walk to my door.

I came out of my truck and smiled as he gave me a hug.

"Hi," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I breathed, and my heart hurt a bit as he let go.

"Um, everyone's inside," he said, "Nervous?"

"A bit," I replied, nervously laughing.

"You'll be fine," he smiled, "They're all dying to meet you."

We both walked together to the house, and a young woman with white blonde hair hugged me tightly as soon as I stepped inside.

"Hi, Bella!" She let go of me, but didn't let go of my hands. She chirped excitedly, "I'm Kate Denali, Tanya's sister."

Oh, no…

She must have noticed my scared face, gently hugged me again, saying, "Don't worry, I'm nothing like her. I'm a lot nicer."

I snickered in her hair. "Sorry, for judging, though. I just…"

"No, no, I understand. My sister can be a little," she trailed off, glancing at Edward, who was watching us carefully, and back to me, "um…eccentric sometimes. But, here, let me introduce you to everyone else." She led me to the living room, and a young Native American boy came up to me.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Seth Clearwater," he said cheerfully, and he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I took it, smiling, "Hi, Seth."

"So I hear you're going to be with us for a while," he replied.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I said, nodding nervously.

"Well, don't worry, everyone's super nice, and if anyone bothers you, you have them answer to me," Seth said proudly.

I giggled, "Ok."

A built older Native American man, maybe in his late 20's, walked up to me. "Hello, Bella," he smiled, "I'm Sam Uley, the infamous drummer of the band."

"Infamous, my ass!" Emmett boasted, and I turned to see him walking down the stairs, making me giggle even more.

"Hi, Emmett!" I laughed, and he picked me up, squeezing me to his body.

"Hi, Bells!" he replied loudly for the world to hear.

"I…can't breathe…Em!" I gagged, and he set me down on my feet.

"Sorry, Bells," he laughed, "I just like to see your cheeks get all pink every time I do that."

I rolled my eyes as everyone else chuckled.

"Oh, you didn't meet Paul yet," Edward said, and he gestured another tall and built Native American man over. But unlike Sam and Seth, Paul had a frown on his face, like he didn't even want to be there. He had icy, cold look in his black eyes, and I suddenly didn't want to meet him anymore. I felt a hand wrap around mine, and I looked down, and then up to see Kate give me a warm smile. I tried to smile back.

"Bella," Edward called me back, and I turned to him and Paul, "This is Paul Lahote, our lead guitarist. If you have any, like, musical suggestions, you should ask him."

"Oh, ok. It's nice to meet you, Paul," I replied shyly.

"Hello," he gruffed.

There was a long, awkward pause, and I felt my hands beginning to sweat.

Kate was the first to break thesilence. "So," she cleared her throat, "Bella, you go to school with Edward as well?"

"Um, yeah, we're both seniors," I answered quietly, and Edward smiled a bit.

"Aww, you guys excited for graduation?"

"Yeah, but I'm more excited for prom though," Edward replied, and he winked at me, making me smile.

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

"Do you guys know if you guys are the opening act for prom?" Sam asked.

"No," Edward and I both said, laughing.

"But the vote's tomorrow, right?" Kate piped in, asking.

"Yep," I said, smiling. I loved her sparky attitude; it made me cheer up a little about my awkward encounter with Paul.

"So why don't we just start up a few songs and covers just in case we get the votes, but if we don't, we use the setlist for our first tour?" She asked, smiling.

I smiled, and looked to Edward, who was also smiling.

"That's a great idea, Kate," Edward smiled.

We spent the rest of the day looking over playlists on all of our Ipods, figuring out which songs to cover. Kate wanted to do all ska rock and glam rock, but we denied her. Then I suggested adding both pop and rock, but only Kate and Edward agreed with me. Finally, we all decided to cover Lil Wayne's "How to Love". Even Paul cracked a smile at that.

We all walked over to Edward's music room, picked up our instruments, and got to work.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

**So my birthday was fun! My mom and I had dinner at TGI Friday's, and the waiters sang to me, and gave me an ice cream sundae! **

**How do you guys like the band so far? Review me your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

TSIO ch. 14:  
The next day, Monday, when I pulled up my red truck in Forks High School parking lot, I could see a huge crowd surrounding a small cart held by Emmett and Jasper. The cart's label above their heads read "Vote for Duo of the Prime to perform at Senior Prom: The Concert of the Year!"

What the hell?

Starting to get upset, I jogged over and pushed people over to get to the front.

"Ok, ok, one at a time," I heard Emmett laugh.

Finally, I got to Emmett and pulled on his arm. "Emmett, what is going on?" I exclaimed.

"I'm helping you get all the votes in for prom concert!" he replied, smiling from ear to ear, "Don't look at me like that! It was Edward's idea! And besides, you should be happy, look at how many votes I've sold!"

I looked into the bucket of tickets and saw that almost all of them were gone.

Wow...he really pulled through. I told him as such.

"Shoosh yeah, I did!" he grinned, wrapping a hulky arm around my shoulders. I smiled, somehow grateful for Em's encouragement for me and his youngest brother.

The morning bell rang, and everyone went inside the school building. I looked around and saw small pink tickets in people's hands. I saw Angela holding one, and she happily gave me a hug. I returned the friendly gesture, smiling, "What's up, Ang?"

"You've finally found your calling!" she gushed.

"My calling?" I questioned, laughing.

"Yeah, your calling to be with your future husband," she replied, and wiped a fake tear off the corner of her eye.

"My...wait, what?" I asked, "My future husband? What?"

"Yeah! This time next year, you and Edward will be engaged to be married, and then have babies and then-"

I stopped her there.

"Oh my gosh, we're making music together, we're not going to end up together!" I shouted at her, getting tired of her antics. She'd been hanging out with Alice for too long.

I immediately regretted my yelling at her when I saw the tears in her eyes. I sighed, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, honey," I softly replied. Angela didn't hug back at first, which made me think she was mad at me, which made me feel an even horrible best friend.  
But she slid her arms around my waist, and sniffled, "It's ok."

She let go of me and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, and smiled.

"I keep forgetting how sensitive you are," I whispered.

"It's ok," she reassured me, "I think I'm too sensitive for my own good."

I gave her another hug, trying to ignore the homeroom bell. We let go and I went to my locker. Since the last day of finals was last Friday, we would spend all of this week making last-minute prep for senior prom, which was this Friday...

Edward and I could be performing in 4 days...

When I shut it, I jumped, startled at the sight of Edward. He looked...nervous, I guessed. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his whole body was tense.

"Um...hi," I started.

"Hey," he whispered, "Can we talk?" He asked me so unsurely, like he thought I wouldn't say yes.

"Yeah, sure, I just have to go to homeroom first, and so do you," I replied, smiling.

He cracked a smile, nodded, and turned to leave.

"Wait! Where should I meet you?" I asked.

He turned around, walking backwards, saying,"Um, right. Meet me by my locker? After homeroom?"

I nodded, and he turned back around and left.

I went to homeroom in a daze. I had a feeling Edward wanted to talk about his breakdown the other day. Was he embarrassed? Was he scared? Did he regret his dependence on me? I couldn't take it if he didn't want to be friends anymore because this was as close as I would ever get to him in any intimate way. I really liked him, but if he didn't want to work together anymore, I wouldn't be able to handle that. I'd hide my feelings for him if it meant we could fulfill our dreams together.

"Bella?" I jumped at the voice, and. I saw Alice waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Homeroom's over," she laughed, swinging her leather black tote over her shoulder.

"Oh, right," I stood up and grabbed my backpack, walking out the door."Edward said he wanted to talk to me," I told Alice.

"Really? Why, to confess his love for you?" Alice laughed.

I glared at her, replying, "Alice."

"What?" she asked, faking innocence, "Maybe-"

"No, Alice! He probably wants to talk about the other night," I sighed.

"Wait, what? The other night? What?" my sister exclaimed.

I turned a corner and saw Edward leaning against his locker, his thumbs tapping vigorously on his cell phone. He looked up, saw Alice and me, and must have texted whoever it was goodbye. Then he slid the phone in his back pocket, walking over to us.

"Hey, ladies," he greeted us. I could tell he was confused as to why Alice was with me.

"Hey," I whispered, and I looked expectantly at Alice, hoping that she got my message to leave. She received my message, nodded and winked.

"I'll see you guys later," she chirped, then danced off.

I heard Edward sigh of relief, so I turned to him.

"So...What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for the other night," Edward started," I wasn't myself, and I shouldn't have dumped my whole shit in you like that. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, Edward, it's fine, really, "I assured him," I'm not mad at you or anything."

"You're not?"

"No, you were upset at what your dad said. If it were me, I'd do the same."

"I've never...cried in front of anyone other than my mom."

"Really?"

Edward nodded silently.

"Well," I said, "if you ever need another shoulder to cry on, mine's always available, if you want anyway."

He smiled, and came over to hug me. "I'll take that into consideration."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I never wanted this moment to end, but once again, the universe wanted to prove me wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyy guys! Thanks so much for all of the love from the last chapter! Here's another one for you! **

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

TSIO ch. 15:  
I felt my shoulder get pulled back sharply, and I gasped out of shock and fear when I saw Tanya's piercing glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at me.

"I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say or do.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my man!" she screamed.

I frowned, saying, " You never told me that..."

"Yeah, well I'm telling you, no, warning you-" she spat at me, but thankfully, Edward cut her off.

"Tanya, what the hell? Why are you being so mean?" he asked.

"I'm not being mean, just taking what's mine!"

Edward sighed, and his nostrils flared up in anger. If I wasn't so scared of the situation, I would've thought that he was so hot.

"Tanya, can I talk to you for a minute?" he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Sure, baby," the strawberry blonde smiled too sweetly.

He walked quickly past her without acknowledging me, and Tanya followed suit. I didn't know what to do. I knew it wasn't ok to listen in on a private conversation, but I couldn't help it when I heard Edward's low angry voice rumble.

"I can't believe your acting this way again!" he retorted lowly.

"I'm not acting like anything, I'm just telling your little friend over there to-"

"Leave Bella out of this! She has done nothing to deserve your hate! What has she done to you?"

"She doesn't know when to back off! She's had your eye on you since she's met you!"

I froze, and my palms began to sweat. Shit, the bitch knew! How did she know? When did she know? Who told her?

There was a long silence, then I heard Edward take in a breath before he spoke again, this time a little calmer.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? If she had feelings for me, she would've told me."

"That's the point, Edward she hasn't told you. She's never wanted to tell you because she didn't want to "ruin your friendship", Tanya scoffed.

Tears sprung in my eyes, and I knew I couldn't hear anymore. I ran out of the hallway and out of the school doors. I heard Edward's voice call put to me, but I didn't listen as I kept running to my truck. I fumbled in my pocket for my keys and put them in the car door, but I felt two strong hands around my waist.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's worried voice.

"Let go of me!" I squeaked through my tears.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."he turned me around to look at him, but I knew I couldn't.  
"Bella, look at me."

I shook my head, sniffling.

"Please?"

"I just want to leave, get out of here."

"I won't let you leave."

"Why?" I pushed him away. "Why? To tell me that you don't love me back? To-to tell me that you're with her, and that you only love me as a best friend?" I looked at him then and saw the pain and suffering in his eyes, and I knew I caught him.

"Let me just save us both the trouble then," I retorted. Then I swung open the truck door, got in and drove off, watching Edward standing alone in the parking lot.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N: I cried writing this chapter, by the way. **

**Rate and review, please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: What an emotional last chapter that was, huh? I've been getting reviews on how it was too short, and sad, and yeah…but this one's nice and long, just for you! **

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot to have one for the last chapter, I have to have one now. So sadly, I do not own the Twilight characters, SM does! *sadface***

**Ah, well! Enjoy!**

**~OOOoooOOOooo~**

I raced my truck as fast as it could go, with tears streaming down my face. Before I knew it, I was hyperventilating, and I knew I had to stop to get my inhaler from my bag. I wasn't an asthmatic, really, but I had slight panic attacks whenever I got really upset. Today was no different, considering I just destroyed my love life right in front of Edward's face.

When I finally got back to my house, I was a sobbing, gasping mess. I reached behind the front seat and grabbed my backpack, frantically looking for my inhaler. My hands found it, and my shaking hands grasped it. I opened it, took a deep breath in, and pressed it into my mouth. The sweet sensation of cool medicated air filled my nose and mouth, and I felt myself being able to breathe again.

I took the inhaler out of my mouth, put the cap back on, and put it in my pocket in case I needed it again.

Now that I was able to breathe again, my head felt better, clearer even. It was then that I finally realized what a complete bitch I had been to Edward. I should've told him from the beginning, back when we were just thirteen years old, how I felt about him. I should've told him that it didn't matter that he didn't love me back, that I would wait until he did. And, I should've told him that the band was more important than having any chance to be together.

Shit! The band!

How was that going to work out now, with so little time to write and rehearse? The prom was only 4 days away, and time was now wasted because of my immaturity. Well done, universe, you made your point once again! I ran inside, and called Edward on my cell phone. It rang three times, and just before I was about to hang up, his voice appeared.

"_Hey, it's Edward."_

"Edward, I-", I started, but stopped when I heard the rest of his voicemail.

"_I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message, and I'll be sure to get back to you. Thanks!"_

BEEP!

I hung up immediately after that, not because I was afraid to talk to him, but because I was just no good at leaving voicemails. It felt as if I was talking to no one, even though the receiving end would hear the message later. I threw the phone down and crashed on my bed, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. I remembered the exact day my mom, Rose, and I put them up…

_~Flashback, 14 years ago~_

"_Mommy, where this star go?" my 4-year old self asked my mom, holding up a white star._

_My mother laughed, "You can put it over here, right next to mine, honey." She pointed over to the spot above my bed, and I clumsily walked over to her. Before I could fall on my face, I felt slender arms around my waist. _

"_Whoa," Rosalie's seven-year-old voice laughed, "Don't fall, baby sister."_

"_Rosie!" I squealed, and I gave her a hug._

_She laughed, giving me a hug back. "Want to help Mommy put the star up together?" she asked me._

"_Yes, yes!" I jumped up and down in excitement._

_She lifted me up and we walked to the wall above my bed. We both put up the white star, giggling as we did. My mom smiled brightly as she saw her two daughters bonding. _

_A knock was heard, and we all turned to see my father carrying my second older sister, little 5-year-old Alice, who was sucking her thumb._

"_Wow," my father exclaimed, "The room looks nice, ladies! " He turned to Alice, "Doesn't it look nice, Ali?"_

_Little Alice nodded, pulled the thumb out of her mouth, and said," Yeah, it look like princess room!" She squealed as our dad tickled her tummy._

_Our mother stepped back to look at the finished product. "It does, doesn't it?" she considered, smiling. She picked me up. "And now, you'll have your very own princess room for you, and in 20 years, for your daughter, and her daughter…" she started tearing up, and Alice squirmed out of Daddy's arms and ran to Mommy's legs, hugging her. Rosie walked to Mommy and did the same._

_Our dad chuckled at the family hug. "Looks like you don't have to worry about losing anyone, honey," he told our mom. He came over to us, putting his arms around the four of us. _

"_My girls," I heard him whisper in my ear. _

_~End Flashback ~_

I looked away from my ceiling, wishing that my parents were here to help me with my dilemma. I wanted my mom to tell me what I should do, what I should tell Edward and the band. I wanted my dad to tell me what he thought Edward might have been thinking, since he was a teenage boy once in his lifetime. I just wanted my parents back, but I knew that was impossible. My hand travelled down to my mother's wedding ring on my right ring finger. I looked down and held my right hand up into the light. It really was a beautiful ring; it had a white gold band, with small diamond studs on both sides of a pearl-shaped purple diamond. Rosalie found it and gave it to me a week after our parents died. I'd wanted her to keep it, but she said it was better that I would, considering I'd kept looking at it when our mother was alive.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the front door burst open and I heard a frantic Rosalie and Alice call me, "Bella? Bella? Bella?"

"In here," I croaked, and I cleared my throat, realizing that I hadn't spoken since my argument with Edward.

Rosalie and Alice stormed in my room frantically.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, sitting up slowly.

"Someone saw you with Edward, and told me that you ran off-" Alice started.

" And then someone else saw you hyperventilating in your truck," Rose put in.

"Who called Jasper, who told me, who told Emmett, who told Rosie-" Alice chirped.

"And after our last classes, we all ran out of there and sped on right over here!" Rosalie huffed out.

"Wow. " I laughed, "So, where's everyone else?"

"They're on their way, Emmett got hungry, so the boys went over to get some KFC," Alice scoffed, "Don't they know that when a loved one is in a dire situation, you do not stop by a KFC, Burger King, or any type of fast food joint? Subway, I'll understand, but seriously? KFC? Do they not know how many calories are in one drumstick?"

Rose and I giggled as we watched our sister vent.

She sighed and gave me a hug. "But, despite our sometimes-stupid boyfriends, we're so happy you're ok."

"Yeah, we were so worried about you," Rose added in, joining us in our family hug.

I smiled, "Thanks, guys," as I hugged them back.

I heard the front door slam open again and heard Emmett's booming voice call out, "Bells! Bella! Where are you, are you ok, B?"

"I'm in here, you big lug!" I laughed.

He and Jasper's footsteps thudded up the stairs and came straight to my door. "Bella, I'm so sorry we weren't here sooner," Jasper replied, hugging me, "El Stupido over here wanted to stop by for a snack!"

He hit Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey! I was hungry!" Emmett retorted, laughing and rubbing the back of his head, "But at least I'm here for you, Bells. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," I smiled, and he grabbed my arm, crushing me in a body-slamming hug. "Em…can't…breathe!" I gasped.

"Love you too, B!" Emmett guffawed, letting me breathe.

I heard slow footsteps come upward from the stairs, and the whole room fell into silence as Edward entered.

**~OOOOoooooOOOOOoooo~**

**Uh-oh! What does Edward want now? **

**Rate and review to find out!;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yaaay I finally have over 2,000 hits for TSIO! I'm so happy! And I have 55 reviews! You guys are amazing! And just because you're amazing, here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em up! **

**~OOOooooOOOooooOOO~**

"Hey," Edward whispered.

"Hey," We all spoke up awkwardly.

Edward looked at me nervously, asking, "Bella, can we talk?"

I sighed and nodded, knowing there would be no other way around this.

"Ok, everyone out, let's go," Emmett shooed Alice, Rosalie, and Jazz out. He closed the door on them and turned around, "Glad we got them out!"

I looked to him, confused. Why wasn't he gone as well? I glanced at Edward's face and wished I hadn't; he was giving his brother a very annoyed glare.

Em finally got the hint and whined, "Oh, come on, me too?"

We didn't say anything, just continued to glare at him. He sighed, defeated, and left, grumbling under his breath.

Edward sighed, and I felt his hand slide into mine. I couldn't look at him yet because knew I would start crying again.

"Bella," he sighed, "I'm so sorry."

I gulped the lump in my throat back and whispered, "Why? For what? I acted like a total bitch to you. I shouldn't have…"

"No, I shouldn't have let her push you around like that, call you all those horrible things. And I wasn't any better, I didn't defend you or anything, I just sat back and denied it!"

I jumped at his angry voice and let go of his hand. I wasn't scared of him, just of his temper. But I knew he'd never hurt me intentionally.

He looked at me, and tears began pooling in my eyes.

"Oh no, " he softly said, shocked, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He reached over and hugged me tightly.

I sniffled, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You know what I realized?"

"What?" he murmured in my hair.

"That how I feel isn't as important as keeping our friendship together. And it doesn't matter how I feel if it keeps the band together too, if you haven't already decided to throw me out," I replied.

He pulled me back, a confused look on his face," Throw you out? You want to leave?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, but if you wanted me out-"

"Who said I wanted you to leave, right when we're supposed to perform in 4 days?" He asked incredulously. I looked into his deep green eyes, and I saw that he really didn't want me to leave.

But I just had to make sure, so I asked timidly, "You really don't want me out?"

He smiled crookedly, "No. Ok, so I don't…love you that way, but I do love you as a best friend. You're the best friend I've ever had, and it would be completely cruel to let you go."

I smiled, wiping my eyes, "Thanks. You're my best friend too."

"Hey, what about me?" We heard Em and Alice yell outside the door.

"What the hell?" I walked over and opened the door, and I saw Emmett and Alice running away, "Were you two listening the entire time?"

"Noooo!" they both called out and I rolled my eyes, shutting the door again. I turned to see Edward laughing, which made me laugh.

"Ohh, boy! Tell me why I hang out with your brothers again?" I asked, laughing.

Edward shrugged, smiling, "Maybe because they have nothing else to do!" yelling loud enough for them to hear.

"Mahh-haa!" Emmett yelled back.

I burst out laughing, and hugged Edward again. I felt him sway us from side to side and kiss my hair. After a long minute, he let go.

"But yeah," he started quietly, "No one wants you to leave the band because of this," he gestured between the space between us. "And, I told Tanya what she said was wrong, and we're taking a break after prom."

I gaped, "You are?"

He nodded grimly, "It'll give me some time to think about us, even if there is an 'us'."

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I've caused a rift between the two of you."

He shook his head,"No, you haven't. I've wanted this for a while now. You know you're the only girl friend I've had?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's because of Tanya's crazy jealousy that keeps other potential female friends away."

"Wow. So what kept me around?"

He sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed, "I told her to back off and stop treating you like one of her minions. I told her that either she'll stop being so mean to you or I'll break up with her."

"And then?"

"And then she said, 'Ok.' "

I frowned, "Just ok?"

He nodded, "Just ok."

"So…she won't harass me anymore?"

"Not as long as we're still friends," he looked into my eyes, hope sparkling in his.

I smiled, and put my head on his shoulder. "Best friends."

~OOOooooOOOOooooOOO~

**A/N: Awwwww! I had to end it there, because next chapter, they'll start working on the prom performance! Yay! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heyy guys! It's Prom preparations! So I'll just stop talking and gushing and let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this thing! Sadly, I don't own Twilight, or its characters, SM does.**

**Ok, now I'm done talking! **

**~ooOOoo~**

When Edward and I finally got downstairs, we saw the band equipment all set up and our band mates sitting in the living room with my sisters and Edward's brothers.

"Hey, you guys," I replied, surprised, "What are you doing here? Did you set all this up?" I gestured to the living room turned stage.

"I called Alice, and she let us in, " Kate explained, "We exchanged numbers, so everyone knows each other now."

"That's good," I smiled, "But why are you all here?"

"Hoping to at least write one song for prom, of course!" Sam grinned.

When he mentioned prom, I felt those nervous, jittery butterflies roam in my stomach again. I grabbed on Edward's arm, and he turned to me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, his voice low with worry.

I noticed where my hand was, and quickly took it off his arm. Rose and Alice immediately came across my way.

"Bella?" they both asked, and I felt bad for making them worry about me, like I was an invalid.

"I'm fine," I sighed, "Just nervous, I guess."

"Aw you don't have to be nervous, B!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, and if it helps, we're all kind of nervous in some way," Seth added.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been doing this for 6 years now, but we still get some kinds of nervous," Edward added in. I smiled at that because if these guys could get nervous and turn out awesome, then there was nothing I needed to worry about.

We all sat around the kitchen table, coming up with ideas as to what to write our first prom song about. Working with the guys and Kate was really fun, but we could get side-tracked on a random topic, like why the sky was blue, and where babies came from. Emmett's answer of the latter got us all dying when he tried to explain what happens in a woman's body.

"Wait, so you guys are saying is that those little eggs inside are not chicken eggs?" he asked, rubbing his chin.

"No!" Kate, Alice, Rosalie and I laughed.

"So wait then how-"

"Em, please! For the love of all that is holy, stop!" Edward laughed," I love you and your sometimes-stupidity, but please! We have work to do."

"What you mean sometimes-stupidity? I'm smart! Right, Rosie?" Em turned to Rose, who tried to look innocent by looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Um..." she trailed off.

"Anyway," I called in, saving her, "Should we just practice on piano or acoustic guitar and switch over to the band stuff later?"

"We usually do it on acoustics first then switch over later," Sam explained.

I nodded, "Oh, ok."

"I kind of have this melody that's been stuck in my head since yesterday," Edward replied.

"Dude really? We've had to listen to your brother chat on and on about babies, " Seth punched Emmett in the shoulder playfully.  
Emmett grinned and punched back, his adorable dimples peeking out.

Edward laughed and left to go get his guitar. I'd seen his shiny, black guitar whenever he played acoustic versions of his songs on his live shows. It gave me a reason to fall for him even harder. When he came back in the kitchen with it and sat down, I saw that he also had a black notebook.

"What's this?" I asked, touching the notebook.

"My book of songs," Edward explained, tuning his guitar," I've had it since I've started writing music."

I began looking through it, intrigued by his words and theories of seeing the world, his fans, and his search for "the one". If we weren't in his kitchen with his brothers and our band mates, I would've cried. I quickly blinked back my tears as he said he was ready.

"Ok, ready?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Emmett said.

"Hurry, our lives are boring," Seth added, leaning closer to the island.

Edward smiled and began playing a few lines. They sounded soothing, almost like a lullaby, but still had happiness to it. It sounded beautiful, and lyrics in my head started to flow in my head. I didn't know I was singing aloud until I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me. I shrunk in my head.

"What?" I whispered.

"Ooh, I hear a song coming on," Kate sang cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion.

"Well wasn't that a lyric I just heard?" she asked back.

"Um, I don't know, maybe?" I shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

I looked over to Edward, who had a bright, hopeful smile on his face. He put his guitar down and slid his notebook across to me.

I looked to him, the notebook and back. Before the thought left me, I grabbed a pen from my back pocket and started writing the first verse. After making sure it was good enough, I nodded once and slid the notebook back to Edward. He read it over once, came around the island, putting his guitar in Emmett's hands, and gave me a hug. Surprised but really happy, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We stayed like that for a while until we heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey, you guys going to finish the song or what?" Seth laughed, which made the rest of us laugh. Edward and I finally let go and went to go sit back on the island.

We spent the rest of the afternoon writing the song, and when we finally finished it, we went over everyone else's parts, including Paul's guitar solo.

"Hey, where is Paul anyway?" I asked. "Shouldn't he be here, since he kind of is the lead guitarist?"

Everyone's smiles slowly turned into frowns at my mention of Paul's absence.

"Yeah, about that," Sam started.

"He was supposed to be here at 4," Edward replied, an annoyed tone in his voice. "But-"

His sentence got cut off by a sudden knock on the front door.

"That's probably him now," Kate said.

Edward sighed and walked out of the kitchen. He opened the door, and the rest of us tried to listen in to Edward and Paul's rough conversation. When we heard footsteps come back in, we quickly sat back in our seats.

Paul came in first, looking all tall and brooding as usual, but there was something else. Something wrong, like he really didn't want to be here, not just today, but at all...

I shook my head to clear it. Of course Paul wanted to be here, or else why would he be here?

Maybe Edward forced him...

I shut that other voice in my head up!

Later on, we taught Paul the new unnamed song for prom, letting him shred on that ol' red Fender strat of his. I had to admit, as sullen as he was, he could really shred on that guitar. I was kind of glad he was the lead and not me. But Edward wasn't; he kept having to stop and tell him to 'calm it down a bit' so the mood of the song could be softer. But Paul wouldn't have it; he kept shredding. He and Paul almost got into a fight for it, and Sam and Emmett had to step in to clear the air.

When we finished and began to pack up, the tension was so thick that anyone could cut it with a fork, let alone a knife. Everyone left with a few goodbyes to us, exempt for Paul, who just stormed out.

Edward and I plopped down on the couch, exhausted from the day.

"Well," I replied," that was fun."

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "Are you kidding? That was one of the worst rehearsals we've ever had."

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," I retorted.

"Well, I'll admit it was more interesting than I'd hoped it would be," he admitted.

"Why's that?"

He smiled, "Because you were there."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: After this week, I'll be starting summer school , so I don't know when I'll be updating again. But until then, here's something to keep you all amazing people happy! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I know I keep saying that, but seriously, you guys are the driving force behind it all, so thank you a million times! **

**~OoOoO~**

"I'm sure I didn't have a lot to do with it," I scoffed, smiling.

Edward laughed, "Don't be so modest. You have real talent when it comes to song-writing."

I blushed, smiling shyly "Well, I wasn't the only one, but thanks."

We, and our siblings, spent the rest of our time together just talking about prom dates, dresses, limos, and stuff like that. It just occurred to me that I didn't have a date. Angela was going with her boyfriend Ben; Alice with Jasper; Rosalie with Emmett. It was obvious that Edward was going with Tanya, even after he found out my feelings for him.

_No! _

Oh no, the evil voice was back.

_You promised that it didn't matter what you felt as long as it kept your friendship together. _

But still-

_Shush! No, you promised yourself. Learn to keep your promises, Little Miss-Suffer-in Silence._

My inner battle was interrupted when I heard Alice call me. Repeatedly.

"Bella!" she screeched.

"What!" I screeched back.

Everyone burst out of laughter as my cheeks burned in embarrassment. Emmett rolled onto the floor, hollering. Rose and Jasper were holding their sides. Edward did the same. I kept my eyes on Alice, who covered her giggles with her hands. I rolled my eyes and smiled, waiting for the rest to calm down. When they finally did, they all took to their seats once more.

"Oh, God, B," Emmett said, "You're too funny, and you don't even know it!"

"Anyway," I dismissed him jokingly, "What did you need from me, Alice?"

"Well, rumor has it that you don't have a date to prom yet." She replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"So," she implied, rolling her eyes, "Who're you taking?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I looked down. "Um, I don't know, I was just gonna go by myself."

"What?" I jumped when everyone except Edward yelled at me, shocked.

"Well, no one asked me, so I wasn't gonna go at all, but then you," I poked Edward's shoulder, and he feigned shock, "Happened, and now, I don't know…"

"Well, you could ask Jake," Emmett suggested.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, the cute guy who was here last Saturday for your contract signing," Alice sighed, and looked down after she saw Jasper look to her, offended.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

"Well, he was," Alice defended, "But you're cuter, baby!"

"Oh, ok then," Jasper swung an arm around her and held her close.

"But Jake doesn't go to the same school as us," I retorted.

"So? You can still ask the office if they have Visitors' Sheets for Prom, I'm sure there's still some left," Emmett answered.

"But-"

Rosalie groaned, "But what? What now?"

I was running out of options, I knew that. I couldn't go with Jake until I knew more about him and Tanya. Were they dating behind Edward's back? I looked to Edward, and sighed. Maybe if I did go, I could get some answers from Jake.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked Edward, kind of hoping he'd say no.

"Me? Um…no, I don't mind. Jake's a really nice guy, I'm sure he'd say yes," he replied and smiled, but something seemed…off about the smile.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, it's settled then, "Alice chirped excitedly, "You're going with Jake, you'll perform, and we'll have amazing prom night!" She discussed all about when we'd go shopping for prom dresses for me tomorrow after school.

"Hey, do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Rose asked.

"That depends, what're you having?" Emmett put on his best 'slacker' voice, slinking his arm around his girlfriend.

"Um, "Rosalie scoffed playfully, "Whatever comes on your plate." And she pushed him off and walked to the kitchen.

Emmett laughed, still on the floor, "What a woman, huh?"

We chuckled, and I stood up. "I'm going to see if Rose needs help with dinner."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rose taking out ingredients for lasagna and salad. She looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi. Do you need some help?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled. We worked silently for a while until she nudged my elbow. "Hey, are you ok with this whole prom thing? I know you wanted to go with all of us."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm ok. Jake's a nice guy, I'm sure prom will be fun." I smiled, but I was sure it looked like something else.

"You wanted to go with Edward, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

I stopped chopping the celery and spun to face her. "What?"

"I saw the longing look you gave him, like you wanted him to ask you, but then you remembered…" she trailed off.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't love me…that way." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Alice shouldn't have brought it up." She frowned.

"No, I'll tell you exactly what I told him. It doesn't matter that I love him, and he doesn't. That doesn't matter. What matters right now is that we're friends, best friends in fact, and we're going to make this work. We'll make it work for us, the band, and our family." I told her firmly.

Rose just nodded, and we went back to making dinner.

**~OoOoO~**

**A/N: Do you think she'll keep her promise? Review me your thoughts! More tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm back! Yaay! Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't like that I don't own Twilight, but it's good that I get to play with the characters a bit! **

**~oOo~**

Dinner was finally ready after an hour, and we called in everyone else. They all complimented on the delicious scents coming from the foods on the kitchen table.

"Hey, why don't we go sit in the dining room?" I suggested. "There's more space there."

"Hey, good idea," Jasper said, and we all helped out with the food, silverware, and napkins.

As we placed the food on the dining table, I realized that this was the first time my sisters and I used the fancy table since our parents died. We'd been avoiding using it because it just brought back many memories of Christmas, Thanksgiving, and birthdays that we couldn't get over. Now that they were gone, we'd have to deal with us using it in their memory. I looked to Alice and Rosalie across from me, and I could tell from their glassy eyes that they remembered the memories too. I smiled at them, and they smiled back.

We all said grace and sat down to eat. The whole dinner was pretty cheerful and Emmett's jokes kept us laughing the whole time. I felt something brush against my hand, and I looked to see Edward's, who sat next to me, fingers slide against mine. I gasped a bit.

"Sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"It's ok," I breathed back, and we continued with dinner. I looked up and saw Alice grin knowingly at me. I tried to glare back, but she innocently shrugged. We would have a long discussion when everyone else left.

After dinner, the guys helped clear the table, and us girls washed the dishes while they played video games in the basement.

"So what was that little hand-grab I saw there?" Alice asked me inquisitively while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Wait, what hand-grab?" Rose asked, curiously drying the dishes.

I sighed, "Guys…"

"Don't 'guys…' us, Bella," Alice said, "There was something going on there, and we want to know what."

"There's nothing going on between us," I raised my voice, then whispered, "Seriously. Nothing. so cut it out."

"I saw the way he looked at you, and today after you two talked in your room." Alice backfired.

I sighed deeply for the third time that night, slowly counting to ten before I lost it. I got down to the pixie's level and looked deep into her dark brown eyes. "Alice. Listen to me carefully, ok? There. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Edward. And. I. Ok? We're just best friends. And we intend to keep it that way." Ok, the last part was new to me, but I _had _to get Alice off my back.

Alice didn't say anything, but just glared. I didn't care; I would glare back forever if it meant that she would get the point. We continued this until we heard a knock on the kitchen door.

"Uh, ladies," Jasper's voice broke us apart, and I turned around to see everyone in on the scene. One look at Edward's stricken face told me that he had heard every word that I had said to Alice. Before I could run away and cry again, Jasper spoke up again. "We're sorry to interrupt this…here, but we really should go. We all got school tomorrow."

"Oh, right, graduation stuff," Rose added, "We'll walk you out, won't we?" she said the last two words pointedly for us, and we nodded wordlessly.

We all walked outside to Emmett's Jeep, and the girls gave each of their boyfriends a kiss goodbye, leaving me and Edward to stand beside each other awkwardly.

"Look, Edward-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"I have Jake's number here for you," he spoke briskly, holding a piece of paper between his fingers.

I frowned, almost forgetting about Jake and our "prom date". "Oh, um, right," I said uncomfortably.

I took the small paper from his hand.

"I'll see you soon, 'kay?" He asked, giving me an awkward side-hug.

"Um," he left before I could give him an answer. "'Kay."

~oOo~

**A/N: Question: Should I try to do an EPOV or not? It was just a thought that came into my head. Lemme know through reviews! **

**Dani**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's another new one for you! So per your guys' requests, I'm going to attempt to do an EPOV! Let me know if it serves you justice into what goes on in our guy's head.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Never have, never will, and that makes me sad!**

**~oOo~**

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper, and I were in the girls' basement playing _Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. _We were laughing, having a good time, trying to see who would find the next terrorist first. We all saw one running across the street on the TV screen and gasped, pressing on our game consoles frantically.

"Dude, no," Emmett laughed at me, "You got to kill the last one!"

"No, I didn't," I backfired. "That was all Jazz!"

"Hey! It was either that or get killed myself!" Jazz piped in, his Southern accent showing through.

"Well, get killed then!" Emmett growled as his character on-screen got closer to the terrorist. Jazz and I tried to catch up, but it was too late—Emmett's gun already went through the terrorist's head, giving him more points than both of us. He won the game.

"Yess!" he boomed, standing up with both arms above his big, curly head. "I did it! I finally beat you! Yeah!" He shouted and started running around the table, cheering. Jasper and I rolled our eyes, laughing at our lug of an oldest brother.

"So, what happened between you and Bella today?" Jasper asked me.

I stopped laughing and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened this morning that made her leave for the rest of the day? Did you hurt her feelings?" he asked protectively. I knew that Jasper didn't love Bella romantically, but he had this older- brother sort of protectiveness for her. He felt the same for Rose as well. That made me feel even more of a jerk for not reciprocating Bella's feelings for me.

"Nothing happened," I said, trying to be nonchalant about the situation.

"Nothing happened? She talked to you about prom, and you hugged her, _Tanya,_" He said, sneering at my girlfriend's name. Although, I wasn't even sure she was my girlfriend anymore. "came over and yelled at Bella, you yelled at Tanya, and next thing I see is Bella running out crying. What did you do?"

"Why are you automatically assuming it was my fault?" I didn't mean to yell, but I was just so frustrated by everything that was going on.

"Maybe because you're a guy, a famous pop star-"

"And so what if I am?" I stood up, now getting pissed off. "That doesn't make me a heartless jerkoff! You should know me better than that."

Emmett came between us. "Hey, hey ,hey guys, come on, calm down, ok? We don't even know what happened, we just saw Bella leaving in tears, and all of us want her to feel better,kay? We love her just as much as her sisters do, right?"

Jasper and I nodded silently.

"So, listen. Why don't we just go up there and ask Bella what happened. That way, we'll all know what's up. "

Who knew that it would take me and Jazz arguing, which we never did before, for Emmett's Yoda moment to come shining through?

I sighed, feeling mentally drained from the day, "Ok. Sorry, Jasper."

He nodded once, accepting my apology. After shutting off the game and the TV, we all walked upstairs to the kitchen. But before we could make our entrance, I stopped at Bella's cold voice.

"Alice. Listen to me carefully, ok? There. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Edward. And. I. Ok? We're just best friends. And we intend to keep it that way."

_Keep it that way? _But if she wanted to keep it that way, did that mean she didn't love me anymore?

_Why do you care? You never loved her that way in the first place. _A voice inside my head called out to me tauntingly.

I don't care, I just…I didn't even know how I felt anymore, but it wasn't a good feeling. Maybe I did like her that way? A sickening feeling rumbled in the pit of my stomach, and I knew I had to get out of that house, back into the comfort of my bedroom.

Jasper peeked into the kitchen and we all saw Alice and Bella falling into an intense stare-down. Rosalie saw us and glared at me menaciningly, and she had a right to. It was all my fault that her small family was getting torn apart, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Jasper was the first to speak up. "Uh, ladies." His voice made the sparring girls turn to us, and I didn't know what Bella saw on my face, but I could tell she wanted to run away and cry again.

_Way to go, best friend. You made her cry once again. _

Shut. Up!

I squeezed my eyes shut as Jasper spoke again. "We're sorry to interrupt this…here, but we really should go. We all got school tomorrow."

Really, I didn't care about school anymore, as long as I got that diploma in the end so Bella and I could start on our album.

_With the way things are going now, who's to say that she even wants to work with you anymore-?_

Didn't I tell you to shut up?

"Oh, right, graduation stuff," Rose said, and I turned back to the conversation, "We'll walk you out, won't we?" On those two words, she turned pointedly to Bella and Alice, who nodded silently. I had to give Rose props; she may have been young when her parents died, but she really became the matriarch of the family afterward.

We all walked out to our cars; Rosalie and Emmett had yet another make-out session; Alice and Jasper had one too, but it was more laid-back and easier to watch. And they hugged a lot more than Rose and Emmett did. Seeing them and how happy they all were stirred up some sparks of jealousy in me. Why couldn't I have that deep, honest love with Tanya? Why was she even with me in the first place if she didn't love me? I knew I liked her, but I wasn't sure I was _in love _with her. And after her little stunt today, I really wasn't sure anymore. That was why I wanted the break after prom. I needed a chance to sort out my feelings for her, as well as for Bella. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even notice Bella beside me.

"Look, Edward-" ,she started, but I interrupted her.

"I have Jake's number here for you," I spoke up quickly, holding up a small piece of paper.

_Now why did you bring up Jake for? I thought you liked Bella. _

I don't! Or maybe I do…I don't know! Just shut up and leave me alone!

"Oh, um, right." Bella frowned as she took the paper from me. Did she still want to go with my other best friend?

"I'll see you soon, 'kay?" I told her as I gave her an awkward side-hug. I knew I was becoming distant, but I had to leave before I said something stupid, mean, or both. I left before she could answer me back.

**~oOo~**

**BPOV**

After the guys left, I ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I fell on top of by bed and just…cried. I cried for myself, cried for my sister being annoyed with me, cried for the universe closing in on me, cried for all of the girls out there who loved their best friends who didn't love them back. I didn't know how long I was in there, crying, sobbing, gasping, wishing everything would be ok again.

Alice slowly peeked inside. "Bella?" she asked tentatively.

"Go away," I whispered.

"Bella, I'm sorry—"

I turned to her, my eyes stinging with tears. "Just go away, Alice! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear how perfect Edward and I are together because it doesn't matter. He gave me his best friend's number for me to be his date. I know I said it doesn't matter, but…I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I just let my tears and sadness do the talking for me. I felt Alice hug me tightly, but I didn't have the strength to push her away anymore. I felt another pair of arms pull me in, and I looked up and saw Rose's sullen face.

When I finally was all cried out, Rose spoke up. "You can't keep living like this, Bells."

"Like what?" I sniffled.

"Like you need to move on," Alice said. "Are you still going to prom with Jake?"

"I don't know anymore," I mumbled.

"Well you should," she declared, standing up, "If he won't come clean about his feelings, then we'll make him! You are going to prom with Jake and you're gonna flirt with him so hard that Edward will have to be jealous and make you his!"

"Flirt? I'm not so good in that category," I stuttered.

"Then we'll help you, right Rose?" Alice and I turned to Rose, who was still contemplating the idea.

"I don't know," she said, "Jake seems like a nice guy. You don't want to hurt his feelings by stringing him along."

"Aw, who cares about that!" Alice scoffed. "If we want Edward and Bella together by the end of the year, the only option is to crack that thick skull of his. So are we in?"

I looked to Rose, who shrugged and said, "I'm in."

I sighed. This could end up going really well, or really ugly, but I didn't have any other options. "Me too."

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Do you think Alice's plan is going to work? How did I do on Edward's POV? And to those who know Call of Duty 4 better than I do, I'm sorry if my description of the game was horrible. I don't know much about the game itself, just looked it up on Wikipedia and asked a few people. Shout-out to Matthias Stormcrow and V TempestStorm for the help!**

**Dani**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Your guys' responses to my EPOV was great! I'm glad to know you guys liked how he felt, and your opinions on his thoughts. **

**~oOo~**

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose and I devised a fool-proof plan to make Edward jealous at prom. I would call Jake and ask him to prom as "friends". Why as "friends", you ask? Because then Jake would want to take it as something more and act all flirty with me, and I would with him, thus making Edward crazy jealous and have him come clean about his feelings for me. I knew it was mean on my part because I was being as mean as Tanya, but I really wanted Edward. I had wanted him since we were 13, and I would never want anyone else. So if I had to flirt with his guy best friend in order to get Edward's attention, then so be it!

Alice and Rose helped me pick out a sexy-but-subtle prom dress from my closet. It took almost a half-hour, and it would've taken a full one if I didn't remind them that I still had to call Jake to actually ask him. In the end, we all chose on a navy blue dress that had a sparkling clamp on the side to hold the long bottom up. It was the perfect combination of sweet and sexy, and I loved it. I wonder why I hadn't seen it before.

"Mom put it in the closet in case something important came up," Rose explained quietly, "So, I guess that day is Friday." I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Ok, so you go call Jake now before he goes to sleep, and we'll alternate the dress for your size, kay?" Alice chirped, wiping away her tears. I nodded and left my room, carrying my cell phone in one hand and Jake's number in the other.

I slowly walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. I took a deep breath, thinking over what I had to say, and typed in Jake's number. The phoneline rang once, twice, three times, and I was just about to hang up until I heard a groggy, gruff "Hello?"

I gasped, "Hi, Jake?"

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Um, this is Bella, Edward's friend. He gave me your number?" Why was I saying this as the form of a question?

"Oh, hi. What's up?" he yawned.

"I'm so sorry to bother you at," I looked at the clock above me, "11 o'clock at night, but I was wondering...?" I asked in a sudden rush.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, fully awake now.

I gulped and tried again, slowly this time. "I was wondering if you would like to go to my prom with me."

There was a short pause before he answered. "Oh, wow." He laughed.

"I know it's really short notice. I mean, I'm sure Edward has told you about us performing there, and he already has a date, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me, as friends?" I babbled on.

"Bella," he chuckled, "I'd love to."

"Really? Wait, really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Wait, so you and Tanya aren't—"

"No." he answered shortly.

"Ok. 'Cause, I've been hearing around that you…and her…"

"No, we like to hang out, and we're friends, but no."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. So, I'll call you tomorrow with the details on everything."

"Yeah, sure, that's cool. And I'll save your number just in case I lose it," he laughed.

I smiled. "Ok, and thanks again for agreeing to go with me."

"As _friends._" He said 'friends' cunningly, like he knew I didn't mean we would be going as friends. Excellent!

"Right. _Friends."_

~oOo~

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I have summer school tomorrow, and I don't really know when my next update will be. So if you don't hear from me for the next 4 weeks, that's why. And the picture of Bella's prom dress in on my profile. Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!**

**Dani**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm baa-aaack! Finally, summer school is over and I can finally write again! Soo happy about this! If I've turned you guys away from my being away for so long, I'm sorry….But if you're still here, yay! Glad to see you still! Here's a new chappie for you.**

* * *

**~oOo~**

For the next three days, Edward, the band, and I practiced for the prom. Paul was less of an asshole for all three of them; maybe Edward and him had a talk again about how important this was, and it finally sank in for Paul. I hoped it did, because I didn't know how much more I could take of his sulky attitude. We also worked on a kind of rock cover of "How to Love" by Lil Wayne. I didn't like Lil Wayne very much, but I had to admit, I like that song, and so did everyone else.

As for graduation, the senior class was excited about that, but more excited for prom. We all rehearsed for coming into the auditorium for the introduction ceremony; sitting down into our seats alphabetically, which sucked because I couldn't see Edward from the back, but ok because my sisters and Angela were near me. Then we'd stand up to go outside for the closing ceremony, where all of the parents would see us get our diplomas. I imagined our-Alice's, Rose's, and mine—parents would look in those stands. Mom would've most definitely cried, Dad would cry too, but try to hide it…I looked away from the stands quickly, my hand unconsciously touching my mother's ring on my right hand.

And as for Jake and I, I got my Principal and his principal to sign everything needed for him to go to prom with me. Edward didn't know I called him yet, but I would tell him sooner.

After another grad rehearsal on Thursday, the whole lot of us went to the Cullens' home to rehearse for prom again, for the last time. Edward's family came to see us play as well, which made me even more nervous, but I got through it ok.

"That was better than ok!" Emmett boasted after I asked how we did.

"Really?" I asked shyly.

"Hells yeah, Bella," Jasper added, "Prom's gonna rock so hard because of you guys."

I smiled, and the band packed up to leave.

"Hey, Edward," I turned to him.

He turned to me. "Yeah." He didn't look tortured to talk to me like he had last week, just curious.

"I called Jake last Saturday, and we're all set for prom tomorrow," I told him, checking to get a response from him.

His face held no emotion. It was as if I told him I'd gotten new curtains for my living room. "Oh, ok. That's…that's great. I know you'll have fun." Then he turned away when Esme called his name.

I stood in my spot, shocked. I was almost certain I would've gotten a reaction from that. I turned to Alice and Rose and shrugged, more confused than before. They frowned in confusion as well, but Alice looked determined. Determined to get us together in the end.

We just hoped that prom night tomorrow would work out…

* * *

**A/N: Prom night is a go for the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I've decided to combine the day before prom, and the prom night itself to save time. So right now, it's Thursday June 29, 2007. **

* * *

The drive back to my house with Alice and Rose was silent. We weren't angry at each other, just at the fact that we weren't getting anywhere with Edward. Why was he so stone-faced when I told him about Jake? I thought that was what he wanted to hear so he could profess his feelings for me. I guessed not.

Or maybe he decided to be stone-cold to piss me off and make me forget about him. Well, tough luck, because I wasn't going to. I loved him too much to forget him.

When we finally got home, we silently walked into the living room on the couch.

"Well, that went well," Rose started sarcastically.

"I was so sure that actually telling him would piss me off, but all it did was piss me off even more," I sighed, leaning forward in my knees.

"Well, we better make sure that prom night goes off without a hitch then!" Alice declared, standing up. I got a sense of déjà vu, back when I was sobbing in my bedroom and Rose and Alice were helping me attract the man of my dreams.

"What else is there to do? There's nothing left but—"

"Prom night!" my sisters sang.

"You'll flirt, twirl your dress around, grind into him, and make it look like you want him in your dress until—"Alice had to be stopped!

"Alice!" Both Rose and I spoke up. I turned to her, surprised.

"I'm not having my baby sister having sex anytime soon by a guy she doesn't even like," she explained, "Especially on prom night. That's so typical."

"Well what about you and Emmett, Rose?" Alice retorted," You two have been together forever, and you're still a—"

"Quiet, Alice! I'm still older than you, and therefore can still kick your ass if I want to."

"But you don't," Alice sat beside her and hugged her tightly. "Cause you love me!"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling, and hugged her back. "I have to in order to put up with you."

I giggled at the scene before me.

"Don't worry about it, Bells, we'll get your man for you!" Alice replied, her voice muffled by Rose's hug.

I smiled a bit. I really hoped she was right.

* * *

**Friday, June 30, 2007 PROM NIGHT!**

School flew by rather quickly, with prom prep, grad prep, and last-minute-band-prep. My mind was already in a haze, but I had more important things to worry about.

Tonight was prom. And I had a date. With Jake.

Not my best friend on whom I've ever loved since we were 13.

But, if everything went well tonight, things between Edward and I were about to change.

Rose and Alice were getting ready first, then they were going to help me do my hair and makeup, or do it for me.

Rose stepped in my room, looking exquisite as ever. She wore this sleek, ruby red dress that hugged all of her curves in the right places. Most of her long blonde curls were pulled up in a low bun, with some loose curls framing her face. She wore long, silver earrings and minimal makeup with ruby red lipstick. She wore thin, black six-inch heels on her foot. She was the envy of all 21-year-olds, and she was my big sister.

"Wow, you look beautiful," I whispered in awe.

She smiled, "Thank you. And so will you once we're done with you."

I smiled, and she walked around me in front of the mirror. Alice popped inside with her gigantic bag of hair/makeup care appliances. She looked brilliant as well. She wore a sparkly, light purple dress that hugged her chest but flared out mid-thigh. Her short, spiky black hair was curled tightly and held together with a slim, silver headband. On her feet were silver six-inch heels. Now only if she had a wand and wings, she'd look like a real fairy. She looked adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Whoa, Alice, you look—" I began.

"Yes, yes, I know I look awesome, now let's work on you," she chirped, dancing over next to Rose in the mirror.

They spent the next half-hour on my hair, nails, makeup, poking me, pulling, tweezing me, and waxing me until I felt like a new woman. Finally they helped me into my dress and we all looked into the full-length mirror in the bathroom.

I didn't even recognize the girl staring back at me.

She wore my navy blue dress, but her eyes were smoky, and the dark features brought out the color of her dark brown eyes. Her brown curls were flowing down her sides, with a few pieces pinned to the side. She wore light pink lipgloss and blush that only looked brighter when she blushed herself. Her height was raised a bit by black ballet flats, which I was thankful for. I didn't want her to fall from heels.

"Is that…me?" I breathed.

"Yeah, honey, that's you," Rose replied softly, holding my hand. "And you're so beautiful."

I smiled as tears began to pool her—my—eyes.

"Oh, no, don't cry, you'll ruin the mascara," Alice whined a bit, fanning my face.

I sniffled a laugh and grabbed her over for a hug. "Thank you so much. Both of you." I hugged Rose too, and we stood there until we heard the doorbell ring.

Alice and Rose squealed and let go of me, running to the door. Rose stopped, turned to me, and held her hand out for me. I smiled and took it, walking to the front door.

Emmett, Jasper, and surprisingly, Edward, were all very handsome in their tuxedos. They had ties that matched their dates' dresses, spare for Edward, whose tie was gold. It helped brought out the shine in his tousled hair. God, he looked so cute…

What was he doing here anyway?

"Bella…" I heard his voice, and I looked up.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Um…you look beautiful." He smiled.

I smiled, "Thanks. You clean up nice too."

He chuckled, giving me a hug. I heard a flash of light and looked up to see Alice, her IPhone pointing at us.

"Alice…" I started.

"Sorry, just warming up," she shrugged and turned to the rest of the group. "Ok, picture time, you guys!"

The boys posed, us girls posed, and we each posed with our dates. Then it was time to go. Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice and I were going in Em's big Jeep.

"Wait, what about Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm going over to pick Tanya up now," he answered nervously.

"Oh, ok," I whispered. "But how come you came here though?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled, then it faded, "What about Jake?"

"He's meeting me at the school."

"Oh. "He suddenly got quiet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Ok, so we should go now."

"Um, yeah, we should…"

He smiled shortly and walked quickly to his Volvo while I trudged over to Em's Jeep.

_Well, this should be fun._

* * *

**A/N: More prom to come next! Review and stay tuned! **

**Dani**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok, here's more prom stuff, so I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read on!**

* * *

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I squished into Emmett's Jeep. It looked big on the outside, but on the inside, it could only fit a certain amount of people. Weird…

We had a blast on the way to prom, singing along to our favorite songs on the radio. Well, Emmett just yelled along, since he couldn't sing to save his life. He knew all of the rap lyrics though. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so carefree, until we finally made it to Forks High parking lot, hearing the thick bass from the inside. My nerves started to kick a little. They kicked up even more when I saw Jake standing outside of the doorway.

He looked very nice in his black tux. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had black sneakers but no tie. He looked…ruggedly handsome, in a way.

We all got out of the Jeep and I walked over to Jake.

"Hey, Jake," I smiled.

"Hi," he smiled back, kissing my cheek. "Wow, you look hot!"

"Thanks, you look good too!" I laughed, and turned to the others behind me. "Guys, this is Jake. Jake, these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie, and their boyfriends Jasper and Emmett."

They all said hi to each other, and all was well until I saw Edward's silver Volvo park next to Em's Jeep. He came out of the car, walked around to the passenger door, and opened it, revealing Princess Tanya herself. And she legitimately looked like a princess—an over-the-top princess. She wore a fluffy, gold, sparkly dress; her hair, which used to be strawberry blonde, was dyed brown and curled into a high bun atop of her head; her makeup was fine, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her dress. Where did she think she was going, Cinderella's Castle? I knew that prom was a big deal, but come on!

I tried not to grimace as the both of them walked to us.

Silence.

I looked to Edward and Jake, who were smiling tightly. Rose and Alice were glaring at Tanya, who was glaring at me. Emmett and jasper were glancing nervously between our group and Edward, probably hoping no one would smuggle each other.

"Ok, Eddie, let's go, I wanna dance!" Tanya squealed as she heard The Wanted's"Glad You Came" come on.

Edward cringed at the embarrassing nickname, and mumbled, "See you guys in there." as they went inside.

As soon as they left, we all started laughing. If I weren't in a dress and didn't want to rip it up, I would've been rolling around in the floor. I felt Jake's arms snake around me, his chest rumbling with laughter.

"'Eddie'? What the fuck?" He laughed.

"He said he hated that nickname and told us countless times to stop calling him that growing up!" Emmett guffawed. "'What the fuck' is right!"

"Come on you guys, we don't want to miss out on all the action!" Alice squealed, and dragged Jasper inside. Suddenly, she came back and pulled me closer.

"I brought you a smaller blue dress for the performance tonight," she hissed in my ear.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by 'smaller'? Alice?" I worried.

She merely winked and hid back past the red curtains inside. I sighed, and turned to Jake. I pulled him off of me, holding his hand. "Come on, let's get this over with." I joked.

He followed me, and so did everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here's more of prom night, and the first song isn't too far away! :)**

**And big thanks to my beta Demelza Llivell. Couldn't have done this without you, babe!**

* * *

When we all pushed past the curtain, it was like we entered another world. There was a disco ball twirling above our heads. Students were dancing provocatively in the middle of the dance floor. There were blue and gold streamers flying around the outer perimeter of the gym. There was a table stacked with hor d'oeurves, pigs in a blanket, chips with four kinds of dips, and a huge red punch bowl. Above the room sat a DJ on stage mixing pop hits with 90's hits. Right now, Justin Bieber's "All Around the World" played loudly. Surrounding the dance floor was a semi-circle of small, round tables for us to sit in for dinner.

We all grabbed our numbers and sat together at a table in the middle.

"Wow, the prom committee really went all out this year!" Alice shouted across from us.

"Yeah, they did! Better than the junior prom!" I shouted back.

"And look who's across from us," Jake shouted in my ear, and I looked to see Edward and Tanya sitting with her snooty friends. Edward seemed bothered by Jake and I together. Why would he be if he'd offered to give me Jake's number? I waved to him, and Edward waved back. Tanya saw that and ripped his hand down. Edward frowned, annoyed at her.

I looked to Jake and saw him looking at Tanya flirtatiously. Tanya shook her head, as if to say "Not here!" So there _was _something going on between them.

We watched our classmates dance to more songs, and then Jake asked me if I wanted some punch. I obliged, and he got up the same time as Edward. I frowned in confusion but didn't think anything of it. Two minutes later, Jake came back, giving me a red cup. I thanked him and smelled it before taking a sip.

Jake gave me an amused look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just never expect girls to sniff their drinks before they drink them," he laughed.

"Well, you can't be too careful. I mean, stupid idiots snug the punch all the time, even at prom," I explained.

"Wow, who taught you that?" he asked mockingly.

I frowned, a little annoyed, and he winced, rubbing his knee. I looked ahead and saw Rose glare at him. She must have kicked him.

"Our dad, the former Chief of Police, taught us that, you big dope," she sneered. I snickered under my breath. I gave her a look that said, "Thanks, big sis."

A few more pop songs came on, and Jake kept getting up to get drinks for himself. After his fifth drink, he asked if I wanted one, and I said no. He shrugged and went up to get one. When he set his cup down, I could smell alcohol. I didn't know how to approach him about it, so he just kept on drinking more as the night progressed.

Then a slow song came on. Em asked Rose to dance, then Jasper asked Alice, and finally Jake asked me. I was a little hesitant at first. Then I saw Edward get up with Tanya and walk to the dance floor, so I finally said yes.

The beginning of the dance was fine until I felt Jake's hands slip past my hip and onto my butt. I frowned and tried to pull his hand back up, but it was too strong.

"Jake, stop," I whispered roughly.

"Stop what, baby?" he slurred slightly in my ear. "I thought you wanted this."

"No, not here," I tried to pull away, but he held me tightly.

"Isn't that why you asked me to prom, Bella? So we could go as _friends?"_ he said in my ear. I could feel his hands slide up the slit in my dress, and I didn't like it.

"Jake... Stop!" I whimpered, and looked behind his shoulder to see if anyone could come to my rescue. I saw Edward dancing with Tanya, but when he met my terrified eyes, he instantaneously let go of Tanya and began to walk towards me. But before he could get to me, I felt Sam and Emmett grab me.

"The lady said stop, you perv," Emmett growled in Jake's ear.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Jake murmured, tipping over a bit. "I'm just giving her what she wanted."

"Well who says she wanted it with you?" Sam asked threateningly. "Now why don't you be a good little boy and go have a seat somewhere?"

Jake gruffly pulled himself from Sam's grip on his shoulder and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Bells?" Sam asked.

I nodded, too worried to speak. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"My question is, why would you bring a guy like as your prom date?" Em asked me.

I shook my head, looking back at the spot Jake just left. "I thought it would be a good idea at the time."

"Well, if he ever touches you like that again, you just come to us, 'kay?" Sam asked, laying an arm across my shoulders.

"Yeah, okay," I whispered.

Edward finally made it over, a deeply worried look on his face. "Bella! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Em and Sam took care of it. And no, he didn't really hurt me, just freaked me out. A lot." I shrugged it off.

Edward sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry about him. I don't know what's gotten into him."

I held him tightly, breathing in his warm, honey scent. "I do. He's been drinking too much punch. I think someone drugged it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You haven't been drinking it, have you?"

"Well, I had some when I first got inside, but none just now."

"Good. Don't drink anymore of it."

"Okay, we'll have to tell one of the chaperones, but after we perform in a few minutes."

I looked up at him. "What...?"

"We go on in a few minutes. That's also why I wanted to come get you."

I looked around and saw most of the students crowded around the stage. The DJ's stuff had been pulled away, and a drumset had been replaced.

"Oh, shit," I exclaimed, and turned to Sam. "Sam, we have to go now! We're almost up!"

"We are? Shit!"

We all left with a quick goodbye to Em and ran backstage.

Rose and Alice were there, along with Kate, Jasper, and Seth.

"Where have you been, Little Miss Lateness?" Alice asked impatiently. "Oh, never mind. Let's get you dressed." She pulled a short, deep blue halter-top dress out of her giant tote bag and shoved it in my hands. "Get this on; quickly!"

She pushed me into a curtained dressing room, and I quickly got dressed. I walked out and asked, "How do I look?"

Edward looked at me quickly, but then he did a double-take, a glazed look in his eyes. "You look..." he started, but Alice pulled me to a chair.

"Yes, yes, we all know she looks beautiful; now let me fix your hair," she said impatiently. Ten minutes later, she finished touching up my makeup and hair and helped me up. "Okay, sis, break a leg out there!"

"Yeah, Bella!" Rose shouted as she, Alice, and Jasper ran out.

"Wait! Alice! We need someone to announce us!" Seth called.

"Oh, right!" She walked past us, out to the stage to announce us. Suddenly, I got very nervous. This was everything we worked for, and if I screwed it up, our careers were done for.

I felt Edward's hand slide into mine, and he gave me a comforting smile. I smiled back, and I knew we would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: So exciting! And for those on Team Jacob, I only made Jake an asshole because there's going to be more of him in this story. So, Team Jacob, I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm on Team Edward, but I do like Jacob btw! Anyway, leave a reply and check out the next chapter for prom! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Songs used in the chapter:**

"**Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls**

"**How to Love" by Lil Wayne, but use the Christina Grimmie and Tyler Ward rock cover on Youtube, not the original song. When you get there, just skip to 0:06 for the beginning of the song.**

**And also a shout-out to my beta, Demelza Llivell for helping me with this chapter. Love you to death, girl! 3**

* * *

I heard Alice excitedly say to the crowd, "Okay, so our next guest is a new band, and my baby sister is in it!"

The crowd swooned, "Aww!" I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, it seems only yesterday that I was helping her walk in her diapers, and feeding her, and holding her hand as we crossed the street..."

The crowd laughed, and I heard the guys behind me snicker. I had to stop her before she embarrassed me for life!

"Hey, psst! Psst! Alice! Shut up!" I hissed loudly.

She looked at me from the sidelines and giggled. "Sorry, Bells, you know I had to! Anyway, here they are: My sister and her new band, Duo of the Prime!"

The crowd whooped and screamed as we walked onstage and grabbed our instruments. Edward grabbed his acoustic guitar, strummed it, and spoke into his microphone.

"Hey, guys." He smiled, and the crowd cheered.

"I love you, Edward!" I heard Angela squeal, and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Ang," he replied.

"And for the record," I spoke shyly, "this is not my band; it's his band." I pointed to Edward beside me.

"It's our band," he laughed. "Anyway, we, um, we've got this new song, and we think it could be our first single. It's called 'Two is Better than One', we hope you like it."

I took deep breaths as he started the beginning chords and started to sing:

[**Bold**: Edward; _Italics: _Bella; **_Bold and Italics_**: Both]

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life, and I thought, "Hey,  
You know, this could be something."**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say,  
You know that it all takes my breath away,**  
**And now I'm left with nothing.**

**_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you,__  
__And maybe two is better than one;__  
__But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,__  
__And you've already got me coming undone,__  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one._**

"Here we go," I thought.

_I remember every look upon your face__.__  
_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste;  
You make it hard for breathing.**

**_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,__  
__I think of you and everything's okay.__  
__I'm finally now believing._**

**_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you,__  
__And maybe two is better than one;__  
__But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,__  
__And you've already got me coming undone,__  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one._**

_(One...)_

I looked to Edward and saw him walking to me and singing:

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life, and I thought, hey, hey, hey**

He squatted next to me on "Hey," and winked. I smiled brightly; he was trying to get me out of my comfort zone, and it was working.

**_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you;__  
__Maybe two is better than one.__  
__There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,__  
_And you've already got me coming undone.**

**And I'm thinking**, **_ooh, I can't live without you__  
__'Cause, baby, two is better than one.__  
__There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,__  
__But I figured out with all that's said and done,_**  
**_Two is better than one;__  
__Two is better than one._**

The crowd cheered and whistled when we finished. I hugged Edward tightly, and I felt him pick me up.

"Oh, my gosh we did it!" I cried.

"Yeah, we sure did," he whispered back. He put me down, and wiped my tears away.

"Aww!" The crowd swooned again, and my smile became even bigger.

"We have another song, you guys want to hear it?" Edward asked.

"Yeahhh!" The crowd screamed.

"Okay, it's a personal favorite of Bella's, so if this ends badly, then," he pointed to me, "this song was her idea!" And he ran away, leaving me speechless. The crowd laughed, and I saw Angela and her boyfriend Ben laughing at me in the front.

"Okay, no! No, no, all this was his idea, not mine! I really hate him right about now." I laughed. "We're doing a Lil Wayne song."

The crowd cheered to that, and I giggled.

"How many of you guys like Lil Wayne?" I asked them.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I heard almost everyone respond back excitedly.

"Oh, wow! Everybody in here," I laughed. "That's awesome! That's so great! Okay, um..." I turned to Edward, wondering where he was. I saw him, tuning his sunbrust maple Fender American Telecaster. He spotted me and gave me the thumbs up.

"Okay, so we're gonna play it now! Yay!" I felt my face burn up and backed away from the mike in amused embarrassment.

Edward, laughing, got back out to his mike. "Bells, you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Ok, here we go!" He shouted, and the crowd shouted, and Paul started to play the intro.

_**You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love**_

_**You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you're in a corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love**_

_When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious  
But now your grown up  
So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds  
Without you being insecure  
You never credit yourself, so when you got older  
It's seems like you came back ten times over  
Now you're sitting here in this same corner  
Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders_

_**See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love**_

_**You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_  
_**Now you're in this corner tryna put it together**_  
_**How to love**_  
_**How to love**_

_For a second you were here_  
_Now you over there_  
_It's hard not to stare the way you moving I'm thinkin'_  
_That you never had a love_  
_Had a love_

**Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions  
The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions  
But it wasn't your fault  
Wasn't in your intentions  
To be the one here talking to me  
Be the one listenin'  
But I admire your popping bottles and quittin'  
Just as much as you admire the beginning  
Baby, so don't be mad  
Nobody else tripping  
You see a lot of crooks but the crooks still crook**

_**See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love**_

_** You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_  
_**Now you in this corner tryna put it together**_  
_**How to love**_  
_**How to love**_

_See I just want you to know  
That you deserve the best  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
Yeah_

**(Beautiful,**

**Beautiful, **

**Yeahh)**

_And I want you to know, oh, you're far from the usual  
Far from the usual_

**(Far from the usual,**

**Far from the usual)**

_**You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**_

**Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
**_(Yeahhhh yeahhh!)_

_**You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love**_

_**you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in your corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love**_

_(Oooooh, ohh)_

The crowd cheered and hollered as we took our final bows as a band and ran out. Edward was all sweaty and sticky from the hot lights onstage, but I didn't care. I hugged him anyway, and I felt damned proud of the both of us! I hugged the rest of our bandmates too, proud and happy that we'd all done an amazing first live show.

The whole time was spectacular, until I saw Tanya and Jake making out in the back of the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Uh- oh. Fun moment's over now. And you guys should check out more of Tyler Ward and Christina Grimmie because they're awesome and amazing! **

**Leave a review and I'll be back soon! Byee! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys! So, enjoy more of prom night with our guys! **

**And I'm really hyper as I'm writing this, so if anything weird or random happens, that's why! :)**

**That's also why this chapter is un-betaed. Any mistakes are mine alone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or its characters, just like playing with them.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_The crowd cheered and hollered as we took our final bows as a band and ran out. Edward was all sweaty and sticky from the hot lights onstage, but I didn't care. I hugged him anyway, and I felt damned proud of the both of us! I hugged the rest of our bandmates too, proud and happy that we'd all done an amazing first live show._

_The whole time was spectacular, until I saw Tanya and Jake making out in the back of the crowd._

* * *

I glanced at them angrily, then turned away quickly.

"Um, Edward, you're really sweaty, can you go get a towel or something?" I asked him, turning him around and pushing him away to backstage.

"Yeah, ok. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just go! Now!" I almost shouted, then pushed him back.

He looked surprised at my voice, but left. Good, he didn't see anything. Now to deal with my so-called date and his…I didn't even know what to call her anymore, I was so mad.

I turned and paced to Tanya and Jake, who by the way were _still making out! _I smacked Jake in the back of his head, and he yelled in shock and turned around.

"Oh, hey, come back for more, I see," he tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder, but I pulled away before he could get to me.

"Wow, are you serious?! You're serious, right? The universe isn't screwing with me again?" I retorted angrily. "You can't get in my pants, but you try to get in this hoe's pants instead?" I gestured to Tanya, the hoe. Because that was what she was, a hoe. She didn't care for Edward, or his band, or his success, just wanted him as a trophy boyfriend and that was just sick.

"Hoe? Who you calling a hoe, hoe?" Tanya spat in my face.

"You, hoe! You obviously don't care about Edward-"

"Bitch, you don't know what I care about, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch! You came with Edward and you're here making out-"

"You don't like him anyway, dumbass bitch! You only brought him to make MY MAN jealous-"

"YOUR man? He's suddenly your man again! Oh hallelujah, you've finally seen the light!"

"Yeah, hallelujah is right! Why do you even care?!"

That stopped me. "What?"

Tanya stood her ground, and that's when I noticed that the whole senior class was surrounding us. I found my sisters, Em, Jasper, and Angela. But no Edward. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Why do you even care?" the hoe asked again, more antagonizing this time. "Why do you even care who Edward is with, unless you like him or something."

"Shut up!" I cried, tears springing in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"No, wait," she laughed," you don't just like him, you-"

"Tanya! Stop!" I jumped at Edward's voice behind me, and I saw him walk past me in front of her. "Why are you doing this, here of all places?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to put your little friend," she sneered at me, "here in her place, showing her where she stands! Because she loves someone she'll NEVER have!" She screamed for the whole world to hear.

And that's when I ran. I tripped and fell a few times, avoiding all of the stares and whispers that came my way. Hot, stinging tears clouded my vision, but I couldn't stop until I finally reached the girls' bathroom. I tripped on my feet and landed hard on the floor. I caught scents of pee, sweat, and dirt, but I didn't care. I just crawled into the nearest stall and locked the door, hoping and praying that no one would find me because I didn't want to be found.

I heard the thick bass of the dance music through the floor of the stall, so that deterred my chances of wanting to sleep here for a while.

I really didn't think I could hate anyone, until Tanya. Just thinking about her set my teeth on edge and caused more tears to flow down my face. I hated her for ruining my prom night; I hated her for what she was doing to such an amazing guy; I hated her for just…being her.

I guessed that was it, wasn't it? Why she was out to get me all the time, because we were totally different. But she was right on one thing: I loved someone I was never going to have.

* * *

**A/N: Dang, poor Bella :( And those quotes "Who you calling hoe, hoe?" "You, hoe!" lol Yeah, those are from the movie Malibu's Most Wanted! Best movie, IMO! **

**Leave comforting reviews for our girl! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here's another new one for you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, I just play with the characters. **

* * *

_Previously…_

_I really didn't think I could hate anyone, until Tanya. Just thinking about her set my teeth on edge and caused more tears to flow down my face. I hated her for ruining my prom night; I hated her for what she was doing to such an amazing guy; I hated her for just…being her. _

_I guessed that was it, wasn't it? Why she was out to get me all the time. Because we were totally different. But she was right on one thing: I loved someone I was never going to have._

* * *

I don't know how long I was on the floor, sobbing, and I didn't care.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, my sobs stopped and I just focused on my breathing. I closed my eyes, and imagined a perfect world where Edward and I could be together without any problems. We'd date without being speculated by paparazzi for a while, get engaged, get married, have a few kids, travel, make more music, then retire while our kids made music of their own. It almost made me smile, until I heard the bathroom door burst open.

"Bella!" my sisters and Angela called out.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "In here," I whispered.

I saw Alice's feet, and I jumped at the door handle being jiggled open.

"Bella! Bella! Please come out! Everyone's forgotten about your and Tanya's catfight already and moved on to the fact that you and Edward won Prom King and Queen, so come on out!" Alice spoke in one breath, then let out a deep breath out.

Great, Edward and I won another thing for Tanya to hate me for. Thanks again, universe.

"I don't care. I don't want it. Now go away!" I cried, not moving from the floor.

"Bella, c'mon! This is stupid! You're letting a hypocritical hoe get to you like this?" Alice asked.

"It's hypocritical _whore, _and Bella…Edward's waiting for you." Rose spoke quietly.

I sniffled and lifted my head. "What?"

"Yeah, Bella, he's been outside for 10 minutes. He almost came in here, but Alice told him off," Angela laughed nervously.

I kept quiet, thinking for a minute. Did I even want to see him after what had happened? Did he know everything about Jake and Tanya?

All of these questions ran through my head as I stood up slowly and opened the door.

The girls gasped in surprise when they saw my face. I must have looked horrible then. Their faces made me cry again.

"Aww Bella, please don't cry," Angela hugged me gently, and I hugged back, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just…why did she have to do that in front of _everyone?" _I cried.

"Because she's a life ruiner. She ruins people's lives," Alice replied.

"Yeah, but I pissed her off by getting in her face about her and Jake," I said.

"No, B, she deserved it! She deserved to have a taste of her own medicine. And it worked," Alice smiled.

"Did it? She embarrassed me-"

"Because she didn't want the attention on her for what she's been doing. We know that you love Edward, but that's irrelevant. What is relevant is that she will have to face the fact that she's letting herself get dug into a deeper hole than before, and that's all thanks to you," Rose explained.

I sighed, thinking about what she just said. Maybe it was good that I put Tanya in her place. But now maybe Edward knew about me knowing about her and Jake, and didn't want to talk to me anymore. Now I had a reason to talk to him.

I nodded and started past them, but I felt Alice's hand pull at my wrist.

"Honey, I know you want to fix your budding love life, but not looking like that," she said with attitude.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked at the sight. My hair was a tattered mess, strands flying everywhere; my makeup was smudged from laying on the floor; my mascara and eye makeup around my eyes created what people called 'raccoon eyes'; the bottom hem of my dress was torn out from running here. I was a hot mess!

Before I could cry again, the girls helped me fix myself up, and Alice sewed my dress back together with her Emergency Kit in her purse. When I was finally ready to come out, I gave all my girls a hug, thanking them. Then I walked out and gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffies! I know you hate them, but it works for this story! Give Bella some encouragement! **

**Another EPOV up next!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: More antics at prom! And…we finally made it to over 100 reviews! *happy dance around my room* Thank you all so much! Keep them coming! There's more to review in this story! Edward's POV is next!**

* * *

_Previously… (BPOV)_

_Before I could cry again, the girls helped me fix myself up, and Alice sewed my dress back together with her Emergency Kit in her purse. When I was finally ready to come out, I gave all my girls a hug, thanking them. Then I walked out and gasped. _

* * *

(EPOV)

I was impatiently waiting outside the girls' bathroom, leaning against the wall, and tapping my foot against the floor, waiting for Bella to come out with her sisters and best friend.

Before, when Bella had told me to go backstage to get a towel, I had been confused as to why her mood suddenly changed so quickly. I'd tried to look and see what was wrong, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I went backstage. I changed out of my sweaty clothes, so I hadn't seen Bella and Tanya screaming at each other until Emmett came and told me. I thought they had been arguing for a while before I'd came down, but I'd missed the beginning of their conversation. I'd asked Em what he'd heard, but he didn't know much either. I'd had a feeling he'd lied to spare my feelings, but why?

When I had gotten to the scene, I had to struggle to get to the girls because almost everyone was surrounding them. I finally got to them when Tanya had taunted to Bella. "Why do you even care? Why do you even care who Edward is with, unless you like him or something?"

_Oh, no. Oh, no, Tanya, not here, not now!_

Seeing my best friend's tear-struck face made it even worse. "Shut up!" Bella cried, crossing her arms around herself. Then, I wanted to go up to her and take her away from the embarrassment she must have been feeling, but the shock of it all forced my feet to stay put.

"No, wait," Tanya had laughed, "You don't just like him, you-"

No! That's when I drew the line. I'd pushed past Jasper and stormed over. "Tanya, stop!" I barely looked at Bella as I walked over to my bitch of a girlfriend. She had actually shrunk where she was standing, shocked. Good. "Why are you doing this, here of all places?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to put your little friend," she sneered at me, "here in her place, showing her where she stands! Because she loves someone she'll _never_ have!"

And that's when Bella ran. She tripped a few times, but that didn't stop her from wanting to get the hell away from there. And I didn't blame her.

"Bella! Wait!" I started after her, but Tanya grabbed my hand.

"Edward, don't worry about that "

"Get off me!" I snatched my hand back and walked away from her quickly. I heard the rest of the students snicker, but I paid them no mind. I just had to get to Bella. I followed her beautiful brown head and stopped when she got to the girls' bathroom. The DJ tried to bring the prom back around with loud dance music, and I watched as the rest of our class danced away, not having a care about the sobbing girl in the bathroom.

I slid to the bottom of the wall and ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. I still wanted to take a break from Tanya now more than ever, since I still had mixed feelings about her, but right now all I wanted was to comfort my best friend. Where were her sisters, anyway?

Ten minutes later, I was still sitting outside the girls' bathroom, with my head between my knees. Once or twice, I heard Bella's sniffles, and my heart broke.

I looked up a bit, and a pair of long legs stood in front of me.

"Hey, boyfriend," Tanya crooned in my ear. I didn't look up. She sighed, and she helped me stand up. "Come on, Eddie. Your friend will be fine," she whispered, running her hands through my hair.

Not wanting my building temper get me in trouble, I quickly pulled her hands away from me.

"Hey, what's " she whined, but I had to cut in.

"Tanya, I think we need a break. No, I know we need a break." I said lowly.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Aw, you want to get away from here? Is that it?"

"No, it's not!" I pushed her away firmly, but not enough to hurt her, I didn't think. "Tanya, do you not see what you did? You not only hurt my best friend, but you embarrassed yourself in front of the whole senior class! And what is going on between you and Jake?"

"How dare you accuse me of seeing someone else, Edward? I love you!" she screamed back at me.

"Yeah? Well, you have a great way of showing it," my voice dripped with sarcasm. "I need some time away from you, so I can sort out what this" I gestured to the air between us "is."

Tanya actually looked hurt, but before she could say anything, she kissed me. I groaned in protest and pushed her back, just as Bella's gasp sounded beside me.

Bella ran away from me again, not looking back.

"Bella! Wait!" I called, but she was nowhere to be found.

I turned back to Tanya, who was wearing a smug smile playing around her lips. "Why did you do that?" I growled. "Didn't you listen to anything I just told you?!"

She scoffed, and I walked away. She called after me, "This is always about _her, _isn't it? _It_ _always comes back to poor, innocent baby Bella!"_

I ignored her, and I finally found Bella, standing around her table with my brothers and her sisters.

"I know, why doesn't she just take herself and just go back where she came from!" Tanya screeched, running past me to Bella.

I didn't realize what Tanya was going to do until it was too late.

_SLAP!_

Bella cried bloody murder and fell across the floor.

And all I did was stand there, shell shocked at what Tanya had just done.

Everyone came crowding around the two of them once again, yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Tanya yelled in my best friend's face and started to attack her, but Rose, Alice, and I raced over there to try to stop her, before she killed the girl we all loved. And when Tanya got pissed, she was hard to manage. It took all three of us to finally pry her hands off Bella and to pull Tanya away from her.

"We need to get out of here!" Rose yelled in my ear. "Before we're all expelled!"

I nodded, lifting an unconscious Bella off the floor and out of the gym with my brothers and her sisters. I heard the principal and chaperones calm everyone down and announce the end of prom, but at that point, I didn't care. I didn't even care about winning prom king. All I cared about was the broken, embarrassed girl in my arms, and I prayed to God that she would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy! If you guys are all back in school I hope you had a great day! **

**Follow me on Twitter: dani_pitter**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys! Good news: I'm going to update on Saturdays now! My beta Demelza Llivell worked everything out, and we'll be updating on Saturdays now. Excitement! :) Read on, lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own anything Twilight. Come on! ;)**

* * *

_Previously… EPOV_

_I nodded, lifting an unconscious Bella off the floor and out of the gym with my brothers and her sisters. I heard the principal and chaperones calm everyone down and announce the end of prom, but at that point, I didn't care. I didn't even care about winning prom king. All I cared about was the broken, embarrassed girl in my arms, and I prayed to God that she would be okay._

BPOV

_-2 hours later-_

When I finally woke up, I felt like my body was hit by a million trucks.

I couldn't move, and my head was pounding.

I tried to sit up, but something was holding my head back. I looked up and saw Rose's blonde head laid next to mine. I touched my hand to her head, and she instantly sat up.

"Bella? You're awake!" she smiled.

"What happened to me?" I whispered. "Where am I?"

"You're back home," Alice's voice came about, and she appeared from the kitchen.

I looked around and saw that I was laying in the living room couch. My prom dress was still on, but my hair was a tattered mess, again. And judging by my sisters' faces, my face wasn't looking too good either. "What?" I asked.

"Um, you have something, here," Alice replied, touching her own cheek, implying me to touch my own. I did, and she pulled out a compact from her bag. I took it and I opened it to see a big, red smear across my left cheek. I gasped and couldn't breathe.

"Bella?"

Rose called me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the mirror.

"Bella..." She shook my shoulder, but I stayed quiet.

"Oh no," Alice came over the other side of me and took the mirror away from my hands. "Bella? Honey, can you hear me?" She swept my hair out of my face gently. "Baby sister..."

"Hang on, I'll go get the inhaler," Rose said in full mom mode, standing up and running to my room.

"Hey, Edward was here, just so you know," Alice whispered in my ear. "He was the one who carried you home, all the way home."

Hearing Edward's name made me breathe again. I turned to her. "He...he did?" I breathed out.

Alice smiled of relief. "Yeah, he did. He wanted to stay, but we kinda forced him out so that you wouldn't have to deal with him."

"Oh, so you saw him and Tanya "

"No, but we heard him shouting at her when we came out of the bathroom."

I nodded, and Rose came back down with my silver inhaler. "It's okay; I don't need it."

Rose looked tentatively at me. "You sure?"

I nodded, my head hurting with each bounce. "Mhm."

"Okay, well the guys asked us if we wanted to come over and have an afterparty, but if you don't want to go..." Alice replied.

"No, it's okay. You guys go on. I think I'll just stay here," I replied.

"You sure? We don't want you here alone after what happened tonight," Alice replied.

"No, I'll be good. I've learned my lesson; I'm never going near Jake again," I sighed. "I think I'll just take an aspirin and sleep."

Both girls shared a glance.

"Seriously, guys, go. I'm all partied out, so you guys go enjoy the rest of your night," I finalized.

Rose sighed deeply. "Okay, but if anything, I mean _anything _happens while we're gone, call or text us, 'kay?"

"Okay," I nodded.

-_An hour later-_

I was up, watching some show on TV in the living room. I had taken off my dress in exchange for a T-shirt and sweatpants and rolled up my hair into a messy ponytail when I heard a sharp knock on the door.

I jumped and turned off the TV. I waited another ten seconds before the knocking happened again.

"Bella! Open up! It's me!"

Oh, god. Jake. What was he doing here? How did he find me?

I shriveled up against the couch, hoping he couldn't see me.

"Bella, come on, please?" Jake's voice took on a pleading tone, and I almost felt sorry for him. But I didn't open the door because I didn't know what he was capable of doing. Maybe I should have called Rose...

"Bella, if you don't open this door, I'll knock it down, I swear I'll do it!" he yelled. He better not!

He jiggled the doorknob, and when that didn't work, he began knocking. Loudly. I covered my ears to try to suppress the noise, but that didn't work. Then, he began banging on the door.

"That's it," I said, angry now. I marched to the door and threw it open. "What do you want?" I screamed.

"Well, nice to see you, too." Jake towered me, trying to get inside. I tried to block him, but he swept right past me. I sighed, annoyed, and shut the door.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I demanded, and I got a good look at him. His black hair was all over the place; his tie was undone; his dress shirt crumpled; and he traded his black dress shoes for black sneakers. He still smelled of alcohol, and I hoped he didn't drive himself over to get here.

"I came to apologize," Jake said, walking closer to me. I backed up. "Please, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes, "Sorry that you are not only kidding yourself by wanting to be with Tanya, but kidding Edward into trusting you as his best friend."

"You're his best friend, too, Bells," he crooned, touching my cheek.

I slapped it away, disgusted. "Yeah, but at least I'm not lying to him behind his back."

"Oh really? It'll break his little heart when he finds out that you knew about me and Tanya before he did," he taunted, shrugging. "He'll hate you for it. Maybe even throw you out of the band-"

"Shut up, okay!" I pushed him away. "You don't get to come into _my_ house and disrespect me. You don't even know me."

"Oh, I know you. You lost your parents when you were fifteen. You started singing when you were five. Your favorite color is purple. And you've been in love my best friend since you were thirteen," Jake smiled knowingly.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" I crossed my arms.

He shrugged and came closer. "No, but I like you. And I think I'd be a much better man for you."

I scoffed and walked around him, but he grabbed my wrist roughly. "Hey," he grunted, "you will be mine one day."

I tugged my arm away, but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me," I said roughly. I tugged some more, but that just seemed to piss him off even more. He held me close, and I tried to wrestle out of his arms. He pushed me against the wall and began kissing me harshly. I whimpered, pushing and pulling him off, but failing miserably. "Jake! Stop! Jake!"

I felt his body get thrown away from me, and he grunted as he fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over him.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy! Edward saves the day again. :) Reviews are better than Edward saving you from a creep like Jake. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: dani_pitter**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so you better love it! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously…(BPOV)_

_I felt his body get thrown away from me, and he grunted as he fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over him._

* * *

EPOV

I opened the back door of Bella's house, and I heard her and Jake talking. What was he doing there?

I tiptoed around the kitchen and hid behind the wall.

"Shut up, okay!" I heard Bella shout. "You don't get to come into _my_ house and disrespect me. You don't even know me."

"Oh, I know you," Jake said. "You lost your parents when you were fifteen. You started singing when you were five. Your favorite color is purple. And you've been in love my best friend since you were thirteen."

I closed my eyes in frustration. He knew all of that from our hangouts together. I shouldn't have told him all that if I knew he was going to throw it in Bella's face.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" Bella's annoyed voice made me listen again.

"No, but I like you," I heard him say, and his footsteps were slow. "And I think I'd be a much better man for you." All of a sudden, my blood coiled in anger. He actually liked her? No, he couldn't like her; she's supposed to like me!

Wait... What did I just think?

Before I could figure out what just went through my head, I heard Bella yell, "Let go of me!" I heard a thump, maybe against the wall, and I heard her shout, "Jake! Stop! Jake!"

That's when I lost it.

I ran from behind the wall, heading quickly to the scene of Jake hurting my girl, and I pulled him off of her. He hit the floor with a loud thump, and I towered over him.

He crawled to get away from me. Good.

"Edward, hey, I-" he spoke, but I cut the coward off.

"Don't speak. Don't even breathe," I said calmly, lowly.

"But-"

"Get. Out." I snarled the command.

He got up and stumbled out of the house. I heard the back door shut, and I exhaled.

When I turned around, my anger towards Jake turned into worry. Bella was sitting on the ground near the wall, her body curled into itself, her head buried in between her legs. I could feel her shaking, even from far away. I walked slowly towards her and knelt down.

"Bella?" I voiced gently.

She shook in surprise and lifted her head. My heart broke for the second time that night when I saw big, fat tears in her brown doe eyes. She crawled to me and wrapped her arms around my body, sobbing.

I sighed sadly and held her close, letting her cry. I carried her to the living room couch and sat her on my lap. After about ten minutes, her sobs turned into sniffles, then her sniffles into deep breaths. I looked down and saw that she fell asleep.

Gosh, she was beautiful. Her brown hair, which used to be tied together in a knotty ponytail, was now framed around her face; her fine face was streaked with leftover tears that cascaded down her cheeks; her eyelashes were still wet, and her full lips pursed out as she sighed in her sleep. Why have I never noticed how angelic she looked? It took an asshole like Jake for me to finally realize...

_I was starting to have feelings for my best friend._

I touched her cheek, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry," I whispered, taking my hand away.

Bella's eyes flickered open. "Don't be," she said, her hand falling on mine.

We stared at each other for a long time until Bella finally sat up.

"I have to tell you something," she said timidly, "and you may not like it."

"What is it?" I asked. "You can tell me anything." I rubbed her back.

"Um, inviting Jake to prom was my idea. Well, it wasn't my idea, but I went along with it. Anyway, I called him, and the whole thing was a plan to make you jealous," she whispered.

"What?" I gently lifted her off of me and stood up. "So all this time I've been saving you and helping you, just so you could get me to like you? Was that your plan? Was Jake coming over here just now and basically assaulting you part of that too?" I couldn't hold back my anger.

"No," she insisted, "I had no idea he even knew where I lived. I had no idea he was coming over here."

I scoffed, "Yeah, okay, sure."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I never should have gone along with it. It was stupid and selfish, and I'm just really sorry." She sniffled again, wiping her eyes. "I guess I was just, I don't know, so desperate for you that I was willing to do anything for you... because I love you, Edward."

I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated, my walls shattering again at Bella's stare. "I have to go, I can't be here-"

"No, stay, please?" she pleaded. "I'm all by myself. Rose and Alice left for your brothers' afterparty, and they won't be back until morning. So please, stay. For me? Please?"

I looked back at her and sighed deeply; I was putty in her arms. "Just swear you'll never do that to me again."

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "I promise. I swear."

Because I absolutely hated those tears, I pulled her close to me and sighed.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled.

"It's okay," I said, kissing her hair. "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"The principal asked us to write a song for graduation yesterday." I smiled.

"Really?" she smiled, pulling away to look at me. "That's so great."

"Yeah," I smiled, "but when will we have time to write it, bring everyone together to rehearse, and everything? And get ready for actual graduation?"

"We'll find time. We didn't think we'd get 'How to Love' and 'Two is Better Than One' done, but we did!" she laughed.

"Yes, we did!" We high-fived, and she yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah..." she trailed off, looking at the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to go to sleep, so you can leave." She looked down. "I know you're probably still mad at me."

"Hey," I lifted her chin with my finger. "I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and smiled. We both lay on the couch, and she fell right asleep.

* * *

_-An hour later-_

EPOV

I was watching Bella sleep, again, just taking everything in when I heard it.

"Edward..." she murmured. I turned to her, thinking she was awake, but her eyes were still closed. Ah, she was talking in her sleep again. She curled up against me, murmuring, "I love you, Edward."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I like you, too, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Awww so FINALLY our guy is starting to have some feelings! It's still going to take some time for him to say the L Word, though. Baby steps, you guys! **

**Reviews are better than Edward telling you he likes you while you sleep! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Song used: "Spotlight (Twilight Mix)" by MuteMath. It was featured in the Twilight Soundtrack! It inspired me to even write this story. Enjoy! Listen along while reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. **

* * *

_Previously…(EPOV)_

_"Edward__...__" she murmured. I turned to her, thinking she was awake, but her eyes were still closed. Ah, she was talking in her sleep again. She curled up against me, murmuring, "I love you, Edward."_

_I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I like you, too, Bella." _

* * *

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up next to Edward, sleeping on the living room couch.

That gave me a chance to think about everything that had happened the night before. Prom, Jake invading my house, Edward saving me, he and I talking about where we stood in our friendship, and my explanation as to why I went along with Alice's stupid plan to get him jealous.

It was a good thing Edward forgave me for even doing that to him because he didn't deserve that kind of trickery.

But one thing stood out to me last night, and I wasn't even sure if I had heard him correctly. I thought I heard him say, "I like you, too, Bella."

Maybe he did say it, maybe he didn't. Either way, it proved that there was something more than friendship between us.

I shook him awake, and he grumbled in his sleep.

"Edward, wake up," I said.

"No," he mumbled, and turned over on his side, his arm draping over me. He sighed deeply; I felt really comfortable, but I really needed to talk to him.

"Edward, wake up," I said again, shaking him a little harder. "I have to talk to you."

He grumbled and lifted his head. "Why? What's wrong?"

He let me go and I sat up in the couch. "I heard you say something last night, and I want to know if it's true."

He sat up as well and rubbed the fatique out of his eyes. "Okay, what?"

"Um, I heard you say you liked me," I replied.

Edward gaped, quickly recovered, and smiled nervously. "Oh, you heard that, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what did you mean by that? Do you... like me like that?"

He sighed deeply and then took my hand in his. "Yes, but..."

"But what?" I asked, marveling at his hand in mine.

"But I just don't know what to do." He stood up and started pacing. "I mean, I'm starting to have feelings for you, while I'm still hung on Tanya, and it's just a mess! Just a mess, and I don't want to lead you on, or anything, because you're one of the most important people in my life, and I'd hate to lose you." He kneeled down across from me and held my hand again. "Tell me what to do."

I was speechless at his confession, but I didn't know what to do any more than he did. I shrugged. "I really don't know. I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, we both turned when we heard keys jingling the front door open. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett came pouring in. "Hey!" they all shouted out, quickly stopped when they saw us.

Edward let go of my hand and stood up quickly. "Hey, guys, how was the party?"

Alice and Rose shared a curious look; then they looked at me.

"It was great, but it would have been better with you guys there," Jasper, being the peacemaker, spoke up.

"Oh, yeah? What happened?" I asked as they all piled their stuff in the living room.

They went into a discussion about the party and how almost everyone from our senior class was there. The class started talking about Tanya and my fight, but Jasper stopped them. Tanya showed up just to find Edward and left only to find out he wasn't even there. Edward flinched at her name, which confused me, but then I remembered what he'd said before about not knowing what to do about me and her.

The guys left to go change, leaving me, Alice, and Rose alone. Edward told me we'd practice the graduation song later today.

"Ok, fess up! What the hell is going on with you and Edward now?" Alice pounced.

I shrugged. "He said he likes me... that way." I couldn't hide my smile.

"Awww!" Both girls hugged me, and I laughed at their silliness.

"But, he still has some feelings for Tanya," I mumbled, unable to hide the smallest bit of hurt in my voice.

"What? He still loves that bitch? After what she did to you, to him?" Alice squealed, surprised.

"Well, he never said 'love', just 'hung up' on her for some reason," I said.

"Still, he said he likes you, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I smiled a bit.

"Well, he'll grow to love you once he dumps that hypocritical hoe!" Alice replied, surely.

"Whore," Rose and I corrected her.

"Oh whatever, same thing." Alice laughed.

We laughed, and Rose's phone beeped. She looked at the screen, gaped for a minute, then looked to Alice. Alice gasped, then said to me, "Bella, now we have something for you."

"What?" I asked warily because I hated surprises.

"First, you have to put this on," Rose spoke, putting a blindfold over my eyes.

"Hey!" I protested.

"No, it's okay, Bells," Alice reassured. "Rose will help you follow the sound of my voice."

"But, Alice," I started, but she shushed me. Then, I heard her open a door.

"Okay, let's go," she chirped, and Rose helped me leave the house.

* * *

- 1 Hour Later -

I could tell where we were going, but I didn't know why. We were going to the Cullens' home. I was still blindfolded and in a navy blue blouse, black skirt, and black flats. Rose was curling my hair beside me.

"Why am I getting dressed up again?" I asked. "Prom is over."

"This is for something different; we just want you to look pretty but not overdone," Rose explained, but I still didn't get it.

Rose had just finished my light makeup when we finally made it to the guys' house.

Rose helped me out and into the house. I heard whispers from Esme and Rose, but I was pushed into a chair before I could ask anything.

The blindfold covering my eyes was taken off, and I blinked into the bright lights. When I could see again, I found myself in the living room, but with all of the furniture gone. All that was in there was a big boombox with a CD in it. I looked inside, saw the MuteMath CD, and instantly knew.

Oh, god, no!

The music started, and first, Emmett slid out in all black, sunglasses on his eyes, and mouthed along with Paul Meany's voice.

You got a whole lot left to say now.**  
**You knocked all your wind out.**  
**You just tried too hard, and you froze.**  
**I know, I know.

What do you say?**  
**What do you say?

Em got all in my face, tickling my sides, which made me giggle. I shook my head at him. Em came up with this idea of making a sort of congradulatory music video for whoever got their musical recognition in the family. The guys and girls did it for Edward when he got signed to Hollywood Records, and now it was my turn. Oh joy!

Just take the fall; you're one of us.**  
**The spotlight is on.

Oh, the spotlight is on.

Edward, with the same black get-up and shades, slid in and lip-synced the next verse. I laughed out loud when I saw him.

You know the one thing you're fighting to hold**  
**Will be the one thing you've got to let go;**  
**And when you feel the wall cannot be burned,**  
**You're gonna die to try what can't be done,**  
**Gonna stay, stay out, but you don't care.**  
**Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere?

I felt three fluffy scarves wrap around my neck, and I looked up at Rose and Alice in black leotards. I smiled and tugged the scarves around me.

Emmett:**  
**Oh, just take the fall; you're one of us.**  
**The spotlight is on.

Oh, the spotlight is on.**  
**Yeah, it's on.

Esme came out with a camcorder, filming everyone, including me. I tried to cover my eyes, but I felt Edward's hands pull them away while Rose, Alice, Em, and Jasper played with their tambourines in their hands.

Edward:**  
**Because everyone would rather watch you fall.

Rest:**  
**All and each other.

Edward:**  
**And we all are, yeah.

Rest:**  
**All and each other.

Edward:**  
**And we all are, yeah.

Rest:**  
**All and each other.

Edward squeezed my hand, and looked into my eyes.

Just take a fall; you're one of us.

I smiled as he jumped back up to join the rest of the gang.

The spotlight is on.

Emmett:**  
**Oh, the spotlight is on.

Girls:**  
**Just take the fall.

Guys:**  
**Now you're one of us.**  
**Now you're**  
**Now you're**  
**(Oh)  
Now you're**  
**(Oh)  
Now you're  
(Oh)  
Now you're one of us.**  
**Now you're**  
**(Oh)  
Now you're**  
**(Oh)  
Now you're one of us.

All:**  
**Oh, the spotlight is on.

At that last part, they all flashed flashlights in my face to signify "spotlights", spraying confetti in my hair. And that was it! They all cheered and hi-fived each other; then, they dog-piled me.

"I hate every single one of you guys!" I laughed, slapping them. "But thank you!"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than your family lip-syncing to you! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

_Previously… (BPOV)_

_"I hate every single one of you guys!" I laughed, slapping them. "But thank you!"_

**A/N: Song used: "Long Live"-Taylor Swift **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to my beta Demelza Llivell for working her magic on this chapter! **

* * *

- July, 1 2007 -

BPOV

The day before graduation, Edward, the band, and I got together to write the graduation song. It was a sweet, up-tempo song about the memories of high school and being scared of growing up and moving on. It took us an hour to write, two hours to rehearse with the band, and a minute to say we loved it. Kate and I cried, thinking of the memories of high school, and Edward gave us both a hug. Both of our families came over to Edward's house to hear it, and we girls cried again.

- The Next Day -

The whole school morning was used to get ready for graduation day.

_I can't believe I'm graduating today, _I thought happily.

I couldn't believe that I was well on my way out of high school to start a career already. I squealed a bit, so excited for the upcoming future. I would miss my friends and family, especially Angela, considering we've known each other since we were babies. I'd also miss Rose and Alice, even though they would be coming with me to Seattle. But I was ready to start living my life, fully experiencing it, along with my best friend.

_Edward._

Just the thought of his name made me smile more. That took me back to a few days ago, when we were alone on prom night at my house. Our talk made so many doors open, yet some still remained closed. He never told me when he'd break it off with Tanya, and that got me worried a little bit. How could he like me and feel 'hung up' on her as well? Only time would tell how that would work out.

In the early morning, Rose and Alice did my hair and makeup, despite my complaints that we were all going to be wearing caps to cover our hair. "Appearance is everything," Alice insisted. I just rolled my eyes and let her work her magic on me. When both girls were done, they let me see their "masterpiece." My makeup was simple: Light black eyeliner and eyeshadow to bring out the brown in my eyes. I didn't wear any blush because I did that naturally on a regular basis, and my brown hair was curled and some pieces were pinned back.

"Thanks, guys," I said, hugging them. We went to get ready and put on our gowns, and we were on our way to Forks High School. The Cullen family was meeting us there, considering that Edward was graduating.

The graduation ceremony at the football field was nice; Ben was valedictorian; his speech was pleasurable and made the audience chuckle here and there. It was times like those that I wish my parents were here to see us. How proud they would have been of us. I squeezed my mother's ring on my right finger, sending a silent prayer to them. When Edward's name was called, almost all of the Senior Class, including Emmett and Jasper, cheered for him, and Esme took a bunch of pictures with her camera. When Edward got up to the podium to receive his diploma from the principal, he winked at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Tanya, however, gave me the dirtiest look, but didn't say anything. Guess the fight at prom was enough for her.

The cheers were even louder for me, surprisingly. I blushed a deep red as I walked up the podium to get my diploma. Rose and Alice waved from their seats, and I waved back, smiling. I saw a flash of light from the corner of my eye. Esme waved to me, and I waved back, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes again.

Ben announced the Class of 2007, and we all threw our caps in the air in praise. Edward found and hugged me, and then, the strangest thing happened. I thought he was going to kiss me. He had this glassy, warm look in his eyes, and he kept looking down at my lips. I didn't know what to do, so I just closed my eyes. At the last minute, he decided to kiss my forehead instead.

He laughed, "We did it," and held me close. Amazed, I held him back. I sighed, listening to the quickened beating of his heart. Then, I felt an annoying tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tanya there. Her gown was zipped down past her big breasts, showing her white tank top underneath. She had a wide, plastic smile on her face, but I could tell her eyes were furious.

"Hey, guys," Tanya's sickly sweet voice sounded. "Just wanted to say congratulations!" And then she gave Edward a big, long hug, which he reluctantly returned.

She let go slowly, and just walked away, swaying her hips back and forth. I suddenly felt smaller than I usually did, and I looked down, tears filling my eyes.

Edward saw me and started to say something, but then, our families came in.

"Baby bro!" Emmett boasted, giving his youngest brother a hug. "Congrats! You too, Bells!"

I quickly wiped my eyes and tried not to sniffle. "Thanks," I said, faking a smile.

"You okay, Bella? Your eyes are really misty," Jasper observed.

"Yeah, fine," I cleared my throat.

"You don't look fine..." Rose said.

"I said I'm fine," I forced. "Just graduation sadness, that's all."

"Well, a bit of grad song will help cheer you up!" Emmett smiled, then turned to everyone else. "Grad party at my house!"

The whole senior class cheered, and I smiled through my tears.

We all left to the Cullen home. On our way there, Rose helped me out of my cap and gown without letting me fall. Rose and Alice would change when they got to the house. When we arrived, the band's van was parked in the driveway, and we saw Sam and Seth unloading the van with the music equipment.

I couldn't believe we'd be playing our graduation song in front of our whole class! Before, I was nervous, but now, I was excited because I knew how the crowd would act this time.

Around an hour later, the Cullen house was transformed into a party setting. Dim lights, streamers with the blue and gold FHS colors, food, drinks — with no alcohol this time — and music. The stage was all set up, and everyone was crowded around it. I was shaking with anticipation as I was going over my vocal warm-ups and drinking water until, finally, it was time to go on.

Paul started the intro, and the crowd cheered as I started walking and singing:

**(_Italics: _Bella_._ Bold: Edward. _Bold and Italics: _Both.)**

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind__  
__The time we stood with our shaking hands__  
__The crowds in the stands went wild__  
__We were the Kings and the Queens__  
__And they read off our names__  
__The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
__Would never be the same__  
__You held your head like a hero__  
__On a history book page__  
__It was the end of a decade__  
__But the start of an age_

**_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming long live all the magic we made__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day, we will be remembered_**

**I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now**

_**(Edward and Kate)  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown**_

**When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "This is absurd."  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

**_(Edward and Bella again)_**

**_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming long live all the magic we made__  
__And bring on all the__pretenders  
_**_I'm not afraid__  
_**_Long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you__  
__I was screaming long live that look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day, we will be remembered_**

_Hold on to spinning around__  
__Confetti falls to the ground__  
__May these memories break our _**_fall_**

I then sat near the edge of the stage, facing the crowd.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this__  
__That you'll stand by me forever__  
__But if God forbid fate should step in__  
__And force us into a goodbye__  
__If you have children some day__  
__When they point to the pictures__  
__Please tell them my name__  
__Tell them how the crowds went wild__  
__Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__I had the time of my life_

I saw Angela beside me and reached for her hand, with tears in my eyes. She held mine back, happy tears shining her eyes, too.

**_With you._**

I saw Edward's hand, and he helped me on my feet.

**_Long, long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming long live all the magic we made__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
_**_I'm not afraid__  
_**_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you__  
__And long, long live that look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day, we will be remembered_**

The crowd cheered and clapped, and I saw a few girls crying and leaning against their friends and boyfriends' shoulders. I looked to Edward, and he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than you and your potential boyfriend singing together about graduation! That was a mouthful o_O lol **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sick as a dog, and I was away for Thanksgiving with family, so that's why I haven't been updating much lately. But I'm ok now, so read on! **

**Thanks to my beta, Demelza Llivell, who I've been hounding over for these next two chapters. (Love you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_The crowd cheered and clapped, and I saw a few girls crying and leaning against their friends and boyfriends' shoulders. I looked to Edward, and he kissed the top of my head._

* * *

_**BPOV **_

_**- Friday, July 3, 2007 -**_

The next day, my sisters and I finished packing for our move to Seattle.

The house was bare, except for the kitchen, which still had some food left in the fridge for the next two days. While I was packing up the rest of the patio, a thought occurred to me.

_Today was the anniversary of our parents' death. _

I gasped, completely stunned that I had forgotten. I guessed that, with everything going on with me and Edward, I had forgotten. I ran back inside, calling my sisters.

"What? What's wrong?" they both asked.

"We forgot our parents' anniversary!" I cried.

"No," Alice took out her iPhone and started scrolling through her calendar, "their wedding anniversary isn't for another…month." Her smile fell as she realized the date. "Oh, the fourth anniversary of their…right?"

I nodded sadly.

Rose came over and gave me a hug, which I returned, laying my head on her shoulder. "Would you like to go see them? You know, for the last time for a while?"

"Yeah," I smiled sadly.

We all got in the car, called the boys to tell them where we'd be in case they wanted to come, bought a big bouquet of white roses, and drove to Forks Cemetery.

When we got there, the boys were in front of the gates of the cemetery. We gave them hugs and kisses (only Rose and Alice did anyway) and walked to our parents' graves.

There was a chill in the air, even though the weather was nice and sunny.

"Should we give you give you girls a moment to yourselves?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes," Alice and Rose answered, not taking their eyes off of the gravesites.

"No," I said but changed my mind. "Yes, I don't know." I frowned, frustrated tears pricking at my eyes.

"We'll give you a minute," Edward said, hugging me, and the boys stood off to the side.

We girls sat down on the cool grass, putting the bouquet of white roses in the middle of both graves.

"Who wants to start first?" Rose asked us.

Alice and I stayed quiet and looked to Rose, wanting her to start it off.

"Okay," she sighed, "I guess I'll start. Um, hi, Mom and Dad. It's us, again. I'm sorry we haven't been here in a while; a lot of stuff has happened since we last talked. Little Miss Kelly Clarkson over here," she smiled, hugging me, "got signed to a record label with Edward."

"Kelly Clarkson, that's funny." I laughed a bit.

"And, uh," Rose continued, "we're leaving tomorrow, all three of us. We're moving to Seattle to support her and Edward and their band. So, um, you might not hear from us for a while." She trailed off then, and I turned to see the tears in her eyes. "I miss you guys so, so much. So much that it hurts! I'm trying so hard to pick up from where you both left off, but it sometimes get to me how much I need your help. Why'd you have to leave? Why'd you have to die and leave us here? Why'd that stupid drunk driver see you guys coming and hit you both?" By the time she trailed off, she sobbed into her hands.

Alice and I were crying silently, listening to our sister cry and let everything out. We both held her close and just sobbed together for a while. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Edward rubbing his eyes, trying to hide his tears. Em and Jasper's eyes were red with tears. Em walked over to us, and Rose hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. Edward and Jasper sat next to Alice and me and hugged us, too.

After a while, Rose calmed down again and asked who wanted to say something next. I went next, telling Mom and Dad how much we loved and missed them. I cried when I confessed how scared I was to move from a new city, and Edward held me close, reassuring me that all would be okay.

Alice didn't want to say anything that we had already said, so she just said she loved and missed them. Jasper held her hand as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

It started getting dark at around seven at night, so we gave our parents the white rose bouquet and left the cemetery, feeling depressed. We went to the guys' house to hang out, but we just felt too upset to do anything. We girls ended up sleeping over until the next morning.

* * *

_**- Saturday, July 4, 2007 -**_

The next morning, we girls went back to our house to pack the rest of our stuff in silence.

We didn't say anything because, if we did, we'd bring up what happened the day before.

When we were all set, we took a last look at the place we called home for the last twenty years and sighed sadly.

I held onto Rose and Alice's hands and asked them, "Together?"

They both smiled and squeezed each of my hands and said, "Together."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews rock better than Sister Power! : )**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Don't mind me, just keep reading! :)**

**Thanks to my beta Demelza Llivell! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Also, the song in here is called 'Franklin' by Paramore. Love them, love this song! **

* * *

_Previously..._

_I held onto Rose and Alice's hands and asked them, "Together?"_

_They both smiled and squeezed each of my hands and said, "Together."_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_**- 2 weeks later, Seattle -**_

It had been two weeks since we moved from our home at Forks to a condo near Hollywood Records in Seattle.

Rose was redecorating the new place, trying her best to make it look like our old home.

Alice loved the extra space in the condo and help Rose redecorate; she adapted quickly.

I, on the other hand, was growing more miserable every day. Edward and the guys, especially Edward, tried to make me as comfortable as possible by cheering me up. But everytime I tried to smile or laugh, it just resulted in tears. I tried to hide them from Rose and Alice. They could tell though.

"Do you want to go back?" Rose asked me one day in the living room.

I pulled my eyes away from the television screen to see her standing over me. "What are you talking about?" I frowned, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about," she sadly accused. "Do you want to go back to Forks?"

I frowned, shaking my head. "No."

"Bella…"

"No, Rose, I'm fine, really. I just need more time to adjust." I tried to reassure both her and myself.

"Bella…" she sat beside me and muted the television. "Talk to me. What's wrong with you?"

I looked to the screen again but spoke to her. "I miss Forks. I miss my friends, my house, my room, all of it. The forest near our house, everything…" I sniffled, and Rose wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"You can still have those things, Bella. You can still keep your friends, your room. There are still trees here," Rose said.

"But it's not the same! Everything here is so different, so new, and I'm having trouble finding my place here," I cried, more tears falling down. "I need Mom here to tell me what to do; I need her, not that you aren't doing the best you can, but…" I trailed off then.

Alice then came in with a pencil, pad, and my acoustic guitar in hand.

"Alice, what " I started, confused, but she just handed me my guitar.

"Write it down," she simply said. "Write it all down. Write down everything you're feeling into song. Then, you go call Edward and tell him to come here and hear this. And make sure this ends up on your guys' album."

"Alice…" I began, but stopped and sighed. Maybe it was time to stop fighting and just feel.

So I wiped my eyes, grabbed my guitar, pad, and pencil, and began to play.

Alice and Rose left the room to respect my privacy.

* * *

_- An hour later -_

For the first time in two weeks since I'd been in Seattle, I felt a smile creep its way on my face.

I finished my song, and I felt the weight of the world come off of my shoulders. I was finally able to put all of my sadness and depression from the move onto paper, and now, I felt loads better.

I called Edward's cell phone, who was surprised to hear the pep in my voice, and he said he would come over.

Ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring, and I opened it to see Edward, as well as the rest of our band behind him. I smiled at all of them, letting them in. They gave me a hug and sat in the living room.

I told them that I was really missing Forks, and the song I wrote was to help cope with those feelings of sadness. They nodded, and I showed them all the music sheets for the song. We went over it for about an hour; then we drove over to the Hollywood Records recording studio to record with my sisters in tow.

I had never been in a recording studio, so I was nervous as to what would happen there.

When we got there, Carlisle and Esme were standing outside the door to the booth.

"Where have you all been?" Carlisle exclaimed. "Why haven't you been answering my calls, Edward?"

Edward sighed deeply. "We were all just helping Bella out with a problem, Dad."

"Well, you all can play 'Dr. Phil' some other time. Let's go," Carlisle grumbled, unlocking the door to the studio.

I could tell that Edward wanted to badmouth his father, but he just quickly stepped inside into the sound booth. Our bandmates stood in their places to play, and I suddenly grew even more nervous. Especially since I was going to be singing the majority of the song.

"Bella, head inside," Carlisle ordered quietly.

"Um, okay," I squeaked, and I stepped inside tentatively.

Edward held out his hand, and I gratefully took it.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, to afraid to talk back, and we both put on our headphones. I closed my eyes.

**[_Italics: Bella; _Bold: Edward; _Bold & Italics: Both_]**

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all._

_This place we live, it is not where we belong,_

_And I miss who we were, _

_in the town that we could call our own._

_Going back to get away,_

_After everything has changed_

**('Cause you remind me of a time when were so alive.)**

_Everything has changed_

**(Do you remember that?**

**Do you remember that?)**

_Everything has changed_

**('Cause you helped me push aside all that I have left behind)**

_Now everything has changed_

**(Do you remember that?**

**Do you remember that?)**

_So we stand here now,_

_And no one knows us at all._

_I won't get used to this,_

_I won't get used to being gone._

_And going back won't feel the same,_

_If we aren't staying._

_Going back to get away,_

_After everything has changed_

**('Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive)**

_Everything has changed_

**(Do you remember that?**

**Do you remember that?)**

_Everything has changed_

**(Cause you helped me push aside all that I have left behind)**

_Now everything has changed_

**(Do you remember that?**

**Do you remember that?)**

_Taking up our time,_

_Taking up our time,_

_Taking up our time._

_It's taking up our time,_

_We can't_**_ go back, we can't go back at all_**

_It's taking up our time,_

_We can't_**_ go back, we can't go back at all._**

_It's taking up our time,_

_We can't_**_ go back, we can't go back at all. _**

_It's taking up our time,_

_Taking up our time._

**Cause you remind me of a time _when we were so alive._**

**_Do you remember that?_**

**_Do you remember that?_**

The music swelled to a close, and I opened my eyes again. Edward squeezed my hand, wiping away a tear from my eye. I smiled sadly and looked over to Carlisle, who was watching Esme engineer everything. Esme smiled at my hand in her youngest son's, but it was his father I was worried about.

Then Carlisle looked to me. He didn't look angry, just…skeptical, maybe? Wary? But of what? As far as he knew, Edward and I were just best friends. Hopefully, we could be more than that someday, but for now, everything was okay. Why was Carlisle looking at me like he didn't trust me?

Edward let go of my hand and asked into the pop filter/recording microphone, "Dad? What's up? You okay?"

Carlisle shook himself out of his thoughts, pressed a button on the sound board,and spoke, "Bella, you were a little soft on that last part. Care to do it again?"

Soft? Soft? The song is already soft! What was he talking about?

"Um, what do you mean 'soft'?" I asked.

"Soft, like we couldn't hear you properly. Would you care to do the last bridge up until the chorus?" he asked critically.

"Um, sure." I turned to Edward and the others. Edward looked extremely annoyed, his jaw clenched tight, but he didn't say anything. "Do you guys want to run by that last part again?"

"Yeah, sure," said Kate, Sam, Paul, and Seth.

Esme turned a few knobs and buttons on the sound board, and Edward, the band, and I put our headphones on again. I was sure to be a little louder this recording.

_Taking up our time,_

_Taking up our time,_

_Taking up our time._

_It's taking up our time,_

_We can't_**_ go back, we can't go back at all_**

_It's taking up our time,_

_We can't_**_ go back, we can't go back at all._**

_It's taking up our time,_

_We can't__** go back, we can't go back at all.** _

_It's taking up our time,_

_Taking up our time._

**Cause you remind me of a time _when we were so alive._**

**_Do you remember that?_**

**_Do you remember that?_**

Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Was that better?" I asked Carlisle through the pop filter.

"Do you close your eyes a lot when you sing, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, bad habit, sorry," I shrugged, ashamed.

"Well, I couldn't feel the emotion in your voice with your eyes closed, so," Carlisle sighed, "let's run through it again."

I frowned, confused, but Edward spoke up before I could.

"Dad, are you serious? I'm standing two feet away from her, and I can feel the emotion from her with her eyes closed," he argued.

"Well I didn't feel it, so we're running it all over again!" Carlisle argued back.

"Dad "

"It's not open for discussion!" Carlisle turned to Esme and whispered in her ear. Esme sighed deeply, shook her head, and turned some knobs and buttons on the sound board.

We went through the song two more times, and each time, I opened my eyes and even looked into Edward's. Finally, Carlisle decided it was good enough. Then we took a five minute break.

My voice was growing weary, so I stepped out of the studio and went to the vending machine to buy a bottle of water. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see who called me. I frowned when I saw Jake's name on the screen. After about two buzzes, I chose not to answer him.

"Hey."

I jumped when I saw Edward walking toward me.

"Hey," I answered back, sliding my phone into my pocket again.

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about my dad; he almost is never this," Edward sighed, trying to find the word to describe his father, "_hard _on newbies."

"No, no, it's okay. Um, I mean, it must be worse at home, right?" I asked.

"Well, it's not unbearable, but you know." He shrugged.

"So where'd everyone else go?"

"They're in the studio lounge. We wanted to record "Two is Better", but since you've been singing all day, I assumed that you wouldn't want to." He hedged nervously.

"Um..." I thought for a while about this. My voice was starting to wear out, but I did want to at least start our first single. "Can we start the song and then finish it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!" he smiled and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. Then, we walked back to the studio together.

We passed the studio, and Edward opened a door across the room. Inside was a green carpeted room with lime green walls with a gray loveseat on one side and a gray couch on the other. In the middle was a large, flat-screen television along with a stereo, Playstation, Xbox, and other gaming systems. Seth and Sam were playing on the Xbox, while Kate, Alice, and Rose were sitting in the couch watching them.

"Wow," I breathed, amazed.

"Yeah." Edward smiled. He led me to the loveseat, and we sat down in it.

"So how was your first day of recording?" Alice asked me.

"It was good; tough but good," I said.

"Why? What happened?" Rose asked.

"Carlisle was being an ass; that's what happened," Sam answered, not looking up from his game.

"Why?" Alice asked him.

"Oh, he kept pestering Bella on how she was 'soft' during the last part of the song, which is supposed to be soft anyway," Kate replied.

"'Soft'?" Rose and Alice replied incredulously.

"Yeah, we must have went over 'Franklin' over three times before Carlisle decided it was good enough," Kate explained.

"Wow, Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Rose asked, her mom-mode coming out again.

"Yeah, I'll live, but we still have another song to record," I said.

"Can we hear?" Alice asked, excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I don't think so, girls." Esme popped her head in the door. "It's still classified information. I'm sorry, but you girls have to leave. We have to get back to work." She said apologetically.

"Oh, really? But we stayed for 'Franklin'," Alice replied.

"And that was my mistake; I shouldn't have let you ladies stay," Esme answered. "I'm sorry, but it's the company's policy."

"Wait, can they come listen when we're all done with the record?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine, but, for now, no outside visitors during recording sessions," Esme replied.

"We should get back to record 'Two is Better', guys," Edward said, standing up.

We all agreed. Sam and Seth turned off the Xbox, and we all walked out to the studio. I hugged Rose and Alice goodbye, and they left while the band, Edward, and I stepped back into the recording studioto work on the first half "Two is Better".

Carlisle didn't have as many problems with me with this song as before, but I still felt a bit unnerved around him.

At about six at night, we were done for the day, and my voice was so tired. The band went their separate ways home; the only ones left were me and Edward.

"So…" I started but started giggling.

"So…" Edward laughed and came over to hug me. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"How are you?" I asked, my voice muffled under his chest.

"I'm okay; you?" He mumbled in my hair, rocking us back and forth.

"I'm okay, too. And your dad didn't scream at me again," I joked.

Edward scoffed. "I don't know what was wrong with him today. Maybe the stress of being my co-manager is really getting to him."

"I thought he was a doctor," I said.

"He is, on the side. But majority of the time, he's here."

I looked up at his face. "How do you feel about that?" I asked him.

"About him being here half the time or being a doctor?"

"Both."

He sighed. "Well, it's…I mean, I guess it's okay. But he's almost never home. He's either here, at a business meeting, or at the hospital. It's…it's tough, especially since he still wants me to become what he wants me to be."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

He gestured to the studio around us. "This. All of this. Making music, writing songs, collaborating, producing, acting, performing, all of it," he announced. "And I'll be damned if I let my uptight father or any hater tell me otherwise."

I smiled hugely at my best friend. I was so immensely proud of him and his success so far. He may have only had one award right now-the 2006 Kids Choice Award for Favorite Male Singer,placed in his music room-but I knew that , with this new project, we would have many more to come. And I couldn't wait for it all.

* * *

**Reviews are better than recording your first record with your potential boyfriend. ;) **

**BTW, go listen to Paramore. Best band ever, IMO!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm finally on winter break, so I can update every Friday now! Or try to! Thanks to my beta Demelza Llivell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously…(BPOV)_

_I smiled hugely at my best friend. I was so, immensely proud of him and his success so far. He may have only had one award right now- the 2006 Kids Choice Award for Favorite Male Singer, placed in his music room- but I knew that with this new project, we would have many more to come. And I couldn't wait for it all._

* * *

A few weeks went by, and the guys and I were busy recording our album, including the rest of "Two is Better." Edward and I also made a few appointments with famous photographers for our website. That was fun! I usually didn't like having my picture taken, but Edward made it ten times more enjoyable. Our poses ranged from up-and-close, almost holding hands, to posing side-by-side. One photographer wanted me to sit on Edward's lap, but we declined that idea once he found out Edward and I weren't dating. That was a little embarrassing, considering my feelings for him were growing by the minute. But overall, it was a fun experience.

The pictures we took together would end up on our website with the help of our web crew.

Edward and the band members helped me make my first Twitter account, as well as one for DOTP. I knew what Twitter was, but I didn't know how to use it. I was a little nervous about that because I didn't know what to say, or 'tweet', on my Twitter.

"Just tweet anything," Seth smiled at me one day. "Just nothing too personal. Or stupid."

"Or ignorant," Sam put in.

So my first tweet just said, "Hi, it's Bella Swan, from #DuoOfThePrime :)" and so many people favorited, retweeted, and replied to my post. I was so excited that Alice and I started jumping up and down like a bunch of crazy people when I told her.

Yes, Alice and Rose made Twitter accounts after I did, and they followed me. The next day, I had about 100 followers, some from Forks High, and a lot of Edward fansites.

"Oh my gosh, I have so many followers, but a lot of them are your fans!" I said excitedly one day in the studio lounge. I poked Edward's copper head.

"Yeah, because all I do is tweet about you, and how smart you are, and how pretty you are, and how much you love to sing. They can't wait to hear you and see you on the website," he smiled.

"How many followers do you have?" I asked.

"About one million, thirty-six thousand," he laughed. "What about you?"

"Six hundred," I said sadly.

"Aww, don't feel bad," he comforted me and kissed my hair. "One day, we'll have an equal amount."

"Yeah, and I found Angela on Twitter, too." I smiled.

"Really?"

I nodded excitedly. "She couldn't believe it was me at first! I followed her, and she direct messaged me back, asking, 'who I this?' and I replied, 'omg it's me! Angela! It's Bella!' and she just got so excited! She tweeted, in caps, 'omg my best friend Bella from #DOTP is following me! Follow her and EdwardCullen on Twitter!' It was so funny!"

"Yeah, and then I followed her back," he laughed.

"Oh, man, Twitter's fun!" I laughed.

"Yeah, it is fun," Edward smiled.

* * *

**-Mon, Sept 10, 2007-**

Two days later, the band's website went up, along with our pictures, and everyone tweeted about it: our families, friends, and labelmates like the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus. People tweeted about how pretty I was and how they couldn't wait to hear our first single. I was just relieved they all seemed to like me already.

Today was the day we would release "Two is Better than One" as our first single!

I was tweeting about it so much,that Rose and I had to wrestle over my phone.

Emmett finally ended our playful wrestling by getting the phone and pulling me off his girlfriend. He finally gave me my phone back, and I continued to tweet.

Edward and I made a post about the song's release on iTunes, too.

Our label was in a frenzy all day in preparation for the release for "Two Is Better." Carlisle and Edward were wringing each other's necks, trying not to kill each other; Rose and Alice were just excited to finally hear the studio version of the song, same for Em and Jazz; the band members were just trying to stay out of the way. The only person who was completely calm throughout this whole craze was Esme. Her quiet determination and advice for me really helped me from going crazy.

Finally, at midnight, we all tweeted the song's link to iTunes.

After about an hour, I found out that my name was trending on Twitter!

"Oh, my gosh, my name is trending!" I exclaimed, hitting Edward repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" he laughed. "I know; congratulations!"

"And hey, "Two Is Better than One" is trending too!" Alice added. "I already downloaded the song!"

"Me too!" Rose called from the bathroom.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled brightly.

My name and the song trended for the rest of the night and well into the morning, and then, it stopped the next day.

* * *

**-Thurs. Sept. 13, 2007-**

Today was my nineteenth birthday, and I couldn't have been happier. Not so much for my birthday but because of everything else.

"Two is Better" went to number one on the Billboard Pop Charts and number ten on the Rock Charts.

Edward and I were doing great, professionally and as friends, although I knew he felt something more. He always had his arm around my waist or my shoulders, and he always tried to hug me.

We were halfway finished writing and recording our debut album.

Anyway, I didn't know if anyone was planning anything for my birthday, and I didn't really want them to. I just wanted to finish our album.

After I woke up that morning and got ready for work, I went in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Surprise!" Alice and Rose shouted, and I jumped back five feet, holding my hand to my heart.

"Jeez, you scared me," I replied, smiling.

"Sorry, here, sit; we made you breakfast," Alice exclaimed, pushing me into a seat around the island. In front of me was a plate of cinnamon pancakes, fruit, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice.

"Aww, thanks, guys; you didn't have to do all this." I smiled, blushing.

"Of course we did, it's not every day our baby sister turns nineteen." Rose grinned.

We hung out for the rest of the morning, just chatting and having a good time. Then, Edward called and told me we both had a meeting with Carlisle about a last recording date. I groaned as I hung up.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle and Edward want to talk about a last-recording day," I said.

"Do they know it's your birthday?" Rose asked.

"They should, but I didn't ask," I replied, and my phone buzzed, a text message showing from Edward.

**Happy bday, btw! In a meeting! Love you!**

**-E**

"Awww!" Alice and Rose swooned when I showed them. I blushed.

"It doesn't mean anything, you guys," I mumbled.

"Well, I don't know, you two have been very affectionate lately," Rose said in a sing-song voice.

"So?" I asked.

"So he likes you, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"But he told me—"

"Dude! It doesn't matter what he told you; it matters what he didn't tell you! He says he doesn't like you that way, but clearly he does if he's hugging you and touching you all the time," Alice explained.

"What about Tanya though?" Rose asked.

"They haven't talked at all since prom, so," I shrugged, sighing, "I don't know what's going on there."

"Well, you should ask him because clearly he has something for you, and if he still has a girlfriend…" Rose trailed off.

I frowned. "Wait, what are you saying? That he's a cheat? Because if you're saying that, then—"

"No, no, he's not; I know he's a good guy, but… I just want you to be careful."

"That hypocritical whore has been with Jake for God-knows-how-long, and you're telling _me_to be careful? I am careful! I've been careful my whole life, and I don't want to be anymore!" I exclaimed, getting pissed off, standing up and leaving to my room.

I put on some decent clothes, grabbed my keys, and walked out of the house, angry tears blinding my eyes. I heard Rose call out to me, but I didn't even pay her any mind.

I drove my red truck to Hollywood Records with Rose's car in tow behind me. As I parked the truck, I took a few deep breaths, placing my head on the steering wheel.

Maybe Rose was right. Maybe Edward was leading me on, a bit, without knowing. But "be careful"? It wasn't like Edward was a bad guy; he was everything a girl could want. He was sweet, smart, funny, talented, dedicated to his music and who he wanted to be. I thought he just liked two girls and didn't know what to do about it.

A tap on the glass pulled me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see Alice's face. She pointed to the car lock on the bottom, and I rolled down the window.

"What, Alice?" I sniffled, wiping away my tears.

"Edward texted us to tell you to come inside; he has something to show you," she said excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked. Why didn't he text me?

"Just come on, come on!" she squealed, jumping up and down. She opened the truck door and pulled me out just as a took the keys out of the ignition.

I barely looked to Rosalie as she stood near the entrance of the building. We all went inside, and…

"SURPRISE!"

For the second time today I jumped out of my skin, scared shitless.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Sam, Paul, Seth, Carlisle, and Esme jumped out as confetti flung in my face. I giggled and pushed the confetti out of my eyes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I looked up into Edward's green eyes.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, and he kissed my cheek.

I blushed, saying, "Thanks."

More people in our group came to hug me and wish me a happy birthday. We all walked to the studio to have a sort of party. When I came inside, the studio was transformed into a birthday paradise. The chairs were pushed back; black and purple streamers hung from the borders of the walls; purple balloons floated on the carpeted floor. We all piled in the studio lounge, and there was a small cake with "Happy Birthday, Bella" in elegant blue script, sitting in the middle of a table. The lounge was all decked out in different shades of purple, pink, and black.

"Wow, thanks, guys, you really shouldn't have," I gushed, blushing even harder.

"Nonsense, you're nineteen now; it's a proud moment," Esme smiled.

I smiled as Emmett turned off the lights and lit up the 1 and 9 candles on my cake. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to me while I playfully covered my ears, and then, I made my wish and blew the candles out. They clapped, and we all had our cake.

"So wait, the meeting about recording?" I asked.

"It was just a ploy to get you here." Jasper smiled. "It was Edward's idea, this whole thing."

I pointed to Edward across from me. "You!"

"Me!" he laughed. "Yeah, we got up early this morning and got everything set up for you."

"Aww, thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back, and I looked down at my empty plate, feeling my cheeks burn.

It was quiet for a while until Carlisle spoke. "Okay, well this has been all fun and dandy and all, but we should get back to work."

"Aw, come on, Dad, it's Bella's birthday," Emmett complained.

"Yeah, we celebrated it, and it's not that I'm not happy for you, Bella, but now's time to get back," Carlisle replied with finality.

"Carlisle, let them have a break; they've been working hard enough," Esme tried, but he ignored her.

"Be in the studio in five," he said, leaving the lounge.

I looked up and saw an angry vein throbbing in Edward's forehead. He shut his eyes tightly, and before I could get up, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Fighting's not good! Review, please. **


	38. authors note

**A/N: Hey all. I just want to say how grateful I am for all of your reviews, favorite/author alerts, and everything else for TSIO. I have to rewrite chapters 38-40 because there are some things that didn't come out right. So wait out for some changes coming soon. **

**Dani**


	39. Chapter 38

**Song used: "Falling Stars" by David Archuleta**

**Thanks to my beta, Demelza Llivell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. **

_Previously…_

"_Carlisle, let them have a break, they've been working hard enough," Esme tried, but he ignored her._

"_Be in the studio in 5," he said, leaving the lounge._

_I looked up and saw an angry vein throbbing in his forehead. He shut his eyes tightly, and before I could get up, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. _

The whole lounge was silent as we uncomfortably listened to Edward and Carlisle's muffled yells through the walls. With each yell from Edward, I felt worse about my birthday. Usually, I enjoyed my birthday every year but not this time. I wished the rest of the day could pass already just so Edward and Carlisle wouldn't have to fight anymore.

After about twenty minutes, Edward came back in with red eyes, showing that he'd been crying a bit. He sat next to me, and I held his hand. He squeezed it tightly.

"Is everything alright?" Kate asked softly.

"We have to be in the studio at 5 PM," Edward spoke hoarsely, rubbing his eyes with the back of the hand that wasn't in mine. It was now 2 PM, so we still had 3 hours to ourselves.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry; I wish my birthday didn't even come today. Now you and your dad are fighting over it."

"No, it's not your fault; we would have fought even if it wasn't your birthday," Edward said, rubbing my hand. "It's just something we always do."

"Do you guys fight a lot?" Seth asked.

"No, not every day, but mostly it's in the studio or it's about my career as a whole."

"Why, though? Does he not approve of you?" Kate asked.

"No, he just wanted me to be more like him, but I never wanted to. He's only my manager because Mom asked him to." Edward gestured to Esme.

Esme sighed. "Yeah, I thought that, maybe if he worked with you, you two could come to some sort of understanding, but…"

"Have you ever considered becoming Edward's manager full-time?" Alice asked.

Esme and Edward exchanged a nervous glance.

"We… haven't really discussed that yet," Esme concluded.

"Well, one thing we should discuss is how we're going to celebrate Bella's birthday!" Emmett added cheerily.

And with that, everyone cracked a smile. Emmett was able to make anyone laugh, no matter how awkward or sad the situation was.

"What are we going to do for three hours," I asked, giggling.

"Let's hang out around the city. You haven't really seen the city, have you?" Kate asked me.

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Well, let's go then!" Emmett announced, standing up. "Seattle is pretty cool, too."

I looked up at Edward to see if he was up to go. He nodded to me, his eyes a bit happier than before. I smiled and stood up. Still holding hands, he and I, along with everyone else, left the studio to take a tour of the city.

We spent the next three hours seeing the Space Needle, the Original Starbucks — that just made Emmett and Alice even more hyper than they already were — and the Experience Music Project. That last one was really interesting because it discussed the history of music and showed a lot of information about old-school rock and roll.

At 4:30, we left to go back to the studio to write and record some more.

"I have this new song to try out," Edward announced to us after we'd set up in the sound booth.

"Oh, cool; what's it called?" I asked.

"'Falling Stars'; it's about my grandmother who passed away from Alzeimer's last year," he answered somberly.

"Oh..." I said and turned to Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Bella," Esme smiled. Carlisle looked at me sadly; then, he quickly looked down.

Their grandfather was Carlisle's father. He was diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease in 2004; he started getting treatment, but it wasn't enough to save is memory. The funeral was nice. Quiet. I suddenly felt bad for Carlisle; I'd never met his father, but Edward told me his grandfather treated Carlisle as he treated Edward. Grandfather Cullen didn't approve of Carlisle's chosen career because he felt it was too overwhelming a job. They argued up until Grandfather Cullen got sick. Then, Carlisle stopped talking to him altogether. But Carlisle did help his father with his treatment up until his death.

"Okay, so do you guys want to go over the song for a while?"

"Yeah," we all said.

Edward took out and set up his keyboard. We went over the new song for about an hour, changing a few chords in the beginning, and we finally got it right before recording.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Esme asked.

"Yeah," Edward, Sam, Seth, Paul, Kate, and I called out.

"Alright."

[_Italics: Bella;_Bold: Edward;_**Bold Italics: Both**_]

When you forget me  
When you don't remember my name  
Not even a memory  
Somewhere in the back of your brain  
I won't be offended  
'Cause I always knew that the day  
Would come when I'm not enough to make you stay  
You tell me it's not possible, no way that we could break  
But nothing is illogical, believe me

Like falling stars over your head**  
**_We were bound to burn out, burn like__  
_Crashing cars, I'll never get  
_Over you, never over you 'cause_  
You are so beautiful, yeah

_The world is turning (turning)__  
__And time keeps on lingering on__  
__The sun will be burning (burning)__  
__Eventually you will be gone_

_I'll always love you__  
__Oh, believe it or not__  
__Baby, that's not enough to__  
__Not enough to stop these…_

Falling stars over your head**  
**_We were bound to burn out, burn like_

Crashing cars**  
**I'll never get**  
**Over you, never over you  
'Cause you are so beautiful, yeah

When it's all said and done**  
**I'll be just a speck in the galaxy**  
**Floating far far away by gravity**  
**You tell me it's not possible**  
**No way that we could break  
Like falling stars**  
**_(oooooh)_

Like crashing cars**  
**_(ooooh)_

_Like falling stars over your head__**  
**__We were bound to burn out just like crashing cars__**  
**__I'll never get over you, never over you__**  
**__'Cause you are so beautiful_

You are so beautiful, yeah

Edward opened his eyes, and I saw tears in them as he looked up at me. We smiled at each other, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Mom," Edward cleared his throat. "I'm okay."

"We should record 'Long Live.' We haven't done that one yet," I suggested.

"Yeah, that's kind of a long one, isn't it?" Sam asked, unsure.

"It's four minutes. One extra minute is too much for you?" Kate laughed.

"My arms hurt! That last one made my arms sore!" Sam laughed.

"You're such an old man," Kate scoffed playfully.

"And you're a little girl, little girl," Sam winked. Kate rolled her eyes, blushing. She was always teased for being 18, the youngest of the group.

"We can come back later and do 'Long Live' later. Gosh!" I laughed. I loved Kate and Sam's banter. I thought they secretly liked each other, but I wasn't sure. Maybe I'd ask Kate later.

We took a break, and Rose pulled me over.

"Hey, we're okay, right?" Rose asked tentatively.

I sighed and hugged her. "Yeah, I know you're just looking out for me. It's just..." — I turned, making sure no one heard us — "It's just, I can handle the Edward-and-me thing. But if I need your help, like desperately, I'll ask."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Arm-in-arm, we went back with the others.

"Hey, Kate?" I ushered her over.

"Yeah, what's up?" she smiled.

"Just wanted to ask you; are you into Sam?" I whispered in her ear.


	40. Chapter 39

**Song used: "You'll Never Know" by VersaEmerge **

_Previously…_

_We took a break, and Rose pulled me over._

"_Hey, we're ok, right?" Rose asked tentatively._

_I sighed and hugged her. "Yeah, I know you're just looking out for me. It's just," I turned, making sure no one heard us, "It's just, I can handle the Edward-and-me thing. But if I need your help, like desperately, I'll ask."_

_She nodded and smiled. "Ok."_

_Arm-in-arm, we went back with the others. _

"_Hey, Kate?" I ushered her over. _

"_Yeah, what's up?" she smiled._

"_Just wanted to ask, are you into Sam?" I whispered in her ear._

* * *

"Yeah, I am," Kate whispered in my ear, and my jaw dropped.

"Really?" I gushed, hugging her.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anybody." Kate smiled. "The thing is: We're secretly dating. We agreed to not tell anybody because we're waiting for you and Edward to have a chance."

My smile faded away. "What? Why?" I asked.

"Because all of us want Edward to get his head out of his ass and speak up," Kate said smugly.

"Kate," I sighed, "that's really sweet of you, but…"

"But what? He likes you, and you love him; what's the problem?" Kate asked.

"The problem is…" I started, but I wanted to talk this over in private, not with Edward standing across the room from me, watching me closely. "Look, can we talk about this later?"

Kate saw Edward's face and sighed. "Sure. We'll text."

And we just let it go for the rest of the day.

We recorded "Long Live", and I could feel his eyes drilling in the side of my head. I couldn't look Edward in the eye for this one because I was afraid of what he'd see.

* * *

**- September,17-20, 2007-**

Edward, our bandmates, and I spent the next three days performing "Two is Better" on talk shows like Ellen, The View, Regis and Kelly, and Rachel Ray. Having seen all of those shows on television and knowing how nice those audiences were helped me with my nerves. They helped me prepare for the bigger audiences that we'd have one day.

Also, during those three days, we found out that "Two is Better" went platinum! Edward picked me up, spun me around, and kissed my forehead passionately when he found out. I couldn't stop smiling after that.

Later that night, Kate and I texted all night, chatting about the problem with her and Sam waiting on me and Edward. I was starting to think Edward and I would never happen.

**Hey, don't give up hope yet! Maybe there'll come a day where he'll catch Tanya and Jake going at it! ;) - K**

**No,****because****then he'd be mad at me for keeping that from him. -B**

**He'll pout for a day;****then he'll ask you to marry him the next day. You guys are soulmates!-K**

I sighed deeply as I put my phone down and I used to think that. But now, I wasn't so sure…

* * *

**-Friday, September. 21, 2007 -**

When we stepped into the studio Friday morning, we were shocked to see Tanya sitting in Esme's seat near the soundbooth.

"Hi, Edward," she crooned.

Edward's smile slipped off his face, turning into a state of disbelief and anger. "What are you doing here?" he growled, walking towards her.

"You haven't answered my calls or texts!" Tanya spat back.

"Because I'm working!" he shouted.

"No, you're here flirting with this little girl," she yelled, pointing at me.

"Hey!" I refuted.

"Well, it's true. Happy birthday, by the way. I saw your tweets on Twitter," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, thanks, where's my present?" I asked, sarcasm dripping out of my mouth.

"Never mind that; what are you doing here?" Carlisle stepped in, speaking angrily to Tanya. "Who let you in? This is private property."

"Rob let me in. I told him I had something deseperate to tell my _boyfriend_." On the word "boyfriend", she sneered my way. I looked down, ashamed.

"Like, what? Can you make it quick? We have a lot of work to do," Edward said impatiently.

"Why haven't you been calling me back?" Tanya asked slowly.

"I have nothing else to say to you. You hurt my best friend, and you embarrassed me. You expect me to forgive you?" Edward asked rhetorically, but Tanya being Tanya, she answered anyway.

"Yes, because I love you, Edward!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why do I keep hearing those three words so often lately?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair in agrivation. I felt like that was a jab to me because of how he knew about my feelings towards him. Was he growing tired of me?

"Look, I don't want to talk to you, so you can leave. Now," he said with finality.

Tanya shook her head in disbelief, grabbed her purse, and left.

There was yet another awkward silence, and I could tell that Edward was trying to calm himself down. The way I saw it was, if he knew what was really going on with Tanya and Jake, he'd break up with her in a heartbeat. But he didn't. And I'm pretty sure the rest of the band knew by the way they glared at her when they saw her. Pretty much everyone knew, but they, including me, were too scared to tell Edward because the truth would hurt his feelings.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What?" he snapped.

I jumped back a bit, but I remembered he was still upset. "Um, I was just… I have another song to test out," I said nervously. I took out the paper of lyrics out of my back pocket.

"What is it?" he spoke softer, turning to me. I noticed that when he turned to me, the anger in his eyes diminished a little.

"'You'll Never Know.' I wrote it myself about a year ago," I said.

He took a deep breath, took the paper out of my hands, and read the lyrics over. I saw the hint of a smile touch the corner of his lips, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"This is good, Bella." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He walked around me and gestured for our band over to see. We worked well into the afternoon rehearsing; then, we set for recording.

**(_Italics: Bella_; Bold: Edward; _Bold Italics: Both)_**

_You'll never know__  
__I didn't want it to go the way it went south.__  
__Not a word from my mouth__  
__But from the moment I shook your hand I was determined_

_When I'm near you I don't speak, I barely looka__  
__I'm afraid you'll see it in my face_

**_Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips__  
__I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this__  
__Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips__  
__And now I wish you never got me stuck in this_**

_But it won't show and you'll never know__  
__I'll lay low and you'll never know_

**You'll never know  
But my left brain took the wrong things east.  
You've got me all crazy  
Come off lazy, but I'm more alive on the inside**

_When I'm near you I can't speak,__  
__I never look I'm afraid you'll see it in my face_

**_Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips__  
__I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this__  
__Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips__  
__And now I wish you never got me stuck in this_**

_But it won't show and you'll never know__  
__I'll lay low and you'll never know_

_I was smiling like a lion**  
**Buried myself inside your neck_**  
Oh west, clawed my hands around your chest north  
With some regret  
I've never felt like this**

_Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips__  
__I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this_

**_Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips__  
__And now I wish you never got me stuck in this__  
__But it won't show and you'll never know__  
__I'll lay low and you'll never know_**

_It wont show, and you'll never know_  
_I'll lay low, you'll never know__  
_**(It won't show)  
**_You'll never know__  
_**(I'll lay low)**

At the near-end, I peeked up at Edward, who looked sullen. I tried to smile, but I felt more like a grimace.

_You'll never know, Edward._


	41. Chapter 40

**Song: 'Call Your Girlfriend' by Robyn.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_You'll never know, Edward. _

**-Sept. 23, 2007, Saturday-**

Since Tanya's intrusion yesterday, Edward and I had grown strangely…closer? I wouldn't know what to call it because it was sweet, but weird. Not that I didn't appreciate him, but sometimes he'd give me this look, like I was the only one in the room. The other bandmates, especially Kate, noticed as we wrote and recorded more songs together. So far, we had up to ten songs. Not bad for a first album! But as hard as we were working, Carlisle just kept pushing for perfection.

When we were let go for the rest of the day, Alice said she had a song she wanted to record. I asked what it was, she just winked at me. Sneaky, little pixie.

Since Edward knew how to engineer as well as his mother, he agreed to engineer the song while I watched from the soundbooth next to Edward.

"Ready, Al?" Edward asked in the microphone.

"Yep!" Alice smiled, and put her headphones on.

_Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just found somebody new_

I noticed that Alice kept looking at Edward pointedly, and with attitude. I looked to him, and saw him looking back at her with shock, but tried to hide it. But I also saw something else in his eyes. Frustration? Fear? I wasn't sure.

_Tell her not to get upset, second-guessing everything you said and done  
And then when she gets upset tell her how you never mean to hurt no one  
Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend  
And then you let her down easy_

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new

Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed  
Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss  
You tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend  
And then you let her down easy

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new  
And now it's gonna be me and you

During the dance break, I asked myself, "Oh great, is Alice into him too?"

"What?" Edward asked, still holding on to some buttons on the soundboard.

"Um, nothing," I muttered, frowning at Alice bopping her head along to the music.

And you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend  
And then you let her down easy

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new

"Good job, Alice," Edward said, and she smiled, and walked out of the soundbooth.

"Alice! Wait!" I pushed her out of the studio, and dragged her into the girls' bathroom.

"Ow! Hey, let go of me! You're hurting my arm!" she cried.

I finally let her go to check and see if anyone else was in the bathroom. There wasn't. Good; so I could yell at her without embarrassing myself. "What the hell was that in there?!"

"I just did you a favor! It's not like Edward was going to pop the question anytime soon," she shouted back.

"Wait, what? So, so, you're not into him?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"No, why would I, when I already have Jasper?" she smiled knowingly.

I sighed, feeling stupid for ever thinking that my sister could do that to me. I hugged her, feeling tears come into the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she laughed, her voice muffled in my shoulder.

We heard a knock on the door. "Alice? Bella?" Edward's worried voice called.

"We're in here." Alice and I both answered.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good, are you going to date my sister now?" Alice asked, and I shushed her.

"Oh, my god, you are so embarrassing!" I hissed, my cheeks burning.

"Hush, he needs to hear it and stop being such a pussy!" Alice yelled so he could hear it.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the bathroom. Edward walked up to me nervously, and whispered in my ear, "Can we take a walk?" I nodded, and we walked out the front door.

It was chilly outside, but our jackets kept us warm enough. We walked up to 2 blocks before Edward turned around and said, nervously, "Listen, Bella, I haven't been fair to you. I've been playing with your emotions. I do….like you ,a lot, maybe more than like, and Alice's song taught me just how much. Maybe if—"

He froze as he looked behind my shoulder, and his jaw dropped. His face transformed from shocked to angry. I turned around and my eyes bugged out of my head.

What we saw was Tanya walking with Jake, his arm wrapped closely around her shoulders. She was giggling as he kissed her temple.

Edward started breathing heavily, and walked past me quickly. When Tanya and Jake saw Edward coming toward them, Tanya's smile fell and mouthed, "Oh, god."

I walked closely to hear them.

"Edward, I—" she started, but he interrupted.

"Save it! So this is what everyone has been hiding behind my back, huh?! You two? You're supposed to be my girlfriend! And you're my best friend! How could you do this?!" he yelled angrily.

"You and I were on a break! What was I supposed to do, wait for you while you flirted with that bimbo over there?" Tanya cried, pointing to me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Don't blame Bella for this, she had nothing to do with—"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Jake added in, a sly smile crept on his face.

"What?" Edward said, taken aback, and turned to me. "Bella?"

Tears filled my eyes as I looked into his confused ones. "I knew. This whole time." I whispered.

"You…you knew? You knew?! _You knew about this, and you never told me?"_Edward growled.

"I'm sorry! I just…"

"You wanted me that badly, so you decided to keep such crucial information from me? Huh?! Is that what you planned all along?!" Edward screamed in my face.

I looked around, and noticed a huge circle of people surrounding us. People were taking pictures with their phones, and a few paparazzi vans pulled over to take pictures. Flashes of cameras started blinding my eyes, making my head pound in my ears. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I couldn't breathe. Edward looked around us, finally realizing the madness around us. Carlise's car pulled up, and our brothers and sisters and bandmates got out, trying to get through to us.

"Edward! Bella! Stop! That's my son!" Carlisle's voice pushed through.

"It's better that you found out now, than when your album came out, Eddie," Jake mocked, and we all turned to him, "It seems like I'm better for both of your girlfriends here."

Edward lunged for him, and they both began wrestling on the ground. There was more shouting, flashes of cameras, and me screaming at them to stop. Tanya, scared out of her mind, tried to pull Jake off of Edward, but he pushed her away harshly. She fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Jake punched Edward in the eye, and Edward punched him in the nose, blood spreading out of it.

Carlisle and Emmett finally got to them and pulled them apart. "That's enough! Separate, the both of you!" he shouted.

"You are dead to me, do you hear me?! Dead!" Edward shouted, pointing to Tanya and Jake. His left eye was swollen black and blue, and he had blood dripping down his mouth. "And you and me?" he leered at me, "We're done!"

More tears fell out of my eyes as I felt my arm pulled by Rose. She pulled me to her car, and drove slowly.

I lay on Alice's lap; she stroked my hair and tears as we drove all the way home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and share! :)**


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: Song used: 'Fixed at Zero' by VersaEmerge **

'**Decode' by Paramore **

* * *

**- Two days later -**

Edward still wasn't speaking to me. I tried calling, texting, tweeting, direct messaging him, but nothing! He would not communicate with me, and that killed. I knew he and I had this problem, but we had an album to finish recording, tracking, and we had to start promo. How were we supposed to do that with him refusing to talk to me? The band tried to help by having meetings and stuff, but that didn't work because, as soon as they were over, he immediately split, not even passing me a glance. His brothers tried to talk to him, but when they reported back to me, they told me he wouldn't come out of his room.

The incident with Tanya and Jake aired on all the entertainment stations on television and radio, including E! News, Entertainment Tonight, US Weekly, Hollywood Life, FUSE, and Z100. It was so embarrassing for my first public appearance to be part of a 'love triangle', as some called it. I'd gotten a lot of hate on Twitter; people were calling me a "bitch," "mousy," "sneaky," for lying to their "idol." I stopped going on Twitter after someone contacted me and told me to go "eff myself because I didn't deserve Edward."

I didn't want to talk to anyone except Edward, and he couldn't even stand to be near me. I didn't know what else to do.

But one day, when I got a text from him, telling me to come into the studio, I was hopeful.

When I got there, the band and Carlisle were there. Carlisle handed me sheet music with a blank look on his face, saying, "Here. New song for the record." He shrugged when I looked at him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He wants to record separately for this one, you for today, him for tomorrow," Carlisle explained.

"Wait, _what_? If this is about what happened a few days ago —" I started, getting angry.

"This has nothing to do with that. He just thinks it's better for the song if you did it like this, just this one time," Carlisle added. "What happened out there was a disgrace and completely unnecessary in the hand of an artist. This way, you wont have to see each other and record at the same time."

My head was starting to pound at all of this coming at once. I knew Edward was still mad at me but to let it affect our recording time was out of line. I stormed out of the studio, walked outside, and called Edward's cell. It went straight to voicemail, and after the tone, I exclaimed in a low voice, "Edward, I don't think I understand you anymore. I know you're still mad at me, but are you really going to be a big baby about it and not talk to me when we have an album to record, track, mix, and release? Suck up your goddamn pride and get down here! Now!"

I ended the call and gave myself time to calm down after that. Then, I reluctantly went back inside the studio.

"We're not doing this until Edward gets here; do you hear me?" I called to everyone.

"I don't think so!" Carlisle said. "We don't have time for that, and plus, Edward isn't here. He's at home; his mother is tending to his wounds still."

"How bad is he, Carlisle?" Paul asked.

"Not too bad. His eye is swollen, and he has a few cuts and bruises; but he'll be fine," Carlisle sighed.

My resolve faltered a bit after hearing how badly Edward was feeling. But it went back up as soon as I realized we still had a song to record. I guess I had to swallow my own pride and just do this. If not for him, then for myself.

"Okay, fine, I'll just do my stuff then leave. I don't want to be here long," I said finally.

Carlisle nodded and we all set up in the soundbooth. I sang my lines as passionately as possible, thinking of how upset at Edward I was. We finished at around the evening, and I abruptly left.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder,_

_And he's telling me to give in._

_Always hissing right in my ear,_

_Like it's coming from my own head. _

_It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up…_

My phone blared in my pocket, and when I took it out and saw Jake's name on the screen, I rolled my eyes and declined the call. Jake had been trying to contact me still, even after our debacle, and I was so close to changing my number. I just wanted to get out of the house and do it without paparazzi coming after me.

The next day, Edward texted me, saying he was going to record his vocals for "Decode." I raced over there so that we could possibly talk about the other day, but he didn't even look at me. Finally, when all the recording was done, we all sat in the lounge to hear the track.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

**How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
**_**Not this time.**_

_**How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.**_

**The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And its hanging on your tongue,  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see.**

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all?  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
_**(I'm screaming, "I love you so...")  
**_On my own.  
_**(My thoughts you can't decode.)**

_**How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.**_

During Paul's second solo, Edward looked at me for the first time in two days, and his eyes were full of cold, unadulterated hate for me. I flinched under his stare.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.  
_**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.  
**_**Yeah...**_

_**How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, **__yeah, yeah.  
__**How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.**_

_**I think, I know,  
I think, I know,**_

_**Ooh, there is something  
I see in you.  
It might kill me;  
I want it to be true.**_

As soon as the last note hit, Edward grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the studio.

I walked into the studio lounge and laid down on the sofa, feeling hot tears fall down in my ears.


	43. Chapter 42

_Previously…_

_As soon as the last note hit, Edward grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the studio._

_I walked into the studio lounge and laid down on the sofa, feeling hot tears fall down in my ears._

* * *

**- Three Weeks Later, October, 2007 -**

Edward got sick with a cold, so recording needed to wait until he was well again.

This small break was good for us, mostly me, because it helped me think about our relationship.

Yes, Edward was mad at me for keeping the Tanya secret from him, but I should be mad at him too. He'd continued to lead me on, had kept me thinking we could somehow become more than friends. But I was wrong. I wasn't sure we could even be friends anymore.

Could we?

And the worst part of it was that I still loved him. He was in every one of my thoughts, and when my phone rang, which was, on occasion, one of Jake's calls and texts, my heart jumped out of my chest, hoping it would be Edward.

My sisters tried to cheer me up and get my mind off of Edward, but all it did was make me think of him more.

I needed to talk to him, despite how angry he was at me; I just needed to know how.

* * *

When Edward got better a few days later, he finally called me and asked me to come over to talk.

Driving over to his house, I was a nervous wreck. What did he want now? Did he want me out of the band? I wasn't even sure I wanted to be in anymore, given everything that's been going on. But on the other hand…

Suddenly, the car felt stifling. I took out my inhaler from my pocket, breathing in 2 quick puffs of medicine into my lungs. I felt a bit better but not enough. I shakily drove to the Cullen house, parked, and walked up to the front door. My hand lifted to knock, but Edward answered first.

He looked a lot better than the last time I saw him. His eyes were a bright green; he wore a blue sweater with dark wash jeans; his bronze hair was a tattered mess, but it still looked good, as usual. He ushered me inside gently, and we both sat side-by-side on the couch in the living room.

"I kept the Tanya thing from you because I wanted to protect you," I started.

"I don't need protecting," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, obviously you do, if you're going to be starting fights in the middle of the street."

"He was asking for it!"

"And you should have known better than to let his obnoxious ego get to you!" I stood up, agitated. "And why have you been stringing me along all this time? Liking me while you were still with Tanya? And don't spout that bullshit about you were 'on a break'! 'On a break' is not separated! If anyone should be angry, it's me!"

Edward sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "I strung you along because I really like you, but I didn't know what to do," he whispered.

"Why couldn't you have just talked it out?" I asked.

"I did! And look how well that turned out!"

I sat next to him again. "I can't just be your friend," I replied.

He turned to me tiredly. "I know. I don't either. We're much more than that." He touched my cheek gently, and I couldn't help but lean into it. We looked into each other's eyes for a while. I could see a bit of gold in them, and I wondered where that came from. Their firey anger from a few days ago turned warm and gentle.

Footsteps thundered downstairs, and we turned quickly before we were caught.

"Oh, hey, Bells! What's up?" Emmett asked me.

"Hi, Em," I smiled nervously.

"I came down to get a snack. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." He winked knowingly to Edward, and I blushed a bright red.

"No, not really, no," Edward stuttered a bit, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ok, have fun, lovebirds!" he laughed as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Oh, my god, now we're never going to hear the end of it from him," I groaned, tossing my head in my hands.

Edward laughed, brushing my hair back behind my ear to see my face, "Well, luckily, he can keep secrets."

I lifted my head. "I don't want us to be a secret. But I don't want to flaunt us around either." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, but I won't be keeping you a secret for long," he smiled.

I smiled, and got up. "Ok, I should go. Before Emmett makes me blush again."

"I'll walk you out." He took my hand and laced his fingers through it. "So, I'll see you later tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I nodded shyly. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

He then kissed my cheek tenderly, and I walked out, feeling a bit overwhelmed. But the smile never left my face as I drove home.

* * *

**A/N: Aww yay they're together, secret for now! Review if you want a kiss on the cheek from Edward, too! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter: dani_pitter**


	44. Chapter 43

_Previously…_

_"I'll walk you out." He took my hand and laced his fingers through it. "So, I'll see you later tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah," I nodded shyly. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach._

_He then kissed my cheek tenderly, and I walked out, feeling a bit overwhelmed. But the smile never left my face as I drove home._

~oOo~

**A/N: Song used: 'Over You' by Miranda Lambert **

**Thanks to my beta Dimelza Llivell. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, just the plot!**

When I got home later that evening, I told Alice and Rose what had happened with me and Edward. They screamed happily when I'd told them he kissed my cheek, and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"So, wait, you two are officially together now?" Alice asked.

"Um, kinda, yeah," I smiled shyly.

"Kinda?" rose asked.

"Well, we haven't aired out the fine details yet, but he said he can't just be friends. We're much bigger than that," I said.

"Oh, well, that's sweet," Alice swooned.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"Well, as long as you both are okay with this. But if he hurts you, I swear to God…" Rose threatened playfully.

"Don't worry, you know him, so he's clean!" I laughed.

~oOo~

Edward and I told the band about us going out together, and Kate gave a huge sigh of relief, shouting, "Finally!" Then, she proceeded to tell us that she and Sam were dating as well.

Edward's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard that, but in the end, he was okay with it.

Edward and I decided to join up together just to practice on our own. The band was okay with it, and I grew nervous. I mean, Edward and I have always been able to be alone in a room together, but now with us dating, it got me a little nervous. The general public and the media didn't know we were dating, and we were fine with that. This was our relationship, not theirs. They only needed to know stuff about our record, not our personal life. The band didn't say anything to the media outlets about me and Edward when they asked more like screamed at them a couple times.

One afternoon, Edward and I were in my room, just goofing off on my guitar and keyboard when Edward saw a book on my desk. "Hey, what's that?"

I looked to where he saw my black journal, and I frowned. "It's nothing," I said quietly.

"Can't be nothing, Bella." He got up from my bed and walked to my desk.

"Edward, no. Don't!" I got up and grabbed the journal from his hands.

"Why? What's in there?" he smiled. "Something about me, right?"

"No… it's just personal stuff," I mumbled, sniffling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he pulled me close, and I sat on his lap on the desk chair.

"It's nothing." I shook my head, still looking down.

Edward tucked my hair away from my face and pulled my chin up. "You can tell me."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes.

"Is it about your parents?" he asked gently.

I nodded.

He sighed sadly and pulled me close to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat as my tears soaked through his shirt. I was glad he didn't say anything else because I didn't know what else to say. We sat like that for a good ten minutes until I was through crying.

"There are songs in there that I haven't even looked at since they died. I just can't… not yet. I just want them here! I want them to see how happy you make me. I want them to see how well I'm doing. But they can't 'cause they're dead!" I cried.

I held onto Edward tightly, and he held me back. "They're not gone, Bella. Yeah, they passed away, but they're still here. They're still with you and Alice and Rose. They're both with you in here." He palmed my heart. "And they're always watching you."

I sniffled, and I held onto his hand that was on my heart. This young man held my heart and captured my soul in so many ways.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know," he smiled, twirling my hair between his fingers. "I love you, too. Sorry it's taken me so long to say it back."

I smiled and wiped away a tear. "It's okay," I said, kissing his cheek. I sighed, looking at the journal in front of us.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to take a peek?" he asked.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." He pushed it gently toward me.

I tentatively opened the journal and we started flipping pages through it. Some of my thoughts were in song, or just in 'Dear Diary' format. When Edward flipped a page over to a song called "Over You," he stopped.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A song about my parents. I wrote it a week after they died," I said sadly.

"Can I hear it?" he asked. "I like the lyrics."

I got up off his lap and got my acoustic guitar.

_Weatherman said it's gonna snow.__  
__By now, I should be used to the cold.__  
__Mid-February shouldn't be so scary;_

_It was only December, I still remember_

_The presents, the trees, you, and me._

_But you went away._

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_Living alone here in this place,_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid._

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_'Cause you sing along with every song._

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me._

_But you went away._

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone._

_'Cause you went away._

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

A tear fell from my cheeks, and Edward wiped it away with his thumb. Then, he leaned over to me, looking down at my lips, and I closed my eyes as —

"Bella!"

Edward sighed in frustration as he pulled away. I giggled at him.

"Hey, Bells, where are you?" Rose called as she opened my bedroom door. "Oh, hey, Edward."

"Hey," Edward waved, smiling.

"What's going on in here?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, just goofing off and stuff," I said quietly, blushing.

Rose looked at the journal between us. "Aw, you showed him 'Over You'?" She smiled, and I nodded shyly. "Looks like Edward's a keeper." She winked and then left.

"God, she's just as embarrassing as Alice," I mumbled, and Edward laughed.

**A/N: Reviews are better than almost-kissing Edward! ;)**


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N: Not even going to come up with excuses for why it's been so long since I've updated but this: Life! Happy reading! ;)**

Edward flipped through my journal again,and landed on "Enchanted". "What's this one about?" he asked.

I looked and smiled shyly, "Um, it's about the first day we met."

"Really?" he looked over the lyrics and laughed. "Oh, wow! I remember everything now."

"You forgot how we met? How dare you?" I laughed.

"Well, it was a long day. It was in freshman year of high school, and I was running down the hallway, getting chased by fourteen year old girls."

"Yeah, and you ran in the library, and you bumped into me."

"And you got mad at me for making me lose your place," Edward grinned.

"And you offered to buy the book for me, but I didn't want you to, so you offered to be my best friend!" I laughed.

"And here we are, five years later!" he smiled lovingly and kissed my hand. "Can I hear?"

"Sure," I smiled.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whisper 'have we met?'_

_Cross the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever _

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_I know I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say 'hey'_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please, don't be in love with someone else_

_Please, don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please, don't be in love with someone else_

_Please, don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you _

_Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I looked up from my guitar, and Edward had this tender look in his eyes. Like I had a spotlight on me, and he only wanted me. I felt butterflies in my stomach again and looked down. "If you didn't like it, it's okay," I said.

I looked up as he took the guitar out of my hands and left it on the floor. He then slid closer across from me and looked intensely into my eyes, cupped my face, and kissed me.

The butterflies intensified, but I tried to push them down as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt him smile as he pulled me closer, too. I had to breathe, so I pulled away first.

"Sorry," Edward said breathlessly. "Too much?"

"No, I… um…" I stuttered, my heart pounding fast in my chest, and smiled. "No, it was perfect."

* * *

We, meaning the band, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I, spent the next few days of October recording "Enchanted" and decided that would be the last song to record for the album.

Then, we had the next few weeks free for tracking and mixing, which was fascinating to watch. Edward and I tried our hardest to concentrate, but, since our kiss, we just couldn't stop holding hands, touching each other's hair, and stealing shy glances at each other. Kate and Esme surely noticed but didn't say anything.

When we were finally done with that, we had to make a tracklist, which was a little difficult, considering all of the twenty songs we did were so good. We were trying to limit to about ten. We ended up with this:

1. Long Live

2. You'll Never Know

3. Two is Better than One

4. Franklin

5. The Sun Will Rise

6. Decode

7. I Forgive You

8. All You Wanted

9. How to Love (Lil' Wayne Cover)

10. Enchanted

* * *

**- November 2007 -**

After we all decided on a release date, January 2008, we let the heads of our label hear the record. They thought it was great and congratulated Edward and me.

Edward, Carlilse, Esme, and I had meeting after meeting, discussing fine details of the release, which I kinda tuned out. Edward kept touching my hand underneath the table, and I had to keep the surprise out of my face. He'd cover smirks with his hand as he saw my reactions.

Edward and I made arrangements to go perform "Two is Better than One" on talk shows like Ellen, Jimmy Fallon, and Jimmy Kimmel. They were nice, but my favorites were Ellen and Jimmy Fallon. Ellen asked if Edward and I were dating, and we just shrugged and laughed. We still were resilient of protecting our relationship.


	46. Chapter 45

_Previously…_

_Edward and I made arrangements to go perform "Two..One" on talk shows like Ellen, Jimmy Fallon, and Jimmy Kimmel. They were nice, but my favorites were Ellen and Jimmy Fallon. Ellen asked if Edward and I were dating, and we just shrugged and laughed. We still were resilient of protecting our relationship._

* * *

**-December 2007** -

Edward, the band, and I were in Port Angeles on the set of our music video for "Two…One". The whole concept for the video was a love story between two people with a performance scene in between. The guy, played by Edward, was having trouble finding me, the girl, and he had to follow a path of red balloons to find me. In the end, Edward finds me in laying in a meadow, and we hug and run off.

It sounded easy, but in reality, it wasn't.

I kept tripping over the wires on the floors, which set off the mood for the whole video, and it made me really nervous to "act in love" with Edward in front of a lot of people. Our director, Shane Drake, was so nice. He showed me everything I needed to do in order for the point to come across. And after five times in the meadow, I finally got it. Edward and I laughed when we got home.

Shane told us the video would be edited later on in the month, and he would ship us a rough copy of the video for us to see. We couldn't wait.

~oOo~

New Year's Eve was coming up, and the Cullen's wanted to host a big party, inviting all their friends and close relatives. My sisters and I were invited, of course, and helped set up everything and mail out invitations that Esme and Edward wrote out.

We told everyone about our music video, and they were all excited. Our fans were just as excited as well. I started using my Twitter account again, and most people welcomed me back with open arms.

Emmett wanted Edward and me to perform, but I didn't feel like it and neither did Edward. After all of the work we put into our album, our voices were pretty worn out.

* * *

**- New Year's Eve -**

Everything was set up at the Cullens' house for the New Year's Eve party. Balloons, streamers, confetti, snacks, drinks, and other stuff were placed everywhere for our guests while music played overhead. Rose, Alice, Esme, and I got ready at their house because there was more room there. Alice donned a simple, sparkly, dark purple, mid-thigh dress. She wore silver bangles, hoop earrings, and silvery makeup. She looked like a fairy. Rose wore a sparkly, green, long-sleeved, mid-thigh dress. She wore minimal makeup and her long, curly, blonde locks fell down her back. I had on a simple, black lace dress with black stockings and black heels. I didn't want to wear them because I wanted to wear my Converse; but Alice got mad at me, so we compromised that I'd wear the heels at the beginning and then switch to my Converse later.

When the party started, right around 8:00 PM, everyone began to mingle. Edward introduced me to a few of his friends, and before the middle of the night, I'd forgotten all of their names.

About thirty more people came, and by 11:45 PM, I had switched my aching feet from the heels to my Converse. A few girls stared at my shoes, but when Edward wrapped an arm around me, they walked away.

When I saw Jake's face swarming through the crowd, I froze and hid behind Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jake's here," I whispered.

"What? Where?" He spotted him and started for him, but I pulled on his arm.

"No, please, don't. Let him go. He's not our problem anymore."

"Bella, he hurt you; you can't expect me to just stand here —"

"Yeah, I do!" I kissed him quickly. "I love you."

He sighed deeply and pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too."

"Aww, how sweet." A sly voice crept behind me, and I rolled my eyes. We turned around and met Jake's sly grin. He looked even dirtier than the last time we saw him. His long, black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He wore a dark brown jacket, a white shirt underneath, and rugged pants. He had a bit of a crazed look in his eye that made me hold onto Edward a little bit tighter. "It's nice to see the happy couple together, isn't it?"

"What do you want, Jake?" Edward frowned.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both on making this album happen, especially with such a beautiful, talented female artist," he crooned and tried to touch my arm. Edward grabbed his arm tightly.

Jake growled. "Get your hand off of me."

"Keep your hands off her," Edward snarled.

I tried to stand between them, saying, "Don't fight!"

They stared intensely for a few minutes until Jake pulled his arm away and walked into the sea of people.

I shook Edward's arm, and he turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, cupping my face.

"Yeah." I nodded shakily. "He creeps me out."

"Do me a favor, please? Just don't be around him when no one's around."

"Edward, it's okay. It's not like I have an overwhelming need to get to know him," I said sarcastically.

He cracked a smile and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ten!" Someone shouted out, and we turned to look at the television, which showed the New York City ball starting to drop. We all joined in the shouting of the countdown.

"Nine!

"Eight!

"Seven!

"Six!

"Five!

"Four!

"Three!

"Two!

"One!"

And even before I shouted, "Happy New Year," Edward's lips were over mine. He pulled me close, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't even care that we were in public and that there would be pictures of us making out in tabloids and entertainment news channels the next morning. All I cared about was this moment with my boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I had this crazy idea. If any of you guys have Twitter accounts, use the hashtag #TheSpotlightIsOn and tell me what you guys think of the new chapter! Thanks! :)**


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: Ok, not going to lie. I haven't been updating lately because I was afraid of this upcoming chapter coming up. It's not a rape scene, but it's something that could be difficult to read. I've never been through something as traumatic as that, but I saw a clip from the movie "Speak" with Kristen Stewart (my favorite actress) and I just felt like some themes in that movie could work for this chapter. **

**If at any point you want to stop reading, and wait for the next update, that's cool. I'm shaking as I write this right now, so I may know how you feel. **

**See you at the bottom. :')**

* * *

**- February, 2008** **-**

We were setting up for my and Edward's album release party at the Cullen's place, and everything was buzzing with excitement. Esme and Rose were cooking; Alice and I were setting up decorations; the boys were helping us move furniture around with Alice barking orders at them. We called the same deejay we had for senior prom, and he came over to set up his table.

At around eight or nine at night, guests started arriving, and there were more people who came in support of this than our New Year's Eve party, which was cool; but it overwhelmed me a bit. Good thing Edward stuck by my side or else I'd have fainted from it all. I wore a miniskirt with a red, lace blouse and my trademark Converse. Esme, Alice, and Rose dressed a bit fancier than I did, but I didn't mind. It was a party after all. Kate, Seth, and Sam showed up, of course. Surprisingly, Paul showed up, giving us a simple nod of acknowledgement before sitting alone in the back of the living room. He was a strange one, but we left him alone.

During the middle of the party, the deejay played my and Edward's album, and the crowd got so excited! Some slow-danced to the slow songs and rocked out to the uptempo and faster songs.

It was during our song "I Forgive You" while I was dancing with Alice that I felt a pinch on my bottom.

"Ow!" I yelped and turned around. I saw everyone else jumping up, looked around, and saw Jake smirk creepily at me. I frowned, pissed that he'd try that on me in front of my sister.

He smiled a wide, eerie smile and disappeared into the crowd, making his way up the stairs. A cold chill ran through my spine.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice yelled in my ear. I turned around, dazed.

"Um, yeah, I'll be right back. Jake's here," I whispered back.

"What? What the hell? I'm getting Carlisle." Alice ran off, and I grabbed her arm.

"No! It'll be fine; I'll just tell him to leave, and he'll be gone."

"Bella, have you forgotten the last time you two were in the same room together? He almost —"

"But he didn't! He won't hurt me, not with Edward here."

Alice looked nervous as I let go of her and walked upstairs. I checked in almost every room, and he wasn't there. Finally, I found him in Edward's room, standing in the dark, looking out the window.

"Jake," I said, shutting the door behind me, "what are you doing here?"

"Why, I can't congratulate my best friend and his girlfriend on their album party?" he said and turned around, walking slowly towards me. Feeling like a scared deer as a lion stalks its prey, I backed away and around him.

"Because you weren't invited," I said shakily. "Who told you about this album release party?"

"My buds down at the reservation. Apparently, Sam and Seth have big mouths, and they let it slip to my buds; they told me, so here I am." He came closer, and I turned around to walk near one side of Edward's huge bed.

"Well, they're excited. But that invite wasn't spread out to you. So I suggest you leave before Edward finds out —"

"Oh about him," Jake interrupted, "I've been meaning to talk to you about him. You see, he has something I want, something I've been meaning to have, but he just reached over and took it!" With every sentence, he walked around the bed near me. Shaking, I bumped myself into the wall behind me.

"And what's that?" I whispered.

He grabbed my arm; I grimaced at the pain from his grip. "You."

I ran as fast as I could to the door, but he caught me and threw me on the floor. I heard a slight crack on my right wrist as I smacked the ground. I tried to hold in my tears; I tried to get up, but Jake held me down.

"No! No, get off of me! Stop! No!"

He covered my mouth, and my last "No!" got muffled in his hand. "Shh, shh, it'll be okay; I promise not to hurt you one bit. You won't feel a thing; I promise."

_Was he going to...?_

_Like hell, he was! The only man I wanted was in the living room, probably worried sick about me._

_Edward._

As soon as he uncovered my mouth, I spat in his face and kicked him in the balls as hard as I could. He yelled, and I shoved him, crawling to the door. I was almost out when he grabbed my ankle, pulling me back sharply. I screamed and thrashed in his arms as he tried to hold me still. Jake slapped me hard across the face.

"That's it, you crazy bitch! You are mine and mine alone!" Jake yelled as he aggressively pulled down my miniskirt, a wicked, nauseating smile stretching across his face. I reacted and punched his nose, blood dripping on my face. He turned his head and spat, blood dripping into his mouth. His stare fell back on me; he gripped my arms tighter, pinning me to the ground, and I opened my mouth to scream one last time when the room lights suddenly turned on.

* * *

**A/N: You all still breathing? Review me your thoughts. And be honest, did I make you scream, cry, offend you, anything like that, just lay it all on me. I want to hear it all. **

**And if you or anyone you know has ever been through something like this: you're not alone. I'm here for you. I haven't been through anything like this, but I'll still be here. **

**Tweet me your thoughts: dani_pitter**


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N: Here's another chapter of #Spotlight, where we left off. Thanks to my beta Demelza Llivell. **

_Previously…_

_"That's it, you crazy bitch! You are mine and mine alone!" Jake yelled as he aggressively pulled down my miniskirt, a wicked, nauseating smile stretching across his face. I reacted and punched his nose, blood dripping on my face. He turned his head and spat, blood dripping into his mouth. His stare fell back on me; he gripped my arms tighter, pinning me to the ground, and I opened my mouth to scream one last time when the room lights suddenly turned on._

* * *

Shaking, with Jake still on top of me, I turned to see Edward at the door. And he looked pissed. He took one look and ran to tackle Jake off of me. I closed my eyes and curled up into myself, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut.

I heard muffled yells and crashing into the dresser and chest of drawers.

"Don't you ever touch my girl ever again!" Edward growled with every punch.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and Alice and Rose's horrified voices.

"Oh, my God!"

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Bella!"

"Bella! Oh, my God! Is she hurt?!"

"Don't touch her!" Edward yelled over them both. "She almost got raped by this fucker!"

Jake grunted and I heard footsteps leading past me and out the door. I peeked my eyes, and I saw Jake leaving.

"Don't let him leave the house! Someone call the police!" Edward said.

Rose, livid, was the first to leave the room. Probably to go get Jake, I didn't know. I was still curling into myself in a different world where only certain voices I recognized got through to my head.

I blacked out before I could hear anything more.

* * *

I heard beeping near me, and I didn't want to open my eyes. I was still in that different world where everything was just a big blur. My body felt weak, spent, and torn apart.

A hand wrapped around my fingers, but I tried to pull them away.

"Bella, it's me." Edward? I stayed quiet. "Love, can you hear me?" he sighed deeply, releasing my hand, then taking it again. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm just, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching for Jake to come in, and before I knew it —"

And when he said his name, my eyes flew open to greet Edward's bloodshot ones.

"Bella…" he started, but I shook my head.

"Is he… is he still here…?" I rasped. "I can't handle him being here; I really can't! I want him out! I want him gone, out of my life! I really can't!" And then, I had trouble breathing, sobbing hysterically.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Edward tried to hug me, and I scrunched away. He sat back in his seat and just held on my hand. "Ja— he is gone. He's gone missing, but the police are on the lookout for him. And, Bella, I'm here for you. Okay?"

I looked down at my right arm he was holding and froze. Patterns of red, blue, and purple traveled around my arms and a cast wrapped around my right wrist. I couldn't imagine what other injuries I had all on my body, and my mental state was fried. Hot tears welled up in my eyes again, and I looked at Edward.

He sighed again and wiped my eyes. I flinched, but he didn't stop. After a while, I started to calm down a bit. He caressed my face, and I took his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm okay; I promise." I said, even though I didn't believe it. And Edward didn't either, but he didn't say anything. He just held tight onto my hand.

* * *

**- Two weeks later -**

As soon as news got out about my... problem, media frenzy happened again. All of the media outlets wanted to talk to me to find out what happened and to ask if Edward and I were still together. I was still trying to figure that out myself. But I knew if I even talked about it with him, I'd just start to cry, and I couldn't deal with it right now. It just got pushed further and further into the back of my mind, being shoved into a door I slammed shut.

Our album got pushed back to March instead of February. That really pissed me off, and it made me so angry with myself. If I hadn't have gotten... attacked, then we would have an album out right now.

The only thing Edward and I talked about really was putting "Standing in Front of You" as the last song on the album.

* * *

**- March 2008 -**

Duo of the Prime's album finally came out.

I should have been happy, right?

I should have been blasting our record, something we'd worked so hard on, all over the streets.

But I wasn't.

I was curled up in my bed, under the covers, trying not to freak out on myself.

I couldn't even look in the mirror because I was just so embarrassed with myself and the way I handled things.

I kept replaying that damned party in my head.

The way he pinched my butt.

Alice telling me not to go upstairs.

Me thinking it was going to be okay.

The way he circled around me like prey.

Did he know what he'd do to me?

Was it planned?

Did he plan to... do what he did to me?

Why did he do it?

I wish I hadn't have closed the door.

That damn door!

Otherwise, more people could have heard me scream.

I buried myself deeper into the covers, hoping to keep these thoughts pressed against the door in my mind that kept threatening to open.

* * *

**A/N: Should I do an EPOV of the album release party for the next chapter, or just keep going with Bella's POV? **


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N: Here's more of Spotlight. **** So I decided not to do an EPOV, because it would slow down the process of the story. So we will continue with Bella's POV, and you'll be left imagining Edward's from the last chapter. I'm mean, I know! Lol**

**Song mentioned: "Franklin" by Paramore**

"**Long Live" by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, just like to mess with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**~oOo~**

**-April 2008-**

We were filming our music video for our second single, "Franklin", and I was still feeling…off.

I scratched my sprained right wrist in my lap as I sat in a chair offset, watching Edward lip-sync to his lyrics, the camera panning across his gorgeous face. My left wrist wasn't broken, thank God, but I couldn't play or do much, so Edward agreed to take over on rhythm guitar until I was healed.

The video was set in a road, where cars were passing on both lanes. Edward was walking on the left side, watching the cars pass by. I was supposed to walk on the other side of the street, watching the cars pass by, as well, but Director X, our director, wanted to shoot Edward's parts first.

The point of this video was to be hopeful to go back home after missing it for so long. But when we finally see a sign of going back, we get hit with a gust of wind, until we realize we can't ever go back home. Which was completely relevant to how I was feeling recently.

The band was going to have a performance scene again for this song, at the end, but we wanted to shoot the first half of the video today.

I was feeling almost every emotion inside, and it was like my heart would just explode if someone said the wrong thing. I felt sad, scared, jumping out of my skin every second. I wanted to go home, but I couldn't without Rose and Alice setting up their damned pity parties. I couldn't even look at Edward, let alone see him. I couldn't deal with the pain in his eyes. I was surprised at how calm he was today during our shoot.

When we finished today's work, I just went back to my trailer to change. Before I came back out, I heard voices outside my trailer.

"How is she doing?" Kate whispered worriedly.

"She's," Edward sighed deeply, and I could imagine him running his hands through his hair, "I don't know. We haven't had a chance to talk."

"You should! When we're here doing all of this, you should be helping her!" Kate hissed.

"Hey, I'm hanging on by a thread here! I'm so fucking furious at what he did to her, that anything I say will make her even more upset than she already is," Edward hissed back.

How did they know how I felt? They didn't know! They didn't know _anything! _I've been blowing my brains out just trying to find a reason to get up every morning. Every night was an inner battle not to slit my wrists, or tear my own hair out!

_Then go tell them that! You need to tell them that!_

Oh no, you're back?

_Yes, I'm back! And you need to open your damn mouth and get some help._

I don't need help! I'm fine—

_Don't you dare say 'fine'. You are anything but fine!_

~oOo~

**-May 2008-**

While the hype of "Franklin" died down a bit, we released our third one, "Long Live", which made me cry uncontrollably. Not only was it bringing back memories of high school, but it reminded me of how much I missed my best girlfriend.

Angela.

Since _it _happened, she'd been trying to contact me; tweets, texts, phone calls, Facebook messages, everything. Even talking to Edward. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell her how much in pain I was in.

I could barely eat. I was rapidly losing weight, and I tried covering it up by wearing baggy clothes, and only eating when people were around, but I could tell everyone knew.

Sleeping was a nightmare. I thrashed and tossed and turned until I couldn't anymore, my thoughts just twisting and turning; I thought I was losing my mind.

One stormy night, I screamed so much that Rose had to call Edward and Carlisle just to get me to calm down.

"Bella, Bella, it's ok," Edward had shook me.

"No, no no, don't! Get off!" I'd cried, thrashing, not seeing him.

"It's me! It's me!" he'd yelled.

I stopped when I heard him. "Edward?" I'd whispered, my hair covering my face.

"Yeah…" he'd pushed my hair back gently.

I had looked into his deep, green eyes, and just lost it. My wall of emotions tumbled down and I crawled into his arms, sobbing.

He shushed me quietly, rocking me from side to side on my bed. He kept telling me it was going to be ok, that he was here. But it wouldn't be ok. It wouldn't. It couldn't.

But I had to push it back somehow. I had to make it ok so we could be together again.

Edward had fallen asleep next to me the next morning, and I made him go home. I'd made him promise not to tell anyone else about my freakout. He reluctantly did, kissed my forehead and left.

Since that night, I hadn't been able to really talk to Edward because it would just turn into a discussion on me, and I just wanted everyone to shut up about me, and focus on our career!


	50. Chapter 49

_Previously…_

_Since that night, I hadn't been able to really talk to Edward because it would just turn into a discussion on me, and I just wanted everyone to shut up about me, and focus on our career!_

~oOo~

**Song used: "Falling Stars" by David Archuleta**

EPOV

I was on the phone with Rose, discussing Bella's behavior.

"Have you ever considered, you know, talking with a professional?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah," she sighed, "Alice and I have been researching different rehab centers around the city, but there are none here. There's one in New Jersey, but I know she wouldn't want to be so far away from you."

It had been months, and Bella wasn't getting any better. She still wasn't eating much, or talking. She still screamed in her sleep and had nightmares.

"Have you talked to her about getting help?" she asked me, pulling me out of my reverie.

"No, I'm afraid it will hurt her feelings," I sighed, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"You have to talk to her," Rose said firmly. "You're the only one she'll listen to. By the way, are you two still dating?"

I groaned, "Yes! Wish that everyone would stop asking us that!" All month, since the attack at the party, news outlets have been asking Bella and I if we're together or not. I got tired of their calls, so I just didn't respond. Bella wasn't talking either, though I couldn't even blame her, given all the pain she's been through.

Our next music video was going to be really hard for the both of us, since it was a tribute to my deceased grandmother. It would be harder for her, because it would bring back old memories of her parents…

Our director wanted to use a type of green screen for the video, and make it cinematic for us. I thought it was too much, but with Bella's wrist still broken, I just went along with it. The theme was 'romance in space'; all of the planets circled around us, shooting stars flew past us, we 'floated' through everything with strings tied behind us. Bella got scared of the height, so I held her hand when we had to do flips over the Sun.

**When you forget me**

**When you don't remember my name**

**Not even a memory**

**Somewhere in the back of your brain**

**I won't be offended**

**Cause I always knew that the day**

**Will come when I'm not enough to make you stay**

**Tell me it's not possible,**

**No way that we could break**

**But nothing is illogical, believe me**

**Like falling stars over your head**

_We were bound to burn out, but like_

**Crashing 'cause I'll never get** _over you, never over you_

**'Cause you are so beautiful, yeah**

_The world is turning,and time keeps on lingering on_

_The sun will be burning_

_Eventually you will be gone_

_I'll always love you_

_Oh believe it or not_

_Baby that's not enough to, not enough to stop these..._

**Falling stars over your head**

_We were bound to burn out, but like_

**Crashing 'cause I'll never get **_over you, never over you_

_**You are so beautiful, yeah**_

**When it's all said and done**

**I'll just be a speck in the galaxy**

**Floating far away by gravity**

**Tell me it's not possible that we could break**

_**Like falling stars**_

_**Like crashing cars**_

_**Like falling stars over your head**_

**We were bound to burn out, just like**

_**Crashing 'cause I'll never get over you, never over you, oh**_

**You are so beautiful**

_**You are so beautiful, yeah **_

I thought Bella had fun, because she was smiling a bit more in this video than all the others. She held my hand all the way to her trailer, and then I thought it was the perfect time to ask.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…ok?"

She looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

I took both of her hands. "Like, how are you really?"

She swallowed and looked down. "I'm fine." She whispered.

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine!" she snapped, and then her eyes filled up with tears. She let go of my hands and ran into her trailer.

~oOo~

**-June 2008-**

EPOV

The band and I were getting ready for a three-month-long tour, opening for the band VersaEmerge.

A tour Bella totally wasn't prepared for.

One night, she was so tired, she almost couldn't sing her lyrics. Thank god the audience knew all of our songs, and sang for her, and Kate was a huge help as well.

She still wasn't eating properly, or sleeping much. She snapped at a couple of paparazzi while they passed by her, but they were assholes to her, so I let that one go.

Headline after headline showed my girl's sad face, head down, big glasses covering her tired eyes, and it scared me. It wasn't just me, the whole band was worried, Sierra Kusterbeck of VersaEmerge tried to talk to her, but nothing was coming through.

Once on a day off, Bella pulled me aside and told me she had some ideas for another album.

"Really? Are you sure you're ready, though?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

I felt the dark circles under her eyes, and she closed them. "That's why."

She took my hand off her face. "I'm fine, I swear, I am."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just nodded, frowning.

We talked with the band, and our families, and agreed to start on our second album soon.

* * *

**A/N: Another update tomorrow! :) **


	51. Chapter 50

_Previously…_

_Once on a day off, Bella pulled me aside and told me she had some ideas for another album._

"_Really? Are you sure you're ready, though?" I asked._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked._

_I felt the dark circles under her eyes, and she closed them. "That's why." _

_She took my hand off her face. "I'm fine, I swear, I am." _

_I didn't know what else to say, so I just nodded, frowning._

_We talked with the band, and our families, and agreed to start on our second album soon._

~oOo~

**-Jan. 2009-**

**A/N: Self-edited this week. I wanted to let out some chapters because I'm going away on vacation and doing summer classes, so I may not have all the free time to write. **

**Song used: "All I Wanted" by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just mess with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

EPOV

We released our fifth and last single from our debut album, "The Sun Will Rise", but we didn't have time to make a video. Bella wasn't up for making a video, anyway.

Bella's wrist was healed, and we were working on our second album already.

Alice had begun recording her EP, while Rose asked me and Bella to record a video with her for her Youtube channel. She wanted to record a cover of "All I Wanted" by Paramore at her garage.

**[Bold: Edward; Underlined: Rose; Italics: Bella; All: All] **

_Think of me when you're out_

_When you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times

And fall asleep on the couch

Wake up early, the black and white re-runs

That escape from my mouth, oh

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

**I could follow you to the beginning**

**Just to relive the start**

**Maybe then we'd remember to slow down**

**At all of our favorite parts**

I could see Bella crying through my peripheral vision, and she sniffled as she sung the next line. She lifted her arms in the air, and as the sleeves of her shirt fell down, I gasped at the red, angry stripes across her wrists.

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

After the last note was played, Bella ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Rose, with tears in her eyes, paced up to me, and slapped me across the face.

"OW! Jesus! What was that for!?" I asked, rubbing my cheek. Damn, that stung!

"This is your fault! This is all your fault! If you hadn't have waltzed your way into our lives, none of this would be happening!" she screamed.

"You're blaming me for what's happening?"

"Who else should I blame?! If you hadn't have had that _friend _of yours, Bella wouldn't be slitting her wrists right now!" she cried, and started pushing me. "Go find someone else to go hang out with! Go find someone else's life to destroy, I can't even stand to be near you, fucking jerkoff!"

"No, Rose, stop!" Bella hoarsely cried.

Rose and I looked to her, standing at the open door.

"Bella, please. You're hurt, I know that, but-" Rose started toward her youngest sister, but Bella pulled away."

"No, no, get off! You don't know! You don't know anything! You weren't there! You didn't see what he did to me! You didn't hear anything, you don't know! Edward was there, he knows!" she cried, and ran into my arms, sobbing.

I picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her to my Volvo. I helped her in, and her sobs turned into sniffles, once more. She slumped into the seat, and shivered. I reached behind me and grabbed a blanket from the backseat, and wrapped it around her.

As I started the engine, I took a look back at Rose at the garage. Her tear-stained, angry face told me all I needed to know, and I looked away as we drove off.

~oOo~

The car was eerily silent as I drove.

I looked at Bella, broken and heartbroken. Everytime I opened my mouth to say something, a tear fell from her face, and I'd shut my mouth again.

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want." I took her hand, and she squeezed back.

"Can we just go somewhere that's quiet? Someplace where we can be alone?" she asked.

I thought of the perfect place. "Yeah, sure."


	52. Chapter 51

**A/N**:** Tissue warning! Also, I do not own Twilight.**

Previously…EPOV

_I looked at Bella, broken and heartbroken. Everytime I opened my mouth to say something, a tear fell from her face, and I'd shut my mouth again. _

"_Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want." I took her hand, and she squeezed back._

"_Can we just go somewhere that's quiet? Someplace where we can be alone?" she asked._

_I thought of the perfect place. "Yeah, sure."_

~oOo~

EPOV

I told Bella to close her eyes as I drove to a meadow I had found a few years ago.

I had been angry with my dad after arguing about college, and medical school, when I'd ran away to a meadow near our house. It was small, with purple flowers, daisies, and a river bubbling on the side. With the sun out, it made the meadow look even more beautiful. I used this place as a therapeutic spot, just to think.

I turned Bella around to the meadow and told her to open her eyes.

She opened them, and gasped in shock. She looked around, taking everything in. What I would give to be inside of her head. She looked back to me, and I took her hand. I helped her sit down in the soft grass, and she sat in my lap.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I said.

"This place is beautiful." She said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I found this a few years ago, right after one of mine and Dad's many arguments. I come here to think sometimes. I thought, since you wanted to be alone, I'd bring you here," I said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She snuggled closer to me, sniffling, "Thank you."

"Why am I the only one allowed to touch you?" I asked, curiously.

Bella looked out in front of her, thinking. "Because you're the only one who won't look at me funny, or out pity, or doubt. You don't think you know what's best for me, because you are what's best for me." She looked back at me, with fresh tears in her eyes. "Unless, you don't want it, like, want me anymore."

I cupped her face, wiped her eyes, and kissed her lips softly. "Of course, I do. I just want you to heal first."

"Heal?" she whispered.

I lifted her sleeve to see her cutting scars. "How did these happen?" I asked.

She shook her head and pulled down her sleeve roughly.

"Bella, please."

She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths for a while. "I felt like that was the only way to release everything….I couldn't talk to Rose or Alice because they'd never fully understand. And the media is no help! They insult me, like I'm some kind of weakling, because it's my fault!" She covered her face, and cried in my shoulder. "I want him out of my head! _He's _still with me, wherever I go! It's like I can't think without him in my head! So, I thought that by grabbing a sharp thing and….." she started rubbing her arms, "I thought it would take the pain away. And for a while it did. But then, more media shit happened, and everyone asked too many questions, so I just went right back to hurting myself. Just to keep the noise for a while."

I sighed in pain, heartbroken for my best friend, my girl. How could have things gotten so screwed up?

"Rose was right. If you hadn't have met me, not of this would be happening." I said.

"Rose?" Bella frowned. "What did she say?"

"She says I destroyed your life. That I should find someone else to go hang out with." I felt my nostrils flare in anger, and Bella fingers crept on my cheek.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. If I hadn't have gone up in your room that night, none of this would have happened."

"Hey, hey. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." I shook her shoulders. "In fact, I love you so much for defending yourself. Now, with the police on guard of him, they can find him and arrest him."

"You still love me?" she whispered.

"Yes." I kissed her forehead, and looked into her eyes. "Now, more than ever. But we shouldn't get into anything until you're healed."

Bella looked down and played with the grass below her. "Can we wait awhile?" she asked.

"Sure, we can wait for as long as you want." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in. She lay on top of me, and I kissed her hair.

We stayed in our meadow for a while longer, until the sky turned into shades of pink and blue. We didn't do much talking after that, but I could tell Bella felt a lot better knowing she had someone on her side.


	53. Chapter 52

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight.**

_Previously…_

_Bella looked down and played with the grass below her. "Can we wait awhile?" she asked._

"_Sure, we can wait for as long as you want." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in. She lay on top of me, and I kissed her hair._

_We stayed in our meadow for a while longer, until the sky turned into shades of pink and blue. We didn't do much talking after that, but I could tell Bella felt a lot better knowing she had someone on her side. _

~oOo~

**February 2009**

Edward, the band, and I finished recording our second album, which we named "Broken Glass", and now we were on our way to mixing and mastering it. All of our songs on here were a lot darker and sadder than our first album, and Carlisle was worried that it would hurt our image. Esme was just relieved I wasn't cutting as much because of the album. She and I talked a lot about it, and she showed no judgment over it, or me. That was nice, because I had someone besides Edward to talk to.

While we were creating "Broken Glass", Edward found out that we were nominated for our first Kid's Choice Awards: one for Favorite Song "The Sun Will Rise", and another for Favorite Band. It was nice to be nominated, but I wasn't ready to be standing in front of a stadium of people. Neither was Edward, and I was ok with that.

Rose and I didn't talk as much anymore since our fight last month. Alice tried to play as the mediator, but there was nothing much to do there. Every time Rose spoke, I just found another reason to be angry with her.

I just felt so angry, all the time!

Angry at Rose, the media, Jake, myself.

All of it.

And it made me want to hide away and cut myself, just to ease the stress and pain I was feeling.

One day, one my day off, I was sitting alone in my bedroom, curled under the sheets of my bed, playing with a bloody razor in my hands. The dark, red spots soaked up my light purple bedspread.

I heard a knock on my door, but didn't answer it.

"Bella?" Edward's voice hollowed through. "Bella, it's me. Can I come in?"

I hid the razor in my hands and dug deeper in the covers.

The door creaked open, and I heard footsteps toward me. The covers lifted above me, and Edward gasped.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" He took the razor out of my grasp, and I pulled away.

"No, give it back!" I cried hoarsely.

"I thought you stopped this!"

"Give it back, it's mine!"

"Why, so you can go on ahead and kill yourself?!"

"That's not-"

"What were you doing then?"

"Nothing! Just-"

"_This _is nothing!?" Edward pointed angrily to the bloddy bedspread. He threw the razor onto my feet, walking slowly towards me. I backed away in fear. "If you want to go wallow in self-pity, be my guest. _But I'm not going to stand by and watch you get killed!"_

He left the room in a rage and slammed the door on his way out, just as my feet sank from under me.

**A/N: And we're back to the sadness. Thoughts? Follow me on Twitter: dani_pitter**


	54. Chapter 53

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Songs used: "My Immortal" [rock version] by Evanescence**

"**Turn It Off" by Paramore**

"**Both of Us" by B.O.B ft. Taylor Swift**

_Previously…_

"_This is nothing!?" Edward pointed angrily to the bloddy bedspread. He threw the razor onto my feet, walking slowly towards me. I backed away in fear. "If you want to go wallow in self-pity, be my guest. But I'm not going to stand by and watch you get killed!"_

_He paced the floor and slammed the door on his way out, just as my feet sank from under me._

~oOo~

We all stepped into the soundbooth; the guys took their places with their instruments, I stood near the mikestand up front, and Edward took his spot on the baby grand piano.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

[Chorus:]

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have **_

_**All of me **_

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

[Chorus]

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have **_

_**All of me **_

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **

**But though you're still with me **

**I've been alone all along**

Paul started his solo, and we all listened in to the roaring riffs that blended in with the sadness of the piano.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And I held you hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have **_

_All of meeee (3x)_

So, obviously, Edward and I made up. When Edward wrote "My Immortal" for me, that made me forgive him straight away. I just hugged him and cried. I couldn't promise not to stop cutting cold turkey, but he was still there. Still fighting with me, and that was good enough for the both of us. We could not have made up, since we still had an album, which got turned into an EP, to finish. We realized with so little time left, we couldn't make a full-length album, so we decided to make an EP instead. Carlisle was furious when we told him; he said it "took a chunk of his time and money, only to be wasted on some damn EP". I just tuned him out. My arms still itched from all of the scars on them, but Edward held my hand to stop my itching.

I was just so exhausted of all of the fighting and internal, mental scarring this whole process had taken us.

~oOo~

**January 2010**

Our promo single for "Broken Glass" was called "Turn It Off", and it was released today. It explained how the band and us were feeling, without having to come up with some bogus-ass statement.

**[Bella: Italics; Edward: Bold; Both: Bold Italics]**

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_

_And found a demon in my safest haven_

_Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything_

_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

_And the worst part is_, _**before it gets any better**_

_**We're headed for a cliff**_

_And in the free fall I_ _**will realize that**_

_**I'm better off when I hit the bottom**_

**The tragedy, it seems unending**

**I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending**

**We're taking shortcuts and false solutions**

**Just to come out the hero**

_Well I can see behind the curtain_

_The wheels are cranking turning_

_It's all wrong the way we're working_

_Towards a goal, that's non-existent, it's non-existent_

_But we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is_, _**before it gets any better**_

_**We're headed for a cliff**_

_And in the free fall I_ _**will realize**_

_**I'm better off when I hit the bottom**_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

_Just turn it off_

_Again_

_Again, again_

_And the worst part is,_ _**before it gets any better**_

_**We're headed for a cliff**_

_And in the free fall I_ _**will realize**_

_**I'm better off when I hit the bottom**_

_And the worst part is,_ _**before it gets any better**_

_**We're headed for a cliff**_

_Then in the free fall I_ _**will realize**_

_**I'm better off when I hit the bottom**_

Since it was just a promo single, there was no music video needed. We did a few shows at radio stations, and private shows in small areas. Nothing too fancy before our EP release a month later.

Fans kept sending me sweet messages, telling me to "stay strong", "don't hurt yourself, it's not worth it, we love you!", basically anything to help me out. Organizations like To Write Love on Her Arms contacted Edward and my team, but we didn't answer them. I was still thinking about that, but I was still afraid of the general public.

~oOo~

**February 2010**

"Broken Glass" was finally released, with "My Immortal" as the first single.

The tracklist was:

"My Immortal"

"Because of You"

"Hate to See Your Heart Break"

"Addicted"

"Broken"

"Monster"

There was frenzy like our first album, but I could feel some tension in the air.

Especially between Paul and Edward, and then Paul and me.

I barely spoke to Paul on a day-to-day basis, but now with this sadness I'd been feeling, he'd been overly pushy with me. And he got easily annoyed. When we'd recorded "Addicted", he'd complained that there were too many depressing songs written. I'd explained that it was just me and how I was able to get past the hurt I was still feeling. He'd gotten pissed and said I should "just get over it! He's gone, and you're still alive aren't you?" I slapped him, and Edward had almost pummeled him when Paul said that; Emmett and Sam had to separate them.

We hadn't talked that much after that.

But our fans loved the EP, as it was. They tweeted their favorite songs to us, and that made me a little happier. Some, or most, critics bashed our EP for being "less positive" and "more grundge" than our last effort. I ignored them as best as I could, but Edward had a hard time doing the same.

In March, our first week sales came in, and they were disappointing: only 36,000 copies sold, in the US alone. With "Duo of the Prime"'s sales of 92,000, this EP was pretty dissatisfying. Edward and Carlisle got into a huge argument over it, because Carlisle hinted a blame towards me and my moods.

"If you had have just gone and gotten help like you were supposed to, we would have made a full-length, but no. you had to hold up everything and become depressed for months!" Carlisle spat in my face.

"Dad, Bella was emotional and going through something horrible! Like you don't go through horrible things in your life?!" Edward shouted, snaking an arm around my shaken shoulders.

Rose and Alice tried to talk to me, and they sympathized with our low EP sales. I talked to them more, but still felt scared.

**April 2010**

It was the beginning of spring, and our EP did a little better, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Carlisle. Esme had had it with his bullying of me, and they fought a few times.

Edward and I scraped up enough courage and money to release a second single called "Because of You". It was the most difficult song to sing for me, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted a music video for it.

"You don't have to do a music video if you don't want to," Edward told me. He cupped my face and kissed me.

"I really don't want to," I said into his chest.

"Ok." He said into my hair.

**May 2010**

Emmett asked me to feature in this song he wrote for me, and he sent me a sample of it. When I heard it, I cried and said yes. It was called "Both of Us". We both went into the studio one day and recoded it together.

[Bella]

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us

Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

[Emmett]

Ever thought about losing it?

When your money is all gone and you lose your whip

You might lose your grip

When the landlord tell you that you're due for rent

And the grass so green on the other side

Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence

Open up the fridge about 20 times

But still can't find no food in it

That's foolishness

And sometimes I wonder

Why we care so much about the way we look

And the way we talk, and the way we act

And the clothes we bought, how much that cost?

Does it even really matter?

Cuz if life is an uphill battle,

We all try to climb on the same old ladder

In the same boat with the same old paddle

Why so shallow, I'm just asking

What's the pattern to the madness?

Everybody in a #1 draft pick

Most of us aint Hollywood actors

But if it's all for one, and one for all

Then maybe one day we all can ball

Do it one time for the underdogs

Sincerely yours, from one of y'all

[Bella]

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us

Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

[Emmett]

I can feel your pain,

I can feel your struggle

You just want to live

But everything so low,

That you can drown in a puddle

That's why I gotta hold us up

Yeah hold us up

For all the times no one ever spoke for us

So every single time that they play this song

You can say that, "that's what Emmett C wrote for us"

When his tides get too high

And the sea up underneath get so deep

And you feel like you're just another person

Getting lost in the crowd

Way up high in the nosebleeds (Uh)

Because we've both been there

Yeah both of us

But we still stand tall

With our shoulders up

And even though we always against the odds

These are the things that have molded us

And if life hadn't chosen us

Sometimes I wonder

Where I would have wound up

Cuz if it was up to me

I would make a new blueprint

Then build it from the ground up

Hey, but if its all for one

And one for all

Then maybe one day

We all could ball

Do it one time for the underdogs

From Emmett C to all of y'all

[Bella]

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us

Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

Emmett gave me a soft hug afterwards. I sighed in his big arms.

"Why did you write this for me?" I asked after he let go.

He shrugged, saying, "Thought you could use a new shoulder to cry on."

I nodded, teary-eyed.

"Do you think that someday, you'd be better off, without…?" He nodded to my scars on my arm.

I shrugged, "I don't know, Em, I really don't."

**A/N: I made this nice and lengthy for y'all! I would have updated sooner, but fanfiction was being weird, so I did it now. And RIP to James Gandolfini from The Sopranos, and Welcome to the Riley's with Kristen Stewart. He was always a sweet man and a talent! **

**Thoughts on this chapter? **

**follow me on Twitter: dani_pitter**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**There is a TISSUE WARNING here, so grab them and go. **

**Song used: "In the End" by Linkin Park**

"**Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson**

_Previously…_

_Emmett gave me a soft hug afterwards. I sighed in his big arms. _

"_Why did you write this for me?" I asked after he let go._

_He shrugged, saying, "Thought you could use a new shoulder to cry on."_

_I nodded, teary-eyed._

"_Do you think that someday, you'd be better off, without…?" He nodded to my scars on my arm._

_I shrugged, "I don't know, Em, I really don't."_

~oOo~

Emmett asked Edward to feature on his album, too, and Edward obliged.

Later on that month, after Emmett and I finished and released our song, Edward was ready for his turn.

**[Italic: Edward; Bold: Emmett; Both: Bold Italic]**

_It starts with one_ **thing I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**

**To explain in due time**

_All I know_ **time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

_It's so unreal_, **didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**

**Wasted it all just to watch you go**

**I kept everything inside**

**And even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me**

**Will eventually be a memory of a time when**

_**I tried so hard**_ _and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**One thing, I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**

**To remind myself how I tried so hard**

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

**I'm surprised it got so far**

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me in the end**

**You kept everything inside**

**And even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me**

**Will eventually be a memory of a time when**

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**June 2010**

Tonight, we were playing a show in New York, and I wasn't feeling very good.

I was nervous about performing after everything that had happened with _him. _

"Don't be nervous, I'll be right there beside you if anything happens," Edward said, holding my hand.

"Which it won't," Seth smiled, and I tried to smile back.

The lights dimmed and we all took our places to start the intro to "Monster".

~_1/2 hour later~_

All was going fine until we began playing "Because of You".

Edward was behind me, at the keyboard.

I stood in front of the mike stand.

"Um, so this is a new song off our new EP, and it's called 'Because of You'," I said, and smiled slightly at the cheers it got. "Sing along if you know it."

**[Italics: Bella; Normal font: audience]**

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_'Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry, in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing_

On the word "thing", I just lost it. Tears fell from my eyes as I slid from the mike stand to sit on the stage floor. I held my head in my hands for a minute and just held the microphone out for the crowd to sing.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

I held my head up and kneeled to the floor, just bearing hanging on. I didn't even sing the lyrics, I just cried and screamed them out, along with the audience. Some faces were in shock and cried too. I ran my fingers through my knotty hair in agony.

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Then I just dropped the stupid thing on the floor and ran offstage, ripping off all of my wires from sound check off of me. I didn't plan on going anywhere, I just felt like I couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest; my tears clouded my vision, but I just couldn't stop running.

I heard voices calling me, but I just ran and ran until I tripped on something and fell.

I shut my eyes and let the pain swallow me whole.


	56. Chapter 56

_Previously…_

_Then I just dropped the stupid thing on the floor and ran offstage, ripping off all of my wires from sound check off of me. I didn't plan on going anywhere, I just felt like I couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest; my tears clouded my vision, but I just couldn't stop running._

_I heard voices calling me, but I just ran and ran until I tripped on something and fell._

_I shut my eyes and let the pain swallow me whole._

~oOo~

**-The Next Morning-**

BPOV

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright, hot light. It smelled like medicine and older people. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a long, white hospital gown, last night's outfit discarded on a chair beside my bed.

I was wired up to my nose to different hooks and wires filled with iodine, oxygen, and other stuff. My family sat in chairs around my bed, all sleeping uncomfortably. Tears filled my tired eyes as I found Edward laying beside me. I felt under the bags in his eyes, and a tear fell from mine.

He frowned a bit, then slowly woke up. I gasped.

"Bella." He reached up and wiped my eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" I croaked, and cried in his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He curled an arm around me to draw me closer. I felt his warm lips press into my hair, which was probably a mess.

My sniffling woke up Rose, and she looked worried.

"Bella?" she glared to Edward and said, "What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Well, she's sitting there, crying again, so you must have done something!"

"I've done nothing since I woke up!"

"You been doing nothing since she got raped by your _friend_!"

"STOP!"

We all turned to Alice, who was sitting up against her chair. "Jesus! You two have done nothing but fight since that day in February. It's not helping me, or you, and it certainly isn't helping Bella! So suck it up and get over it, because Bella obviously needs to go to the treatment center we set her up for!"

"Treatment?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me, and I shrank deeper into Edward's chest, his arms tighteneing around me.

Alice glared at Rose, and smiled tentatively at me, "Bella. Do you remember anything of what happened last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I…." Actually, I didn't know how to explain what happened, without going into hysterics. I took a shaky breath, "I just couldn't hold it in anymore. All the pain and suffering I've been through, it's like…I can't take it anymore! I just can't! I see him everywhere! I cry myself to sleep every night because he's in my head! Get him out!" I was in panic mode, and my heart monitor began to rise.

"Ok, Bella, calm down! Please! Bella!" Everyone drew near me, and I pulled off the bed quickly, running out.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring all the cries of my name behind me. I ran past the bright, white walls, the sick, coughing, patients and faceless, nameless doctors. Tears burned behind my eyes as I ran, and my legs began to hurt, but I knew that if I stopped, they could catch me. I couldn't let them catch me!

I slipped and fell onto the floor. Shadows filled all around me, and I covered my head in between my arms, my breathing becoming irratic.

~oOo~

_Duo of the Prime singer Bella Swan hospitalized after a panic attack in New York last night._

_Is she going to rehab?_

_Does this mean a breakup with her bandmate and boyfriend Edward Cullen?_

_What does this mean for the band?_

_Is the band over?_

_Is Bella a drug addict?_

_Why is she in the hospital?_

_Sources say the singer broke down in tears because Edward dumped her during their concert last night. _

_Live on E! News!_

_National Inquirer!_

_US Weekly reports…_

God, SHUT UP! Why won't they all just shut up?!

~oOo~

EPOV

"We have to tell her now that she's stable." Alice hissed.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. "I know."

"I'll miss her so much, too, Edward. But she needs help. Serious help. We can't do anything else for her." Rose said.

"I love her," I whispered.

"I love her, too, but she needs this." Rose put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded grimly.

~oOo~

BPOV

I slowly opened my eyes to a dim light above me. My head was pounding all over, and my breathing was a little better. I looked down and saw silver cuffs wrapped around my wrists and legs on the bed. It didn't matter if I wanted to leave; I had no fight left in me. Nothing was left in me.

The door slowly opened to reveal Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I tried to swallow my tears away, but they still came.

"Bella, please don't cry, we want to help." Jasper took my cuffed hand.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and nodded slightly.

"You need help. Serious help. Don't you want to help yourself? Don't you want to feel _better_?"

I sighed deeply. "I don't want to fight anymore," I said in a quiet voice. Even it sounded hollow to me.

My family came in with Carlisle in tow. He wore his white, doctor jacket, so he must have been working as my doctor. Great.

"Bella, Rose has told me that she saved enough money for you to be sent to a treatment center in New Jersey. If that's too far for you, I know a few facilities nearby." He said.

I sighed again, "I don't care. I don't care anymore."

He sighed, "Ok then." He reached into his pocket and took out a key. He walked past everyone and unlocked my wrists and ankles from the silver cuffs. "Sorry we had to cuff you, you really ran away from us back there."

He smiled, and I sighed shakily.

"When will she be let out of here?" Edward asked impatiently.

Carlisle's smile disappeared, and he looked on his clipboard in his hand. "We'll run a few more tests and then we'll let you know."

Rose rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

~oOo~

When I was finally let out of the hospital a few days later, the paps and media outlets showered outside, as well as my house, Edward's house, and the studio. So I couldn't go anywhere until things settled down. I didn't care for them, or anyone really. I was too busy packing to go away to Womenspace Treatment Center in Lawrenceville, NJ for the rest of the year.

My mentality, from the past 6 months, has been completely fried. I didn't care about anything anymore, I just knew I couldn't live like this anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Womenspace is a real treatment center in NJ. If anyone you know needs the help, check there.**

**Thoughts? Questions? Rants? Review below. **


	57. Chapter 57

_Previously… BPOV_

_When I was finally let out of the hospital a few days later, the paps and media outlets showered outside, as well as my house, Edward's house, and the studio. So I couldn't go anywhere until things settled down. I didn't care for them, or anyone really. I was too busy packing to go away to Womenspace Treatment Center in Lawrenceville, NJ for the rest of the year._

_My mentality, from the past 6 months, has been completely fried. I didn't care about anything anymore, I just knew I couldn't live like this anymore._

~oOo~

**-July 1, 2010-**

I arrived at Womenspace at 11 AM, on a cloudy Sunday morning. When my driver, Bill, and I drove down the street and pulled up to a tall, gray building.

The clouds above didn't help my nervous mood, so after Bill got my suitcases out of the trunk and held for my hand, I took it with a shaky resistance. But Bill was nice, so that was good.

When we walked up to the tall, black front doors, Bill knocked twice. A minute later, a woman, maybe in her late 30's, came to the door. She had brown hair, green eyes, and a green dress with black pumps. Her too-bright smile made me want to smack her. How dare she smile at my pain?

"Hi, you must be Bella Swan," she reached to shake my hand, which I pulled away quickly. I nodded.

"I'm Bryce Howard, I'll be your counselor for your time here," she said, opening the door wider for us to come in with my stuff. The inside of the building looked a bit brighter than the outside; the living room walls were a pearly, white shade. There were 2 couches on both sides, and a loveseat in the left side. A small tv faced the loveseat.

It didn't look so bad, but it still was hard to stare at for very long, considering my mood.

As we walked past different dorm rooms in the building, Bryce kept talking about how my life would be here. There was no smoking or drugs allowed, and phone use was limited to an hour per day. Cell phones were strictly prohibited. For communication, letters to loved ones were allowed. Group sessions were Sundays and Fridays at 12 PM, right after breakfast at 10 AM. Lunch was at 5 PM; and the lunch menu was full of healthy, organic foods. No junk food was allowed. One on one therapy sessions were Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.

We finally stopped at my door, numbered 314, and Bryce unlocked it using a card. "Here's your room."

We opened to find a young girl laying on her bed, on her stomach. She sat up quickly.

"Oh, hi, Bree, you have a new roommate." Bryce gestured her to me, "This is Bella Swan."

"Hey," Bree said.

"Hey," I said back.

An awkward silence.

"So, Bree, you can help Bella unpack, and we'll see you both for group session at noon, ok?" Bryce's voice became otherworldly high after the word 'ok', I had to fight the urge to cover my ears.

She left, and another awkward silence filled the room.

"You don't have to unpack for me if you don't want to," I said, shrugging.

"No, it's fine." Bree said, "Hey, you're that singer in that band, right? Best Duo, or something?"

I nodded, correcting her, "Duo of the Prime, yeah."

"Oh, cool. Shouldn't you be touring the world right now?" She asked, lifting up a box of my guitars.

"I would be, but…" I trailed off, and swallowed my tears. I slowly sat on my bed across from Bree's as she placed the box next to me.

She looked up and gasped, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she held my shoulder.

I shook my head, making myself dizzy. "No, not yet," I sniffled. "It's too hard."

"Ok. Let's just unpack then." Bree whispered and placed her hand over mine.

I nodded again.

**A/N: So things will be dark for awhile, but remember that it gets better in the end.**

**Thoughts? **


	58. Chapter 58

_Previously… BPOV_

_She looked up and gasped, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."_

_I shook my head and wiped my eyes._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" she held my shoulder._

_I shook my head, making myself dizzy. "No, not yet," I sniffled. "It's too hard."_

"_Ok. Let's just unpack then." Bree whispered and placed her hand over mine._

_I nodded again._

~oOo~

**A/N: Song Used: "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Edward and I spent my time apart writing letters to each other. It helped to tell someone close to me how I was doing. I told him all about Bree and Bryce; Bree and I became a little closer after my mini-breakdown during my move in, but she still didn't say why she was in treatment. I didn't say why either. It wasn't because I didn't trust her, I just wasn't comfortable with telling everyone my truth yet. Edward kept writing how much everyone back home missed me, he included. I missed him too, so much.

Jake's presence in my mind was still everywhere. I could still feel his grip on my body from that night, trying to take control of me…

I couldn't sleep most nights, and Bree had to lend me her IPod for a "Soft Music" playlist to help me. At least I didn't wake up screaming anymore.

One Monday afternoon, after my therapy session with Bryce, I was walking around the building, when I discovered a baby grand, black piano in a bare white room. There were no other instruments other than the piano, which that made the room even more beautiful. It accentuated the piano even more, without the need for more instruments in the room. I glanced around the room and behind me to make sure no one saw me go in. I walked in tentatively and shut the door.

I slowly walked towards the edge piano chair, running my fingers against the smooth lid.

I've been having this song forming in my head since the day before, but I didn't know how to form it properly without make it seem like I was crazy.

But I had to try.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_[CHORUS:]_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_[CHORUS]_

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

I opened my eyes and blinked away my tears. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw some teardrops on the keys.

Someone clapped quietly behind me, and I spun in my seat.

"Bree." I whispered.

Bree was standing near the open door with a small camera in her hand. "Wow," she said in awe, "I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were _that _good!"

I smiled a bit.

"Is that the first time you played since being here?" she asked.

I nodded.

I saw her move around the piano to sit next to me. "Why couldn't you play before?"

I sighed and looked at her. "When our last concert happened, I just felt completely out of my own body. My emotions were on such a high from holding everything in, that when they finally came out, I felt exhausted. I was in the hospital the next morning."

"What happened? What made you so upset?" Bree asked, and put her hand on my leg soothingly.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: I'm switching to Edward's POV for this chapter, just for you to see how it's going back in Forks. Happy reading!**

**Song used: "If You Ever Come Back" by The Script**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I saw her move around the piano to sit next to me. "Why couldn't you play before?"_

_I sighed and looked at her. "When our last concert happened, I just felt completely out of my own body. My emotions were on such a high from holding everything in, that when they finally came out, I felt exhausted. I was in the hospital the next morning." _

"_What happened? What made you so upset?" Bree put her hand on my leg soothingly._

**-July 9, 2010-**

Jake was charged for sexual assault for what he did to Bella. It made me feel a bit better, but not much. I still missed Bella, so much.

My last letter to her was intense. I'd written to her that I've felt this iratic sense of anger and frustration. Like my head was going to explode with just the mention of that night.

_Bella's muffled screaming_,

_Jake's angry yells,_

_Him telling her she was his and no one else's,_

_It was all just too much. _

I wanted to kill him, and if he wasn't on house arrest, I would have.

My fists shook in place as I tossed and turned in bed. After all of the letters Bella and I had written, Bella still needed convincing that I would still be here for her when she came back next year. Bella was IT for me. She was my life, the topic of all of my songs; her face clouded every thought in my mind, as well as memories of our time together before her absence.

I looked up at my clock beside my bed. 12 Midnight.

Emmett had an idea to make a tribute for Bella, but I wasn't sure how she would take it if she found out. Would she cry, be upset, hurt, embarrassed? Would she hate me? I wasn't sure.

"She'd appreciate the thought, even when she's a thousand miles away," Jasper assured me.

"But would it make her upset that she's not here with us?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so, I mean, that's why she's there in the first place. To get better." Jasper said.

I glanced at my guitar, which I haven't touched since Bella left. Maybe it would be good to get my feelings into music.

"Ok, what should we start with first?"

~oOo~

After a few days of rehearsing and recording the song, Emmett, my band, and I finally were able to make a video and upload it to YouTube.

**[**_Italics: Edward; _**Bold: Emmett]**

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

**Everything's the way that you left it**

**I still haven't slept yet**

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

**Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you**

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

**I'm sleeping on your side of the bed**

**Goin' out of my head now**

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

**I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room**

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_**Even if I never cross your mind**_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

'_Cause you're never comin' home_

_**But they used to say the world was flat**_

_**But how wrong was that now?**_

_And by leavin' my door open_

_I'm riskin' everything I own_

_**There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken**_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you can still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_**But even if wishing is a waste of time**_

_**Even if I never cross your mind**_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

~oOo~

**BPOV **

I was sleeping in my room when Bree's excited voice disturbed me.

"Bella! Bella, wake up you have to see this! Bella you have to see this!" I felt my covers ripped off me, and I shivered.

"Hey!" I groaned sleepily. "What—?"

"Bella, there's a big message for you on YouTube, come on!" Bree pulled me out of bed, and I clumsily followed her to the computer room.

A small crowd was near a single computer desk, its screen blinding me as Bree sat me down.

She clicked play, and I froze.

Edward's profile faced Paul playing his guitar. Emmett was on Edward's left-hand side.

Edward sang, but my ears started to ring as soon as he opened his mouth. Those green eyes, they looked so sad, so hurt, but still full of hope…

The camera panned over to Kate, Sam, and Seth. They were there, too?

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, trying so hard not to cry in front of all these people.

The chorus brought me back to Earth, a bit. Tears pricked in my eyes.

_Don't cry. Don't do it! Not here!_

I swallowed again, but couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

When the song ended and the video faded to black, the words "Stay Strong, Bella" popped up. I jumped from my chair, startling everyone, and walked quickly out of the room, pushing the double doors out of my way.


	60. Chapter 60

_The chorus brought me back to Earth, a bit. Tears pricked in my eyes. _

_Don't cry. Don't do it! Not here!_

_I swallowed again. _

_When the song ended and the video faded to black, the words "Stay Strong, Bella" popped up. I jumped from my chair, startling everyone, and walked quickly out of the room, pushing the double doors out of my way._

~oOo~

I walked straight to my room, closed the door, and slid all the way down to the floor.

My breaths felt shaky, unsteady, jittery, weak. I shakily reached into my pocket for my inhaler and took in two puffs of air. I exhaled slowly and brushed away my tears.

I felt the door shake open behind me, and I pushed back, then a knock.

"Bella?" Bryce's voice called sternly, "I know you're in there. Can you come on out, please?"

I stayed quiet.

She sighed. "Bella, please. You've been here a month and you still haven't progressed."

"How do you know that? How do you know anything?! You don't know what I've been through!" I shouted.

"No, I don't. But I'd like to help. I _want _to help. You just have to let me in. The administration know what had happened to you, but I want you to tell me." Her voice settled down to a whisper. "And I liked what your boyfriend did for you. It sounds like he, and the rest of your family, and fans, are rooting for you. But you have to root for yourself, too."

My fans?

I slowly got up from the floor and cracked the door open.

"My fans? I still have fans?" I whispered.

Bryce smiled a bit, and took out her IPhone. She tapped a few buttons, and showed me the screen. There, on Twitter, were users using the hashtag 'PrimersAreHereForBella'. I scrolled through the different messages, ranging from just using the hashtag, and long twitlongers. I saw Edward's tweet on top:

**Hey, Primers,**

**Bella is going to need all of us to support her while she's away. I miss her, and I know you do, too. I don't know what exact procedures are for recovery, but I know she'll be back stronger than ever. **

**Edward**

I smiled back my tears and scrolled through more messages from fans, friends, our bandmates, and other fanbases and celebrities. Facebook showed the same results, as well as Tumblr and Google.

I looked up at Bryce, and now Bree, who stood tentatively next to her.

"Maybe, if it'll help, if I could share my story?" Bree asked.

"Bree, you don't have to."

"No, I want to, so it'll give you a chance to share yours."

I walked over and gave her a hug.

~oOo~

When Bree and I arrived at our group session, the next day, some people were staring at me. Intrigued eyes passed by me as I sat down next to Bree.

When Bryce gathered us altogether, Bree spoke up to tell her story.

"When I was 12, my father sexually molested me. When I told my mom, she didn't believe me, until it was her turn to get hurt. We tried to run away together, to save ourselves, but my father caught up with us. Then, he—"

Her eyes filled up with tears, and I took her hand. She gasped and looked at me, and looked back down.

"—he had a gun with him, and used it to beat my mom up. After that, he shot me in the shoulder and ran off. I stayed with my mom until the cops came, but it was too late, she was already dead."

She sniffled, and I squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

"And what happened to your dad?" we looked up at a young boy sitting across from us, "Did he get caught?"

Bree said, "Yeah, he got sentenced to 20 years in prison for manslaughter."

The young boy nodded grimly.

"You know what the worst part of it was? When I got back to school, everyone treated me like I deserved it. Like, he should have beaten on me just because of the way I dressed. And after a while, I started to believe it," Bree spat, wiping away more tears angrily.

"No, you didn't." I spoke up, and everyone looked at me. I swallowed back my fear and continued, "You didn't deserve that. What your dad did to you was the worst thing a man can do to a woman. But that was his fault, not yours."

The more I listened to my own words, the more they made sense in my own mind, and within my own issues dealing with Jake.

Jake's deluded decision to attempt to rape me wasn't my fault. It wasn't my burden to hold anymore. It wasn't my mind that was twisted and warped with sex. It was his.

"And what about you, Bella?" Robbie, another young boy with curly, brown hair and an Irish accent, asked me.

I sighed. "Well, you know I'm in a band back home, right, Duo of the Prime?" they all nodded. "Well, I had won a contest at my high school that made me Edward Cullen's new partner. After we'd graduated high school, we began to work on our first album. Edward, planned an album release party with his family. It was going good, we invited all our friends from school, and a few media outlets were there. The party went well, I danced a lot, but when I…felt a pinch beneath my um…" My face boiled like a burning, hot volcano as I looked down.

Bree squeezed my hand as Bryce said, "It's ok, and we understand that he touched you in a way you didn't want to be touched."

A boy who, strangely looked like Edward, snickered.

"Riley? Do you want to add?"

He sat up, "Well, yeah, he pinched her butt. Who wouldn't want that?" he grinned stupidly.

"Someone who thought could talk him out of leaving, but ended up with his hot, sweaty, disgusting body on top! Someone who thought was stronger than him, but wasn't!" I shouted.

Riley slouched back in his seat.

"Ok, ok, Bella, calm down." Bryce coerced me.

I took a few breaths in.

"So, wait, did he—?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward came to rescue me as soon as he opened the door. Thank God he was there, or else…I kept feeling his body on me, even months afterward. But, being stubborn, I wanted to finish our next album instead of taking care of myself. God, I was so stupid!" I cried, putting my head in my hands.

"You're not stupid, Bella. Rape victims deal with trauma differently, and your way of pushing it away was how you chose to cope with it. There's no right answer to deal with something like this," Bryce said.

I slowly raised my head up and rolled up the sleeves of my long-sleeved tee shirt. "Edward saw me hurt myself, and he and I got into this fight. I'm just glad he forgave me," I said.

"Bella…" Bryce trailed off at my scarred wrists.

"I haven't done it since I've been here, but I sometimes get these tendencies. But I realized, that I want more out of my life other than just pain. I want to live, play with my band, actually _be _with my boyfriend and my family. I just want to be ok, again." I confessed.

Bree took my hand gently. "And you will."


	61. Chapter 61

_Previously…_

_I slowly raised my head up and rolled up the sleeves of my long-sleeved tee shirt. "Edward saw me hurt myself, and he and I got into this fight. I'm just glad he forgave me," I said._

"_Bella…" Bryce trailed off at my scarred wrists._

"_I haven't done it since I got here, but I sometimes get these tendencies. But I realized, that I want more out of my life other than just pain. I want to live, play with my band, actually be with my boyfriend and my family. I just want to be ok, again." I confessed._

_Bree took my hand gently. "And you will."_

**Songs used:**

"**Beautiful" by Eminem**

"**Exceptional" by Jojo**

"**Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift**

"**Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne**

"**Far Away" by Nickelback**

~oOo~

More tributes to me came in.

Emmett rapped a solo about how beautiful I was.

_In my shoes, just to see_

_What it's like, to be me_

_I'll be you, let's trade shoes_

_Just to see what it'd be like to_

_Feel your pain, you feel mine_

_Go inside each other's minds_

_Just to see what we find_

_Look at shit through each other's eyes_

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh_

_They can all get fucked._

_Just stay true to you_

_So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_

_Oh, they can all get fucked._

_Just stay true to you, yeah, so..._

Rose wrote and sang about me being exceptional the way I was.

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that? (You are)_

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that?_

_You are nothing but exceptional_

Jasper and Alice followed Emmett's lead with a country song.

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love,_

_And don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone,_

_Ask anyone._

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your love will lead you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't,_

_Stay beautiful_

My two favorites were of Rose's rock cover of Avril Lavigne's "Nobody's Home",

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

And Edward's song "Far Away".

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

I must have listened to Edward's song for at least an hour in the computer room before Bree pulled me out. It wasn't just the beautiful lyrics that touched my heart. It was the fact that Edward still loved me even though I still needed work done on myself. I loved him, too, because we never gave up on each other.

~oOo~

**Oct. 2010**

I was feeling a lot better, more confident in myself. Bree and Bryce's advice and patience helped me so much, and I was starting to let my past stay in the past. I just took it one day at a time, no rush to recover quickly. Recovery was an everlasting process, and I was getting better at it.

One day, I decided to call Edward.

"Hello?" Edward's voice called, and I smiled.

"Edward," I said.

"Bella! Hi, how are you, sweetheart?" I could tell he was smiling.

"I'm good," I smiled, "Really good, actually."

"You sound it."

I giggled, "Yeah, it's been hard, really hard, but I'm getting there."

"That's good, I'm so proud of you, Bella."

"Thanks. I miss you."

"Me too, so much."

"How's everyone? The band?"

Edward stayed quiet for a minute, and I had to check to see if the phone wasn't disconnected. "Edward?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah….I have to tell you something, Paul left the band."

I froze. Then, I screamed, "He _what_?!"

"Yeah, last week. He thought that it was too hard to be around us, and that he wanted to take a break for awhile."

"So, is he on break or is he never coming back?"

He sighed," I don't know."

"Well, thanks for telling me before he left!"

"I didn't want you to have even more stress—"

"Bullshit! Edward, that's bullshit! I'm part of this band too! I'm the one who gave up my life for you!"

"I'm sorry. I love you."

I hung up angrily on him and ran to my room.


	62. Chapter 62

_Previously…_

"_So, is he on break or is he never coming back?"_

_He sighed," I don't know." _

"_Well, thanks for telling me before he left!"_

"_I didn't want you to have even more stress—"_

"_Bullshit! Edward, that's bullshit! I'm part of this band too! I'm the one who gave up my life for you!"_

"_I'm sorry. I love you."_

_I hung up angrily on him and ran to my room._

~oOo~

**Song used: 'Conspiracy' by Paramore (Anaheim version)**

With tears streaming down my face, I shut my dorm room door behind me.

I slid my body beneath the door and tried my hardest to breath in and out.

I closed my eyes and hugged my knees close.

How could Edward not tell me?

Why'd he wait until now to say something?

Why did I want to stop Paul from leaving everything behind?

Maybe because he was first member to have joined Edward's band?

Yeah, he was creepy sometimes, but he was family to us.

Was it my troubles that made him leave?

And without saying goodbye to me.

Granted, I'm in treatment, but he knows my cell phone number!

He could have called Edward to call me to say he wasleaving!

Like, what the hell?

I hated Paul!

I hated him for doing this!

And poor Edward!

He'll have to search for a new guitarist. He could play well, but not as much as Paul did.

I could probably do it. Maybe. Take over as guitarist. Not lead, but step in some more when I got out of here.

I've been enhancing my guitar playing, a bit, and I think I could do it.

2 days later, I wrote a song about Paul's leaving.

**[a/n: I know this a/n in the middle of a story is annoying, but when you listen to this song, go to Youtube and do the Anaheim version of 'Conspiracy.' Pay close attention to the guitar in this song. Truly inspiring! Josh Farro was the bomb in this song!]**

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us_

_And they'll find out why we don't trust them_

_Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know why we don't trust them_

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how I've lost my power_

_Where can I turn? 'Cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure_

_Tell me why I feel so alone _

_'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe_

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how I've lost my power_

_I thought that we'd make it_

_Because you said that we'd make it through_

_And when all security fails_

_Will you be there to help me through?_

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how I've lost my power_

_How?_

_I've lost my power._

~oOo~

**Nov. 2010**

I called Edward again in the beginning of November, and he apologized for not telling me about Paul. I just sighed and said I forgave him, and made him swear on his life not to do that again.

After the phone call, I looked myself in the mirror for the first time in four months. My hair was in disheveld curls, all frayed all around my head. I took a chunk of it in my hand from my shoulder and took a whif of it. Yuck! It smelled like stress and sweat and tears and frustration. Maybe it was time for a haircut. And not just a trim, a real cut. Up to my shoulders, instead of the middle of my back. I wanted my natural curls to stay, but the long hair gone. It was time for a change.

~oOo~

Bree and I drove to the nearest salon, with Bryce at the wheel. I saw a few paparazzi vans following us, but I tried to stay as calm as possible while in the car.

When we pulled in, Bryce and Bree covered for me while we walked to the salon.

The photographers didn't say much, just snapped pictures and stepped back to let us in. That's what I noticed about New Jersey paps; they weren't as harsh as in Seattle. That was a nice thought. I wasn't as terrified as I should have been. In fact, it made me stronger.

~oOo~

**~An Hour Later~**

"Wow, you look great, Bella," Bree smiled excitedly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like a whole new you," Bryce said, and I smiled shyly. I looked down and noticed all of my long, curly locks on the salon floor.

"I want to donate my hair." I declared. "For all of the kids who can't have any."

"I think that's a great idea." Bryce wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It felt strange to have a bit of hair just barely touching them. I gently touched the back of my neck to feel hair behind there.

"You need to see this," Bree turned me around in my chair to the mirror.

I gasped when I saw myself. My hair was in a short 'do, almost cut like a boy's, but long enough for it to have a feminine touch. Some strands curled to my face, and I gently pushed those away. Amongst all the brown color were red highlights in some strands, which made the brown stand out more against the red. Long bangs covered my forehead; I could feel them touch my eyelashes when I looked up. I looked beautiful!

I smiled and hugged Bryce tightly. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, sweetheart." I could hear tears in her voice, which made me cry, too.

~oOo~

We got back to the treatment center later that day, and everyone commented on my new hair, which didn't help my blush and smile to no end.

Edward called me, furious that the paps were after me, but when I assured they didn't hurt me or say much to me, he calmed down.

"You could have been hurt," he sighed. "I got worried when I saw these pictures of you in a wool hat and sunglasses."

"Well, it is colder here than in Seattle, Edward." I smiled. "It might even snow."

"Ha ha, very funny that I care so much about your safety."

"Really, I'm fine. No one really said anything, they just took their pictures."

"I can't wait to see the full effect." Edward laughed.

I laughed, "I just can't wait to come home."

* * *

**You guys ok?**

**Thoughts on Bella cutting her hair? ****There's a picture of it on my profile, all the way on the bottom. **

**Tweet me feelings: dani_pitter**


	63. Chapter 63

_Previously…_

"_You could have been hurt," he sighed. "I got worried when I saw these pictures of you in a wool hat and sunglasses." _

"_Well, it is colder here than in Seattle, Edward." I smiled. "It might even snow."_

"_Ha ha, very funny that I care so much about your safety." _

"_Really, I'm fine. No one really said anything, they just took their pictures."_

"_I can't wait to see the full effect." Edward laughed._

_I laughed, "I just can't wait to come home."_

~oOo~

**Feb. 2011.**

It was time for me to go home.

As I looked around my dorm room covered in Bree's boxes and my two suitcases, I felt a sense of nostalgia come along.

My mind traveled back seven months, when I was scared and felt more alone than ever. I'd hadn't known how I was going to let go of the most devastating part of my life, and what to do afterward.

Now I felt a stronger bound in my hands, and a deeper meaning for my life. I wanted to keep living it, not just for myself, but for everyone else who loved me.

When Bree came back to the room, two a couple, maybe in their early 40's, met me.

"Bella, these are my parents. I've told them all about you and how much you've helped me," she smiled.

I smiled to them as they each shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Bree's mother tearfully hugged my tightly. Surprised, I hugged her back. "Thank you for taking such good care of her for us."

"Yeah, Bree's very special." I whispered. I looked to Bree's father over her shoulder and he smiled at us.

"I'll miss having you around, Bree." I said, hugging her.

"No, you'll never miss me." She slipped a small paper in my hand. "We can talk anytime."

I opened it, and it had her name, number, and email address on it.

~oOo~

Bill came to pick me up, and when he saw me, I could have sworn he'd seen a ghost.

"Are you just going to stand there, or give me a hug?" I laughed.

Bill blinked and gave me a side-hug. "Sorry, I just didn't recognize you. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." I said. I was just about to go inside the car when a thought appeared in my head. "Oh wait, Bill, I forgot something."

I ran back into the building and called out to Bryce.

Bryce came, and I ran into her arms. "I'm going home today."

"I know," she smiled into my shoulder. She pulled me back and held my face in her hands. "I'm so proud of you and all that you've done. Your parents would have been proud."

Tears welled in my eyes at that last sentence.

~oOo~

Bill asked me some things about my time in treatment. A few pap trucks found out about my homecoming. I ignored them and just focused on the road ahead of me.

When I finally got to my house, I smiled when I saw my family standing on the front porch with balloons, confetti, and a huge banner that said "Welcome Back, Bella!" Edward ran to the car door first, and as soon as my foot came out, he lifted my out and swung me around. I giggled, "Edward, put me down!"

He set me on my feet, but didn't let me go. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed him in. I felt his hand smooth out my short hair. "Your hair's shorter." He said.

I smiled and pulled back to see his face. "Yeah, that's why I cut it, genius."

He smiled lovingly and tucked my hair behind my ear. "It's beautiful, and so are you."

I smiled, he kissed me.

"Hey, we want a turn with her, if you don't mind!" Emmett shouted and we stopped. I blushed a bright red. Edward and I, holding hands, walked over to everyone else, while Bill took out my suitcases. I got hugs and kisses on my cheeks.

We moved to the inside of the house, where it was quieter.


	64. Chapter 64

_Previously…_

_He set me on my feet, but didn't let me go. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed him in. I felt his hand smooth out my short hair. "Your hair's shorter." He said._

_I smiled and pulled back to see his face. "Yeah, that's why I cut it, genius." _

_He smiled lovingly and tucked my hair behind my ear. "It's beautiful, and so are you."_

_I smiled, he kissed me. _

"_Hey, we want a turn with her, if you don't mind!" Emmett shouted and we stopped. I blushed a bright red. Edward and I, holding hands, walked over to everyone else, while Bill took out my suitcases. I got hugs and kisses on my cheeks._

_We moved to the inside of the house, where it was quieter._

~oOo~

**~a few days later~**

More media outlets found out about my homecoming, and I reactivated my Twitter account. Dozens upon dozens of messages sent to me came popping up, and I cried happily of gratitude towards them.

"Wow…" I sniffled in my Iphone one day at my house.

"Yeah," Edward slid his arm on my shoulders. "Everyone missed you when you were gone." He said.

"But I wasn't gone, just stepped out, for 6 months," I smiled. "And I saw the videos you made. They were really sweet, thank you."

He drew me in closer and kissed my hair. "Anything for you." He leaned over and cupped my face to kiss me deeply. Breathless, I knew I had to stop. I didn't want to rush anything in this relationship like before. I wanted to take my time while I was still in recovery.

"Edward, wait." I pulled back, stepping out of his arms.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, it's just, I want us to just, take this slow, you know?" I tried, and he looked a bit confused. "I don't want us to rush into anything, with this." I gestured between us. "I just got out of treatment, and I'm still focusing on myself. I still want to be with you, just on a really, _really,_ slow level."

"I still don't understand," Edward spoke slowly.

"I still want this," I laced my hands with his. "I love you. But I want to focus more on myself for a while."

He sighed and looked into my eyes. He still looked confused. "So, we're on a break?"

"A small one. But yeah."

He looked down at our laced hands. "You're not….leaving the band, are you? Because that would kill me. That's would really kill me—" His voice shook at the end.

"Noo, no, I'm not leaving the band! Why, you kicking me out?"

He looked up quickly. "No! I just thought that since you wanted time for yourself…."

"Yeah, I want more time, but I don't want to leave the band. I just got home!" Tears sprung in my eyes, and I looked away. "I really missed you."

"So why do you want time apart?!"

"Why are you getting mad at me? I told you why!"

"Well, you're not good at explaining it!"

"Because I don't want a boyfriend right now!" I screamed at him.

Edward's face turned blank. He let go of my hand and stormed out. The slammed door made the first of my tears fall onto the floor.

~oOo~

Edward and I didn't speak for months.

Everyone else asked us if everything was ok, but we didn't answer.

Rose held me close when she'd found me sobbing on the kitchen floor after Edward had left. She'd asked me what happened but I couldn't talk about it because it didn't register in my brain yet.

And it wasn't like Edward and I had broken up, but it seemed like it was. We'd fought before, but not like this. This was a real test for us, and I hated it.

What made matters even more difficult was that we'd gotten the trial date against Jake. When Edward found out, he started getting angrier. I understood the blame he put on Jake for what he did to me, but he really was starting to scare me.

It surprised me that he came to the first day of the trial, but not really.

The whole week of the trial was a blur, but I was glad that in the end, Jake would serve in jail for 5 years.

I let go of the huge breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Edward hugged me for a long time when we got home with the rest of our family.

"I'm so sorry," he cried in my shoulder. "I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, and you're not an idiot. You're emotional, but you're not an idiot." I smiled through my tears.

He snickered and pulled away a bit. "If you want a break, you can have it. I'll wait for you."

"If you want to see other people—"

"No, I only want you." He took my fingers and kissed them.

~oOo~

After the trial, I started getting a lot better around other people. Before, when I'd just gotten out of treatment, I'd get self-conscious when fans would ask us for a picture or an autograph. Now, I was more comfortable with fans walking up to me to talk to me. And they were so shy! Edward had gotten a little shy around fans, but only to make sure I was ok.

I still continued my therapy sessions with Bryce, and still kept in contact with Bree. Bree squealed in happiness when she met Edward through Skype one night.

One Sunday, Bree invited me to her church. I wasn't religious, but I found comfort in the community. It was like a safe haven that I never knew I needed, until then. I brought home a Bible given from Bree's pastor and read it in 2 days.


End file.
